From Time Past Part 1: Beginnings
by talon1321
Summary: AU A person from Harry's past has returned and he gets something he has always wanted because of them. Takes place after 5th year. New Version.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I just mess around in JK's world.

This is a re-written version of my fic _From Time Past. _The original is considered discontinued and eventually deleted. There are differences between this one and the original, though the overall plot is the same. This fic is also going to be simultaneously posted at LiveJournal under my username: talon1321(dot)livejournal(dot)com

* * *

Dumbledore appeared in Godric's Hollow, walking the short walk to the Potter home. As he did so, he noticed the lack of a Dark Mark. A small fire could be seen burning and dying on the second floor where the roof was missing, the house now exposed.

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "So it is done," He murmured.

Carefully, he made his way up the front path, pushing open the front door, looking around. James Potter's body lay on the floor, sprawled at the base of the stairs. He stepped over James' body, carefully taking one step at a time. He was aware of the fact that some Death Eater might still be in the house. The door to the nursery hung off it's hinges, blasted open. Dumbledore pushed the door open farther, and saw Lily's body on the floor. Harry Potter was laying on the floor, half asleep, his forehead bloody. Chloe Potter was standing over the boy, carefully wrapping a blanket around him. Both of their cheeks were dirty from crying. Chloe's left arm hung limply at her side, blood on the back of her head. She looked up when she heard Dumbledore step across the threshold. There was fear in her eyes, and she moved to put her back to her brother, to protect him. Slowly, Dumbledore stepped forward, kneeling down in front of the children. Chloe's eyes seemed to shine for a moment as she recognized the man, but they soon hardened. She whimpered slightly and backed up a little farther.

"Chloe, this is for the best. You must come with me now."

"Not witout Hawy," She said quietly.

"Yes, I am afraid it must be without your brother. He has a path he must tread now, alone. Voldemort made sure of that."

Silent tears slipped down her cheeks, and she shook her head. Dumbledore just looked at her sadly.

"Come along Chloe," He picked her up and she struggled to get free from his arms. "Hagrid will be along shortly to bring Harry to the Dursleys."

"No, no!" She screamed. "Not witout Hawy! Ma! Da! I want ma!" She continued to scream.

Dumbledore was beginning to lose his patience with the girl, "Shush Chloe. Or I will give you a sleeping potion," He said icily.

Chloe continued to cry silently, and struggle in Dumbledore's arms. Dumbledore walked out of the house, and turned to look to the sky as he heard a rumbling approaching.

"It must be Sirius and that motorbike of his. Hagrid will be along soon," He apparated on the spot, taking a still protesting Chloe Potter with him.

* * *

AN: This fic is rated M for a reason. Mostly for later chapters. You have been warned.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria **


	2. Tear Upon the Rose

Chapter One: Tear Upon the Rose

* * *

"Alexis? Are you still awake?" A sleepy voice called down the stairs.

Alexis stood up from the sofa in the rec room in her basement. She walked to the base of the stairs and looked up to find her father standing at the top of the stairs. She smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Hey dad."

"Kiddo, you've got to sleep."

"I know, but I can't. I have tried. I swear."

"I know sweetie. But you've got to try."

Alexis nodded once and watched as her father disappeared upstairs once more. When she couldn't hear his footsteps any longer, Alexis padded quietly up the stairs, stopping in the bathroom. She turned on the tap, watching the cold-water fall into the porcelain sink. Alexis cupped her hands, catching the water there. Splashing the water on her face, she looked up into the mirror. Alexis always described herself as plain. Her skin was tan, her hair a dark brown, her eyes a honey brown. When she stood up straight, she was an average 5'6". She wasn't skinny, but average size, her body a combination of hard muscle and soft fat. Alexis was pleased with her body, and had no reason to hate herself. Sighing as she looked at the bags under her eyes, she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way into the kitchen. The hairs on the back of her neck rose as she passed through the living room. She stared into a corner for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Snap out of it Alexis. It's the lack of sleep," She whispered to herself.

Her stomach rumbled slightly as she passed into the kitchen. Smiling slightly, she decided to make herself a late night snack. As she did so, she started to get a strange feeling. The hairs on the back of her neck raised once more, a shiver running down her spine. If she listened closely, she could hear a faint buzzing. Alexis shifted slightly when she realized that it was coming from the living room. Picking up a sharp knife, she went back to the entrance of the living room, listening. Now she could hear whispers.

"When are we going to do this?" A female voice asked. "The train will be coming soon and we still have things to do before we can leave here."

"Hold your threstals Tonks. We don't want to scare the girl," A man's voice growled in answer.

Threstals? Alexis mouthed, trying to wrap her mind around this word. What the hell was going on? Feeling quite brave, she held the knife firmly, and stepped out of the shadows of the doorway.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Alexis growled.

Out of thin air, six people appeared. Alexis stared at them for a moment, her mouth falling open. She took a step back. A man with graying hair stepped forward.

"Please, do not be afraid Chloe," He said.

"What did you just call me?" She hissed.

"I am sorry Alexis. I called you Chloe, your real name."

"My name is Alexis. That's the way it has always been and that is the way it is staying. Who the fuck are you and what the hell do you want?"

"I am Remus Lupin. This is Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Bill Weasley, and Nym-" He was cut off by the purple haired woman.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!"

Remus smiled, "Sorry. And this is Tonks."

"Thanks for the introductions," Alexis replied, the sarcasm evident in her voice as she rolled her eyes. "But that means nothing to me. What the hell do you want?"

"We want to bring you to England to help your brother."

"My brother? What does Jason have to do with this? And why England?"

"She doesn't know?" Tonks hissed and her hair started changing colors rapidly.

Alexis did a double take, "Dude, your hair just changed colors," She said awed.

Tonks beamed, "I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance at will," Tonks changed her nose then, "See?"

"Cool!" Alexis frowned then. "Wait a second! Are you telling me that, that magic exists?" She said slowly.

Everyone nodded, "Look, we don't have a lot of time. Someone will explain everything later," Moody growled.

"Fine. What exactly do you want from me?" Alexis asked.

"We need you to come back with us, to provide blood protection. Sister's a closer link then aunt," Remus answered.

"But why now? Why not before? Why was I even brought here in the first place? And for that matter, how can I trust you?" Alexis pointed a finger in their direction.

"We are telling the truth. You just have to trust us ok?" Hestia answered. "We don't know the answers to your questions."

"You're just lackeys then?" Alexis snickered. "Doing someone else's dirty work?"

All of them visibly bristled and Bill even growled under his breath, "We're not anyone's lackeys. We choose to do what we do. If you don't come with us willingly, we can always take you by force."

"I would like to see you try," Alexis backed up, on guard.

Remus gave Bill a dirty look, "Bill," Remus said in a warning tone.

Bill looked apologetic as he said, "Sorry," He looked over Remus' shoulder to Alexis. "I'm sorry Alexis."

Alexis took another step back, "I don't know if I can do this,"

"You must be brave now," Kingsley said.

"What do you expect from me?" Alexis asked.

"We need you to come back to England with us. Once you have been trained a bit, Dumbledore will probably set you up to live with your brother."

"Do you expect me to give up how ever many years of my life just to be dumped back in this one when you don't need me anymore?" Alexis asked icily.

Tonks was the one who stepped forward, placing her hands on Alexis' shoulders. Her grey-violet eyes looked into Alexis' honey brown ones.

"You're part of our world, where we want you to remain. It wasn't our decision for you to remain here this long. If it was up to us, you would have been at Hogwarts, a year before your brother. The blame lies with someone else," She said softly, a smile tugging at her lips. She cut off Alexis' obvious questions. "Not now. Later. I will make sure you are both taken care off," She whispered and winked.

"Thank you," Alexis whispered back.

Tonks smiled and stepped back. Alexis took a deep breath, thinking for a moment. She looked back up toward them, making her decision.

"Fine. I will do it. Now what?"

"You have a glamour on you. That needs to be taken off. And then it's time for us to leave," Remus answered.

Alexis ran a hand down her face, "We should go downstairs. So we're not heard."

Everyone seemed to nod, most of them looking visibly relieved. "Alright. Moody, Kingsley, guard the front and back entrances." Alexis watched them leave. "Bill, stay at the top of the stairs. Warn us if someone gets up. Hestia, you will stay on the stairs. Tonks, you will help me."

Alexis, Tonks, and Remus walked quietly down the stairs, Alexis catching Tonks when she tripped near the top.

"Thanks!" Tonks said cheerfully.

Once they were downstairs, Alexis sat down on the sofa and looked up expectantly at the other two. Both Remus and Tonks took out their wands and Alexis flinched.

"They are just our wands. Think of them as a focus for our magic," Remus said and Alexis nodded.

"Can I see one?"

Tonks handed Alexis her wand, "Cherry wood with unicorn hair, 10 1/4 inches."

Alexis gave it a small wave but nothing happened. She looked up curiously.

"Was something supposed to happen?" Alexis asked.

"Not likely," Remus answered. "Once a wand chooses the wizard, it becomes attuned specifically to their magical aura. It's not attuned to you, so it is not surprising that nothing happened."

Alexis nodded as she absorbed this new information. She rubbed her hands together slowly as she looked at them. She looked back up into Remus and Tonks' faces.

"Just get this over with," She said quietly.

Remus nodded firmly and turned to Tonks, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yep. Let's do this."

Alexis closed her eyes, screwing up her face as if she was expecting it to hurt. Remus and Tonks waved their wands over Alexis' body in specific patterns, chanting quietly in Latin. White and gold lights shimmered around Alexis' body, until they finally disappeared. She flashed a dark midnight blue before she finally opened her eyes. Tonks conjured a mirror, handing it to Alexis. Alexis examined herself in the mirror. Her hair was raven black now, falling almost to her waist in soft waves. Her skin was paler, her eyes hazel, her nose longer, her lips slightly smaller. She turned her head downward and stood up. Alexis' clothes hung more loosely from her body and when she looked up, her eye level had changed. She was now several inches taller than Tonks, and only slightly shorter than Remus.

"Holy crap," Alexis whistled. "Damn, I look different."

"No offense Alexis, but do you have to swear so much?" Remus asked.

Alexis snickered, "Sorry dude. It's part of me. I swear, a lot. You will have to get over it."

Remus bowed his head and just shook it. And that's when he started to laugh. When he was done, he wiped tears from his eyes, the smile still on his face. Tonks had her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face.

"Care to explain Remus?" She asked.

"Just as stubborn as her mother," Remus smiled.

"Look, I know that I have other parents, biological parents. Where are they?" Alexis asked quietly.

Remus' smile turned into a frown, "They are dead Alexis," He answered just as quietly.

Alexis closed her eyes, attempting to hide her true emotions. Ever since she had first found out about her adoption, she had wanted to meet her true parents. And now she was not going to have the chance. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes once more.

"So I have a brother? And an aunt?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry is your brother. And your mother's sister Petunia, and her husband and son. Your uncle and cousin," Remus answered.

"How old is my brother?" Alexis found that she had a hard time saying the word brother.

"Fifteen. He will be 16 in July," Tonks answered.

"Irish twins," Alexis said as she thought to herself. "I'm seventeen. How the hell am I suppose to be an older sister to a kid I don't even know?" She asked herself quietly.

"Remus!" Hestia hissed and Remus walked over. "One of the Muggles woke up."

"Pretend you are asleep Alexis," Remus hissed as he disappeared, Tonks following.

Alexis snickered.

"Alexis, I thought I told you to try and sleep," Her dad's voice came down the staircase once more.

"Sorry dad. I was just going to try again."

"Try to lay down in the dark. Save some electricity," He chuckled.

"No problem dad," Alexis saluted smartly.

Remus and Tonks appeared once more, "How come you did not do as I told you?" He asked.

"I think I know myself a little better than you do. I'm an insomniac most of the time. It's worst in the summer when I don't have as much to do. My dad would have thought it was a little weird if I was actually sleeping," She giggled.

"Do you take anything for it? A sleeping potion or Muggle medicine?" Tonks asked tentatively.

Alexis frowned and shook her head vehemently, "I refuse. I deal with it as best as I can."

Tonks noticed Alexis' tone and realized this was not a topic to discuss. Remus noticed as well. That's when they both checked the time simultaneously.

"Remus, we need to get going if we want to keep our return to England a secret. Besides, we have to make sure we get to the train on time to meet Harry."

"You are right Tonks," He turned to Alexis. "Alexis, most of us are going to leave now. Hestia is going to stay with you to help you get all of your things together. We only have an hour. See they monitor all incoming portkeys-" He cut himself off when he saw the confused look on Alexis' face. "It's one of our ways to get around. We have only an hour before the guard changes in the International Portkey Office."

"Fine. Whatever. Just go," Alexis waved her hand in dismissal, already mentally figuring out how this was all going to work.

"Alexis," Remus began.

"Just go Remus," Tonks pushed him along and he left. "Alexis, look at me," Alexis did as she was asked. "I'm going to be around quite a bit, and so is Remus. I want to make sure this transition is as easy as possible. If you are unhappy about this, you don't have to come."

"I want to come. But you do realize that coming with all of you means I have to give up everything I know? Everything I love and care about? Do you have any kind of idea what that feels like?"

Tonks looked down at the floor, finding her shoes incredibly interesting for a moment before she looked back up, "No I don't know what that feels like. Take your time ok? Because before you know it, you will be in England, with your brother."

Alexis looked down at the floor, "I know," She whispered.

"Then I will get Hestia so you can get your things together."

Tonks put a hand on Alexis' shoulder, squeezing it for a moment before walking upstairs. Alexis heard a distinct thud that meant that Tonks had tripped again.

"Gods Tonks, can't you ever stay on two feet?" Alexis heard Hestia snicker.

"Shut up Hes'," Tonks grumbled.

Hestia Jones came down the rest of the stairs. Hestia was a black haired, blue-eyed woman, around the same height as Alexis. Alexis immediately noticed the scar running across her neck, disappearing at the collar of her shirt. Hestia noticed her gaze and spoke up.

"You like?" Hestia smiled.

"What happened?"

"Near the end of the first war, I was fresh out of the Auror Academy and they sent me off with my partner on a call that had come in. We tangled with half a dozen Death Eaters before reinforcements arrived. One of them got me with a curse. So now I have the curse scar."

"How big is it?" Alexis asked, awed at the woman.

"It ends here," Hestia pointed to her stomach. "Tore me from neck to stomach. I thought I was going to die. But I got really, really lucky," She put emphasis on the word really.

"What are Aurors?"

"Hmm… They're like your policemen. Yes, I think that's the right word."

"And Death Eaters?"

"You-Know-Who's followers," Hestia noticed Alexis' confused expression. "We don't say his name. He's a really bad guy back home. By the end of all this shite, you will know a lot more about him."

"How do you figure?"

Hestia sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Your brother defeated him when he was a year old. No one knows how it happened. Your brother is famous for killing him the first time," Hestia paused, biting her lip. "Look Alexis, I know you have a lot of questions, but we really have to start getting ready to leave. I will answer any of your questions though, I promise."

"Thank you,"

Hestia smiled, "Not at all. Come on."

Alexis opened the door to her bedroom, turning the light on. Hestia pulled something out of a pocket and set it on the floor. She brandished her wand and Alexis watched as it grew in size. It was a black trunk with silver trimmings. Hestia opened the lid and stepped back.

"You should be able to fit everything in here. And if not, well, we will figure something out."

Most of Alexis' clothes no longer fit her so she figured most of it could be given away. She kept her athletic shorts, sweatpants, some shirts and sweaters, and her two smallest pairs of jeans. All of her books, and random possessions were put into the trunk. When she was finally done, she turned to Hestia who had been organizing the trunk as Alexis handed her things.

"Is that everything then?" Hestia asked and Alexis nodded. "Ok, let's get out of here then."

"Hold on a sec'," Alexis interrupted. "What about my family? Is it even legal for you to do this?"

Hestia gave a small smile, "Dumbledore said he would take care of all of this. But I do have a letter for them," Hestia pulled out an envelope from an inside pocket. "So they're not worried."

Alexis nodded once, following Hestia up the stairs. They paused in the kitchen, Hestia placing the letter on the table, in full view. Hestia guided Alexis outside and into the backyard. They stopped in the middle of the yard, and Hestia paused as she rummaged around in her pockets for something. Alexis simply stared at the home she had grown up in, taking deep steadying breaths as she tried to gain control of her emotions.

"You ready Alexis? The portkey is set," Hestia said softly.

"Just a minute. They were good to me," Alexis answered.

Alexis looked at the house and then looked to the stars. She turned to Hestia then, walking back to her side.

"I'm ready," Alexis said, taking Hestia's hand.

"Ok, just touch this piece of rope. A finger is fine," Hestia reached over and waited for Alexis to grasp the length of rope. "1, 2, 3…"

They disappeared.


	3. Save Me from Tomorrow

Sorry for the long wait. I was having personal issues, and then computer problems. This chapter is about what's going on with Harry.

Harry woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. Sighing deeply when he realized that it was much too early, he laid back in bed, covering his eyes with his arm. He had dreamt of Sirius falling through the veil again. But then there was another dream. A girl, who looked so familiar to him, stood in a backyard, looking at the night sky. And then with another woman, they both disappeared. Harry had had strange dreams his entire life, and this was just another one of them. He just happened to remember this one quite clearly. Harry lay there for some time, thinking of his dreams, the battle at the Ministry, and what he had learned since then. Finally deciding to get up, Harry got ready, made sure everything was in his trunk, and walked down to the Great Hall to get a little bit of breakfast before leaving on the train later. When he walked into the Great Hall, there were very little people present. Harry sat by himself and afterward, walked down to the platform in Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione. Harry didn't feel like talking and the others realized this and didn't press him.

He sat with his forehead against the window, his dream from earlier playing again and again in his mind. When the train finally arrived, he was surprised to see some of the Order members there and was happy to see that Tonks and Moody were ok. The last time he had seen them, they were out cold, injured during the fight. He was even more surprised when they threatened the Dursleys. Dispassionately, he got into the Dursley's car, watching the scenery pass by as the car sped back to Surrey and number 4 Privet Drive. This was the last place Harry wanted to be, but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. At least not for a little bit. Maybe the Weasleys would come rescue him later in the summer? He sighed, and waited silently until they returned.

Vernon pulled into the driveway, shutting off the engine and getting out. He opened the boot of the car.

"Hurry up boy!" He hissed.

Harry went around the back of the car, pulling out his trunk and dragging it behind him up to the door.

"Hurry up before the neighbors see," Petunia said in turn, turning her head quickly as she looked around to see if the neighbors were looking out of their curtains, which they weren't.

Harry looked dejectedly at the ground and winced in pain when Vernon grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him inside.

"I will not have freaks threatening me boy! Now get up to your room."

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry intoned tonelessly.

After he had set down his trunk in his room, and put Hedwig's cage down, Vernon called him once more.

"Boy! Petunia and I are going out. We will be back later. Do not touch anything."

"Yes uncle Vernon," Harry answered.

Dejectedly, Harry lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He waited and thought and watched the sunset, and the moonrise. He didn't sleep that night at all, he wasn't plagued by nightmares, but that was only because he couldn't dream if he couldn't sleep. Later in the morning, Vernon pounded on Harry's door.

"Boy, Petunia has chores for you to do today. Get up!"

Grudgingly, Harry got up and dressed, making his way outside to wash the car. And then weed the garden, and then paint the fence. By around noon, it had gotten so hot that he could feel the sweat covering his entire body. He sat down on the ground exhausted.

* * *

Tonks watched Harry from the tree in the yard. At the moment, she was on guard duty, having relieved Remus that morning. She was thinking about the Potter children at the moment, seriously debating jumping from her perch, walking up to Harry and telling him what was going on. Before she could do anything rash however, she recalled the conversation she had had with Remus the day before after they had met the Hogwarts Express.

**(Flashback)**

Remus and Tonks headed to the Leaky Cauldron to talk. It was safer. Remus cast several privacy charms on their table and both sipped at their drinks.

"Remus, do you believe Dumbledore about the blood protection stuff?" Tonks asked, looking the werewolf in the eye.

He rubbed his forehead for a moment, "I am not sure what to believe anymore. Before Si-Sirius…" He trailed off and Tonks looked down at the table, her finger tracing the grain of the wood. "He told me that memories had started to come back to him. He continued to tell me that we have to save Chloe. 'We have to find her Moony. We have to save Chloe.' When I asked him who Chloe was, he said that the words wouldn't form. He tried putting the memories in a pensieve for me, but it would not work."

"Sirius remembered her?" Tonks looked up, full of curiosity.

"I guess. When I looked at her today, Gods, I thought Lily was back from the grave, minus the black hair and hazel eyes. Everything is coming back to me," Remus tapped his temple with a finger.

Tonks felt like her world was falling around her. She realized that if what Remus was saying was true, someone had known all along about Chloe being where she was. If Tonks couldn't trust the people she fought for, why should she fight for them?

"You do realize Remus," Tonks began slowly as she thought of the best way to phrase what she was thinking. "That only powerful magic could completely block a person from multiple people's memories? There are only a few people I wager could perform that kind of magic," Tonks said quietly.

"I know Tonks. But I would like to think the best of him. Why would he do something like that? What purpose did it serve? And why now? Why did he decide to bring her back now?"

"I don't know Remus. I just don't know," Tonks paused and then said, "I'm going to protect them both Remus, I swear. If I have to kidnap the both of them, I will do whatever I can."

"Oh believe me Tonks, I have been swearing that since Dumbledore sent us to collect her," _Forgive me James and Lily? _He silently pleaded to whoever was listening.

Tonks hesitated before she asked her next question, "Remus, where were you the night they were killed?"

"Out of the country. By the time I had heard, Harry and Chloe were already gone from the house, and the entire wizarding community was celebrating the defeat of Voldemort," In a rare fit of anger, Remus punched the tabletop, instantly bruising his knuckles. "If only I had been there, I would have made sure that Harry never had to go to those people and Chloe would have remained in the country."

"I'm sorry Remus," Tonks said softly.

"Thank you Tonks."

They eventually finished their drinks, going their separate ways for the day.

**(End Flashback)**

Finally Tonks made up her mind. _Damn it all. Albus can yell at me later._ She jumped down from the tree, tripping when she landed.

"Oof!"

Before she knew it, there was a wand at her throat, a very angry 15 year old staring down at her. She pulled the invisibility cloak off fully and held up her hands.

"Wotcher Harry. It's me Tonks."

"Prove it," He growled.

"I gave you a working model of a Firebolt last Christmas."

He lowered his wand, stashing it before anyone saw something. Harry held out a hand to Tonks, helping her to her feet. They sat down beside one another under the tree. Tonks cast a cooling charm around them.

"Thanks Tonks, that feels nice. What are you doing here anyway?" Harry wiped his forehead and looked sideways at her.

"Guard duty," She said nonchalantly.

"Lovely. Guess I can't even sneeze without Dumbledore hearing about it."

Tonks snorted, "I'm not the one that counts sneezes. I leave that to everyone else."

"So, why did you reveal yourself to me?"

Tonks shrugged, "You looked like you needed some company," She answered quietly.

Harry sighed, "No offense Tonks, but I barely know you."

"No offense taken. But just so you know, if you need someone to talk to, let me know. I would like to be your friend if you would let me."

"Being my friend tends to get you in trouble. If I remember correctly, you coming to save me got you hurt."

Tonks waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "Pish posh. It wasn't that bad. Besides, I'm not an Auror for nothing. I handled myself well enough before I tripped."

"You fell down how many stone stairs?" Harry asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Tonks chuckled, closing his mouth for him, "The bigger the fall, the harder the crash, the more glorious the story every time it's told," She smiled.

Harry gave a weak chuckle. He found that he enjoyed being in Tonks' company. She was funny, and easy to talk to. He decided then, that he would get to know her better. He felt better than he had since Sirius had fallen through the veil and decided to relax a little. They talked about little things at first, light, fluffy, and humorous topics.

"Hey Harry, you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"How about pizza? Does that sound good?" Harry nodded. "Ok, sit tight. I will be right back. Do you think you can stay out of trouble for ten minutes?" Tonks smiled.

Harry grinned, "I will try. I've stayed out of trouble so far."

"Cool. Hang tight. I will be right back."

Harry watched as Tonks walked across the lawn, disappearing in a swirl of invisibility cloak. Harry leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. He was tired and hot from doing chores all day. It was nice to just sit and do absolutely nothing. Finally Tonks returned, sitting down beside Harry. He opened his eyes smiling as he got a whiff of the hot pizza.

"That smells really good Tonks."

"This is making me extra hungry. It does smell really good."

Tonks pulled a pizza box out of her pocket, restoring it to it's normal size. She set it down on the ground between them and then pulled out more stuff. Breadsticks and cold root beer followed. Harry took a grateful sip of the cool liquid.

"Try some of the sauce with the breadsticks Harry. Tastes really good," Tonks closed her eyes as she chewed her bite of breadstick, a happy smile on her face.

"Mmm, you're right Tonks. It is good," Harry said around the breadstick he was still chewing on.

"Did anyone ever teach you to not talk with your mouth full Harry?" Tonks snickered, and Harry blushed, closing his mouth, swallowing the breadstick.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

"I'm just joking with you Harry," Tonks laughed. "I don't care."

Harry and Tonks enjoyed their afternoon together. When they were done, Tonks had still not worked up the courage to tell him about Alexis though. It was already starting to get dark. Harry and Tonks cleaned up their dinner, and moved back toward the house.

"Tonks, what did you do?" Harry turned when he heard someone whisper.

"Give me a minute Harry. It's the guard change."

Harry nodded and watched as a dark haired woman appeared out of thin air. He recognized the woman, but couldn't place a name.

"Hey Hes'. What's going on?"

Hestia rolled her eyes, "Tonks, we weren't suppose to show ourselves."

"I know but he looked so sad Hes'. How's Alexis?"

Hestia smiled, "She didn't stop asking questions until I made her go sleep. I got in a couple of hours and came here. Did you tell him?"

"No, I'm going to stick around and tell him I think. Where are you going to be?"

"The tree in the backyard."

"That's where I was. Ok. I will let you know when I leave."

"Ok."

Tonks went back over to Harry and Hestia disappeared. "Come on Harry. Let's get inside."

"Who was that?"

"Hestia Jones. Do you remember her?"

"I recognized her, but couldn't remember her name."

Harry let himself inside, Tonks following behind him upstairs. Tonks tripped, Harry catching her before she fell on her face. Harry went into his room, sat down on his bed and immediately Tonks began pacing. Harry got a worried expression on his face but waited for Tonks to say whatever it was she was going to say. Finally she took a deep breath, sat down on the bed beside Harry, and took his hands in hers.

"We're friends right Harry?" Harry nodded. "Before we came to meet you at the train, Remus, Hes', Kingsley, Moody, Bill, and I went across the pond."

"Is the Order trying to recruit Yank wizards or something?"

"No, we had to get someone."

"Just spit it out Tonks," Harry started to grow frustrated with her beating around the bush.

Tonks took a deep breath, "We went to get your sister," Tonks finally got it off her chest.

Harry just stared dumfounded at her, finally managing, "My sister?"

Tonks simply nodded and watched Harry get up from the bed and begin to pace in the smallest bedroom of Four Privet drive.

"How could he keep her from me?" He asked himself under his breath and then turned back to Tonks, "How old is she?"

"17, 18 in January."

"Why was she all the way in America? Did she study magic there? How come she didn't come back for Hogwarts?" Harry was firing off questions rapidly but stopped when Tonks held up a hand.

"Slow down there. I don't know the answers to your first and third questions. She didn't study magic there though."

"What's her name?"

"Chloe, but she prefers to be called Alexis. That's what the Muggles called her."

"Chloe," Harry rolled the name around his tongue. "When will I get to meet her?"

"Next weekend. There's a scheduled Order meeting on Sunday."

"Good," He paused. "Where is she staying?"

"Headquarters."

"With who? I thought nobody was living there."

"Remus mostly. But I guess a lot of the time, she's going to be by herself."

"I can't wait to see Dumbledore. He's going to get an earful when I see him."

"Everything will be alright Harry. It will all work out."

Harry lay down on the bed, and Tonks laid down beside him, leaning up on an elbow.

"You met her right Tonks?" She nodded, smiling. "Tell me about her."

"She knew we were there even though we were in different rooms. She actually threatened us with a knife. We were covered in disillusionment charms but we were still whispering to each other. Anyway, she is taller than me, but probably a little bit shorter than you. Unfortunately, she did not inherit the emerald eyes. Hers are hazel. Her hair is exactly like yours but hers is tamable and sits flat," She ruffled Harry's hair playfully. He had his eyes closed, trying to imagine her. "She's pale like you. Remus swears he thought your mum had come back from the dead minus the hair and eyes."

Harry sighed but then immediately looked alert. He went to his trunk, rummaging around until he found one of his most precious possessions. Flipping pages, he stopped when he found what he was looking for and sat down next to Tonks.

"Remus was right. I had forgotten what your mum looked like Harry. Just imagine her with black hair and hazel eyes."

Harry continued to flip pages, but one of the pictures brought him up short. Before, the picture had been one of him as a baby, his mum holding him, his dad's arm around his mum's shoulders. Now there was a little girl on his father's shoulders, waving energetically at the camera, his dad's other arm keeping her from falling.

"Uh Tonks? That picture wasn't like that before."

"Let me see it Harry," Harry handed the album over, Tonks waving her wand over the picture. "There was some kind of concealment charm on it. You never noticed it before?"

"I wasn't looking for it."

"The spell is breaking. All of it. I bet that now that her glamour is gone, everyone who was affected by the initial spell will remember. Chloe will exist again in those people's minds," Tonks said quietly.

"What spell?" Harry asked hotly.

"Remus did not remember her until Dumbledore told us about this mission. Sirius had been telling Remus that they had to save Chloe, but he couldn't form the words to explain to Remus who Chloe was. But when he looked at Chloe for the first time without her glamour on, everything came back to him," Tonks answered quickly as thoughts rushed at top speed through her brain, searching for connections.

Harry began to pace again, "Sirius and Remus probably needed a little extra oomph from the spell unlike the others because they were probably around a lot more than anyone else when we were born. But whoever cast the spell, and I'm betting it was Dumbledore, didn't do that. He gave the same amount of strength to everyone. But that means Wormtail will know now."

"Everyone who read the paper the day her birth was announced will now know that she exists."

"Is she really safe at Headquarters? If Voldemort finds her…" Harry couldn't finish his sentence.

Tonks pulled Harry close to her in a tight embrace, "Harry, when I vowed to protect you, I swore I would protect her as well. I will not let You-know-who use her against you," She whispered fiercely into his ear.

"Thank you Tonks," Harry felt better then he had in days, being held by Tonks. After a time, Harry said, "I have a sister Tonks. I have… I have family."

"I'm so happy for you Harry," Tonks whispered back, kissing the top of his forehead lightly. A frown crossed her face as new memories surfaced.

"What is it Tonks?" Harry asked, noticing her expression.

"I met her once, before that Halloween night. Mum and dad came to congratulate your parents. They knew each other because of Sirius. They brought me with. I was six I think. Lily let me hold her. I asked my mum where babies came from that day," Tonks giggled.

Harry laughed quietly as well, "Did you meet me too? When I was born?"

Tonks concentrated as she tried to think back that far, "Yeah, but it was different that time. Your parents knew that they were probably in danger, more so than before. They had barely escaped You-Know-Who while out on a mission. Mum was scared because of my aunt. Everyone knew she was a Death Eater. It was a strained meeting. Everyone was more alert, more wary," Tonks wiped tears that had spilled.

"I'm sorry Tonks," It was his turn to hold her close.

"It's alright. It's just, I remember what it was like to live then. It was worse than it is now. Much worse. And that time it lasted for eleven years. How long will it last this time?"

"Not that long if I have anything to say about it," Harry whispered fiercely.

"You are so brave, you know that Harry?" Tonks looked into Harry's eyes, her statement sincere.

He shrugged, "Dunno. Guess it's the Gryffindor in me."

"Maybe. Don't have much natural courage to claim as a former Hufflepuff."

"That is where you are wrong Tonks. I think you are pretty damn brave. You are an Auror. You are a member of the Order. You are sitting here with me, though I'm sure Dumbledore told you not to make contact with me."

Tonks giggled, wiping the last of her tears from her cheeks. However, she didn't pull out of his embrace. She cuddled further into his arms, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"_What am I doing?" _Tonks screamed at herself. _"He is fifteen years old! Pull away now Tonks! Be an adult here!"_

Tonks almost laughed at her conscience screaming at herself. Tonks, an adult? Since when? Tonks knew she would always be a kid at heart, no matter her age. She would also always be an incorrigible flirt.

"Keep this up Potter, and you might get lucky," She purred in her most flirtatious tone.

"Re-really?" He managed to stammer.

"_Bless his heart. He is so nervous. I thought he would have shagged half the girls at Hogwarts already." _

Tonks pulled herself closer to him, her mouth moving next to his ear, so he would feel it when she whispered to him.

"We are already at first. Care to take it to second?"

"Tonks…" He trailed off when Tonks moved to look him directly in the face.

She licked her lips, moving her face closer to his. At the last second, she veered away from his mouth, and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek.

"I think you should sleep now Harry. It is getting pretty late. Hestia will be outside if you need anything."

With that, she jumped off the bed, winked, and ran down the stairs tripping at the bottom. Harry fell back on his bed, a goofy grin on his face.

"_That girl will be the death of me!" _

Harry laughed, he felt so good right then.

* * *

Once Tonks got outside, she sought out Hestia. She climbed up into the tree and the two women sat down on one of the thicker branches beside one another. They didn't talk at all for a short time, until Tonks sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Tonks?"

"Be honest with me Hes'," Tonks began. "Do you think it's wrong to have a crush on a fifteen year old?"

Hestia rubbed a hand over her forehead, sighing before she answered, "Don't know Tonks. I guess it depends. I guess the better question is, are you falling for Harry Potter, or the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"I would like to think it's Harry Potter. Guess I will have to wait and see. Do you think he would like me like that?"

"He's a teenage boy Tonks. Who knows?"

"What have I done?" Tonks moaned, putting her head on Hestia's shoulder.

"It's ok Tonks. Don't worry about it. Figure it out first."

Tonks nodded, "Thank you Hes'. I'm going to my flat now. I will see you soon."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Tonks hopped out of the tree, apparating as soon as her feet touched the ground.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!


	4. Changes

I really have no excuse for waiting this long to upload the next chapter. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I had to cut it here, otherwise it would be way too long. Hope you enjoy.

Alexis stumbled on landing, but felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Hestia smiled at Alexis.

"You survived your first portkey ride. Congratulations! And across an ocean as well," She paused, looking around. "Coast is clear. Let's go."

They crossed the street and Hestia stopped between numbers 14 and ten. Hestia handed Alexis a slip of paper. Alexis looked at it, and then looked between the houses.

"I don't get it."

"Think for a moment. And then see," Hestia pointed between 14 and ten.

Alexis stared for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around it. And then a house began to appear. Once the house had fully materialized, Alexis and Hestia walked up the front path together, Hestia magically unlocking the front door.

"No one else is here right now, but I will show you around. I expect you're tired with the time difference and all. It's late morning here," Hestia moved forward. "Living room, kitchen down those stairs there, parlor," They started up the stairs. "Library, drawing room, and this is where you will sleep."

There were two beds in the room and a wardrobe. One of the beds was freshly made, and a small owl perched on the wardrobe. Hestia set down the trunk on the floor, enlarging it to it's normal size. Alexis and Hestia sat down on the bed and Hestia lay back, shutting her eyes, and putting an arm over her face.

"I am tired," She stated flatly.

"I don't want to keep you awake but do you mind answering some more of my questions?"

"No, it's ok. I can function for a little bit longer. Fire away."

For the next half an hour, Alexis asked questions and Hestia tried to answer and explain them as best as possible. Finally however, Hestia held up a hand to stop the flow of questions from Alexis.

"Ok, Alexis. I held out as long as I could but I really need to sleep. I have duty tonight. But I promise, the next time I stop by, or anyone else for that matter, will answer anything else you come up with."

Alexis yawned, and Hestia smiled, "Looks like you need to sleep too."

"But I'm not tired though. Please? Just one more?"

Hestia got up, "Sleep Alexis. You need to sleep. So do I. I will be by tomorrow afternoon."

Alexis pouted but finally gave in. "Fine. You will be back though?" She asked almost as if she was scared to hear that Hestia would say she would never return.

Hestia smiled kindly, "Yes, I will be back."

Alexis took off her shoes and hoodie, snuggling under the blankets. Hestia moved over to the windows and shut the curtains. Before she left though, she paused at the side of the bed. She took a match, lighting the candle on the bedside table.

"There's more candles in the drawer. Sleep. Remus will be by tonight," She whispered.

"Thank you Hestia," Alexis yawned again.

Hestia smiled, leaning forward. She kissed Alexis' forehead, smoothing the hair away from her forehead.

"Sweet dreams Alexis," Hestia moved toward the door, opening it part way.

By the time she was out in the hall and closing the door softly, Alexis was already asleep.

* * *

"Chloe? I am sorry Alexis. Are you awake?"

Alexis struggled to consciousness. She panicked, struggling slightly when she realized the sheets and blanket were twisted tightly around her body as though she had tossed and turned violently in her sleep. Managing to free herself, Alexis sat up, placing her feet on the floor, and opening the door slightly. Remus was on the other side.

"Hey Remus. What's going on?" She asked, shaking the last bits of sleep from her senses.

"I wanted to let you know that I was here. How did you sleep?"

Alexis shrugged, "Ok, I guess."

Remus gave her a tight smile, "Did you have anymore questions right now?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Alexis paused as she organized her thoughts, "Where exactly are we? I mean I kind of asked Hestia general knowledge questions about the magical world earlier."

"We are in Sirius' old house. As you read on the address earlier, this is headquarters. I cannot say the exact address because I am not the secret keeper-"

Alexis interrupted, "Secret keeper?"

"If someone wanted to hide something, a property, they would place a Fidelius charm on it. The secret of it is placed inside someone, the secret keeper. Only they can reveal the location of the place under fidelius."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense. And this Order?"

"An organization under Albus Dumbledore. We are against You-Know-Who and his Death Eaters."

"What do you do exactly? I mean do you guys have epic duels to the death or something?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, however she was genuinely interested.

Remus gave a small cough, a small smile tugging at his lips, "I am sorry Alexis. Because you are not an Order member, I cannot tell you anything."

Alexis snorted with disgust, "Who am I going to tell?"

"No one, because I am not telling you anything," Remus was grinning. "Moving forward…"

"When do I get to actually start all this magic stuff?"

"Oh, right now if you want. I brought some books over. Most of them were on the list for first years this past year. You will start small and work your way up."

"Don't I need a wand though?"

"Hestia told me, well more like demanded, that she take you shopping tomorrow afternoon."

Alexis sniggered, "Damn right I'm going shopping," She said quietly but her smile quickly disappeared. "I don't have that much money though."

"Money is something you do not have to worry about," Remus pulled something small out of a pocket and handed it over to Alexis. "This is your vault key at Gringotts, the wizarding bank," He answered before Alexis had even opened her mouth. "There should be more than enough money in there for whatever shopping you feel the need to do."

Alexis took the small golden key, examining it closely. It looked like any ordinary key, but when she tilted it, the light hitting it just right, three numbers appeared. Alexis put the key on the bedside table. Until she could figure out a safeguard against losing the thing, it would have to stay in plain sight.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me Remus?" Alexis raised her arms over her head, stretching.

Remus nodded once, "There is food in the kitchen when you want to eat. Do not mind Kreacher. He is old and talks to himself. And stay away from Buckbeak."

"The house elf and hippogriff right?" Alexis asked and Remus nodded. "Got it. Crazy elf, and dangerous bird, horse thing. Check."

Remus chuckled lightly, "Very well. If you need anything, send the owl with a note. It will find one of us. I must go now."

"To do what?" Alexis asked in her most innocent tone.

Remus had a hand on the doorknob and turned his head slightly to look at Alexis. A smile crossed his face, "You will not get information from me that easily Alexis. Behave yourself."

Alexis rolled her eyes, and Remus was gone. "Behave myself? Honestly. How much damage can I do?"

Alexis knew she was not going to fall back asleep, so she walked downstairs, stopping in the kitchen. She needed to eat. As she rummaged around the cabinets in the kitchen, she finally had everything she needed. Just as she turned around to walk back upstairs, she almost dropped what she was holding, she was startled when she saw the little elf standing there. Taking a deep breath, Alexis set her plate and crouched down in front of the elf.

"There is another one in the house. Kreacher has not seen this one before. Mistress will not be happy. No she will not," He mumbled furiously.

"Hi Kreacher. I'm Alexis."

Kreacher simply stared at her, "Why are you in my Mistress' house?" He finally asked.

"I was brought here, to help," Alexis answered

Kreacher didn't say anything, mumbling under his breath. Alexis didn't catch any of it and waited. Kreacher left then, leaving a very confused Alexis. Alexis got up, shrugging her shoulders, and making her way upstairs to the living room. As she ate, she opened the books Remus had brought. She found Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration the most interesting, the other stuff not as much. She found _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _interesting because it meant there were so many animals that existed that she hadn't known about before. After reading the introductions to most of the books, she flipped through the rest, but soon found most of the easy spells uninteresting. She wandered upstairs, opening the door to the library. She perused the shelves until she found several books that caught her interest. Alexis walked back downstairs, stretching out on the sofa, and opening a book on advanced Transfiguration theory. That's where she fell asleep.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I really do appreciate it.


	5. Shopping, Full Moons, and Weasleys

Alexis woke to giggles. She opened one eye to find Hestia standing close by, a bucket hanging in front of her.

"Don't even think about it," Alexis grumbled, closing her eyes again. "Give me a minute yeah?"

"Alexis, it is almost noon. We have a lot of shopping to do."

"Give me five more minutes," Alexis' book fell on the floor with a thud when she turned onto her side. She didn't even flinch.

"Ok, you asked for it," Hestia waved her wand, and the bucket of ice cold water fell on top of Alexis' head.

Alexis sat up with a start, sputtering, her cheeks going red as her anger at being woken up in such an abrupt and cold manner taking over. She turned to Hestia, glaring icily at the older Auror. Hestia, for her part, was almost doubled over, laughing so hard she had already started to cry, holding her sides.

"I swear to God Hestia, you are so lucky I don't know that much magic yet and I don't have a wand," Alexis growled.

Hestia eventually stopped laughing, "Come on. You have to admit it was pretty funny."

Alexis gave her a small smile, "I can't wait for the payback. You are so going to get it Hes'."

"I wait for the day. Now, get a move on," Hestia made shooing motions with her hands.

Grumbling, Alexis made her way back upstairs, getting ready for the day. Just as she walked back down, Hestia threw something to her, and Alexis caught if deftly.

"What's this?"

"It's a cloak. Put it on. We have to blend in."

"Ok."

Alexis found the top, clasping the fastening closed at the base of her neck. Once more, they traveled by portkey, arriving inside a dingy pub. Alexis looked around with interest. Besides those that had come to collect her, she had not seen any other wizards or witches. They walked through the pub, Hestia occasionally waving to anyone she happened to know. Hestia guided Alexis toward the big, white marble building at one end of the alley. Alexis stared at the writing on the door for several minutes before Hestia realized that Alexis was no longer with her. Smiling, she went back to collect her charge.

"Come on Alexis. It's time to go get your money."

Alexis nodded and allowed Hestia to guide her toward a counter. There was a small bustle of people about, Alexis asking questions non-stop. Hestia answered her questions as well as she could. They waited in line, finally getting helped by a goblin.

"Ms. Potter would like to make a withdrawal," Hestia leaned toward the counter and said quietly.

"Key please," The goblin held out a clawed hand.

Alexis fiddled with something just under her shirt. She pulled out the piece of string she had found, undid the knot, and pulled off the key. Handing the little golden key over, she waited as the goblin examined it.

"Seems to be in order."

Before the goblin could do anything more, Alexis asked, "Is there any way that I could get a balance and record of activity?"

"Yes. One moment please."

The goblin fiddled with a machine on the counter beside him. A moment later, a piece of parchment slipped out of one end, the goblin taking it and handing it over to Alexis. She took it with a soft thank you. Another goblin escorted them to the cart room, and Alexis read the parchment while they walked.

Ms. Chloe Lily Potter

Vault 686

Vault Type: Trust

Current estimated balance: 4 million galleons, 1,456,302 sickles, 556,342 knuts

Activity:

Initial deposit of 1 million galleons by Lord Potter

Deposit of 2 million galleons, 579,366 sickles, 379,984 knuts on death of Lord and Lady Potter as stated in last will and testament

Deposit of 1 million galleons, 876,936 sickles, 176,358 knuts on death of James and Lily Potter as stated in last will and testament

Alexis stuffed the paper away, taking a deep breath as she got her emotions under control. She didn't want to see the paper tell her that she had gotten all of her money because four people had died. She would trade the money any day of the week just to see her real parents for the briefest of moments. Soon, they were careening wildly through the bowels of the bank, the excitement of the ride helping to get rid of her depressing thoughts. Hestia noticed Alexis' changed mood and didn't press her to talk. They finally came to a screeching halt, the goblin getting out of the cart first, Alexis and Hestia following close behind. Alexis handed her key to the goblin and he opened it. Hestia whistled when the door was open fully.

"Geez, you're loaded. I have never seen so many galleons in my life."

"Ms. Potter, here is a bag for your money," The goblin handed her a drawstring bag.

Alexis took it, stepping into the vault, filling the bag with heavy coins. Soon the bag was full and they clambered back into the cart. The ride finally took them back up to the surface and into the afternoon sunlight. Hestia led Alexis down the street.

"We will go to Madam Malkin's first, so you can get proper clothes," Hestia seemed extremely excited at the prospect of clothes shopping.

"Madam Malkin's?" Alexis asked.

"She sells wizard clothes, Muggle clothes, and stuff in-between."

Hestia finally stopped outside a shop, opened the door, and walked inside. A small bell tinkled when Hestia opened the door, and a woman bustled out from the back.

"Ms. Jones, what can I do for you?"

"My charge here needs a whole new wardrobe."

"Alright. Let's get started then."

Alexis was ushered onto a small stool, and Madam Malkin started taking measurements, dictating the numbers to a floating quill and clipboard. She then disappeared, bringing back a pile of clothes and bolts of fabric, fitting them to Alexis. Hestia offered her suggestions and opinions, pointing out colors she thought looked best on her, and so on. After an hour and a half, Alexis was getting irritated. Hestia continued enjoying it however.

"You like this too much Hestia," Alexis grumbled.

"I only have a younger brother. I never get to help anyone shop for clothes. Well Tonks sometimes, but even that's rare."

"You have a brother? What's he like?"

"My brother Ares is three years younger than me. He's finishing up in the Auror Academy right now. Mum and I are so proud of him. Following in my footsteps," Hestia smiled proudly and happily.

"Ares?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, snickering.

"Hey, you try having a family tradition of being named after Greek gods and goddesses," Hestia giggled.

"And your dad?" Alexis asked tentatively.

Hestia frowned, "Died during the first war," She said softly.

"I'm sorry Hestia. I didn't know."

She waved a hand, a smile quickly returning, "He died fighting. It is the way he would have wanted to go."

They went back to safer topics. For another half an hour, they were alone in the shop. By the time they were nearly done, more people had started to trickle in. Madam Malkin rang everything up, folded it, put it into packages and shopping bags. Hestia shrunk all of the bags, putting them in a pocket. They then walked a little farther down the road, and into Ollivander's. A small bell tinkled here too, and an old man came out of the back of the shop. A look of recognition crossed his face as he looked at Alexis.

"Chloe Potter I assume?" Alexis nodded and Ollivander smiled. "No mistaking the Potter looks, though you do look more like your mother than your brother does. However, I was expecting you several years ago." Alexis nodded once more. "Let's get started then," He started taking measurements, talking as he did so. "Your mother 10 1/4 inches, swishy wand of willow. Good for Charms. Your father, 11 inch pliable wand of mahogany. Nice for Transfiguration. And your brother, 11-inch holly wand with a very special phoenix feather. Well, let us begin."

12 wands later, Alexis knew she had found the one as soon as she laid a hand on it. Blue and green sparks came out of the end.

"Very nice Ms. Potter. Ebony, 10 ½ inches, dragon heart string. I must say that that wand has been sitting on the shelf for quite a while."

Alexis smiled, pocketing the wand and paying Mr. Ollivander. Alexis and Hestia walked out and back up the street.

"Strange, never met anyone with an ebony wand before," Hestia mentioned off-handedly.

"Is it a rare wood or something?"

"If is the wood I am thinking of, it only grows in hotter climates. Most people tend toward more common woods," She paused and then smiled. "Then again, you are a Potter, so nothing can be normal for you lot I suppose."

They stopped in the Leaky Cauldron on their way out, ate a late lunch, and chatted over their meal. They then returned to Grimmauld Place via portkey.

"Here you go Alexis. I think someone is supposed to stop by later to check up on everything. Did you need anything right now?"

Alexis shook her head, "No, I don't think so. Thank you for everything Hestia."

"It was no problem, I had a lot of fun," She smiled and left.

* * *

Alexis went upstairs, putting all of her clothes away, and then went back downstairs to the living room. Alexis could now practice the spells she had been reading about. Time seemed to pass by without her even noticing as she tried to master the simple spells. When the door unlocked, Alexis looked up to find Remus coming in. He smiled when he spotted her.

"Chloe, sorry Alexis. I see you have gotten your wand. Practicing already?" Alexis nodded smiling. "Excellent. Why don't you show me what you can do so far?"

Alexis showed Remus all the spells from the first three chapters of the Standard Book of Spells.

"You have done a lot in a short amount of time. Keep up the good work," He paused then asked, "Hungry?"

"A little I guess."

"I will make some dinner. How does that sound?"

Alexis shrugged, "Alright."

Remus left and Alexis continued reading. When Remus came and got her, they ate in relative silence until Remus broke it.

"Alexis, tonight's the full moon. I don't know if you know, but I am…" He trailed off.

A look of fear crossed her face, "Hestia told me," she said quietly.

Remus blanched at Alexis' obvious fear, "I usually transform here, but if you would rather I do not, I will go somewhere else."

"No. You won't try to hurt me will you?"

Remus looked up horrified, "No of course not," He said quickly. "I will lock myself in the attic. As long as you stay out, you will be fine. I can send you somewhere else for the night if you want."

"No Remus. I am not scared. It will be alright."

He nodded once, "It is getting late. I better go," He helped Alexis clean up and then she watched him walk up to the attic.

Alexis went to her room, changed into pajamas and tried to sleep. But like most nights, sleep eluded her. She watched the sky grow dark, the first stars start to peek out, and the moon rise. That is when Remus started to howl, and scratch the floor. It was so loud, it sounded like Remus was in the room with her. Alexis screwed her eyes shut, covering her ears in an attempt to block out the noise. It did not work however. Alexis padded down to the living room, where the howls were not as loud. She stayed up all night, practicing, finishing the rest of the Standard Book of Spells, and half of the defense book. When it was about 7:30, Alexis pocketed her wand, marked her page, and went to make breakfast for herself and Remus. Tentatively, she walked up the attic stairs, opening the door slowly.

"Remus?" Alexis called into the gloom.

Something stirred against the far wall, "Lily?" He asked confused.

Slowly, Alexis moved closer, kneeling down at his side, "No Remus. It's Chloe," It was the first time she had called herself that, but she figured it would help with Remus' confusion.

"You sound like Lily. And you smell like her too," Remus sniffed the air.

"Remus, lets get out of here. I made breakfast."

"Thanks Chloe," Alexis put one of his arms over her shoulders and helped him to stand.

They walked slowly down the attic stairs and Remus stopped her.

"I need to rest. I usually stay in Sirius' old room," Alexis opened the door, helped Remus onto the bed, pulling the covers up.

"I will go get breakfast. Be right back."

Remus nodded once, his eyes fluttering closed, and then snapping back open. Alexis hurried downstairs, grabbed the breakfast tray, and took it back upstairs. Remus was sitting up in bed, a weak smile on his face when Alexis entered.

"Sorry for mistaking you for Lily Alexis."

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, setting the tray on the bed and perching on the edge, "It's ok. I don't remember them anyway."

"Not even a little? You were-"

"Two and a half when it happened. I'm not sure really. Some things have been coming back to me since I have been here. But I'm not sure if it's real or imagined."

They ate in silence the rest of the time. Just as they were finishing, Remus started to drift off. Alexis took the breakfast dishes downstairs, and then got ready. Going down into the living room once more, she started reading once more, not stopping until she heard the front door opening. Immediately on her guard, Alexis stood up, wand in hand. A red haired woman and a younger one that looked like her daughter walked into the living room when they spotted Alexis.

"You must be Alexis," The woman bustled forward, completely ignoring the hand Alexis held out to her to shake and squeezing her tightly in a hug instead.

When she finally let go, she introduced herself, "I am Molly Weasley. And this is my daughter Ginny."

Alexis smiled at Ginny who smiled back. She was slightly shorter than Alexis, and quite pretty.

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you," Alexis said politely.

"You must hate being here all by yourself. The headmaster has agreed that you can come have dinner with us tonight."

"Thank you," Alexis began, seething inside at having to get permission to do something. "I'll just get my cloak and tell Remus I'm leaving."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Alexis, shocked, "Remus is here? He did not go somewhere else to change?" She asked indignantly.

"No," Alexis said slowly. "He locked himself in the attic."

"That was not very safe. I will have a word with him at the next meeting."

"Mrs. Weasley, it's alright. I promise. Nothing happened," She glared at Alexis, wondering if she was in fact telling the truth.

Alexis ran up the stairs before Molly had the chance to yell at Alexis further. As she walked to the bedroom, she knocked lightly and then walked inside. Remus opened his eyes as Alexis did so.

"Hey Remus. Mrs. Weasley is here and she said the headmaster said I could go have dinner over there tonight."

"She knows I am here," He simply stated.

"Yeah. She's pretty mad that you changed here. Said she would have a word with you at the next meeting," Alexis giggled.

Remus groaned, "I will see you later then. Let me know when you get back. Ok Chloe?"

"Yeah, no problem."

Alexis walked back downstairs, "Ready dear?" Molly asked.

Alexis nodded. They stepped outside, taking a portkey to their destination.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley's hands prevented both Alexis and Ginny from falling. Alexis didn't see anything, but once they started walking forward, the air shimmered slightly and a house appeared. Alexis smiled at the somewhat crooked house and was ushered into the back garden where two tables were being set up beside each other.

"Boys," Mrs. Weasley's voice called and everyone turned to look at her. "This is Alexis. She is having dinner with us tonight," They waved, coming to introduce themselves. "They already know who you are dear," Molly whispered just as Arthur introduced himself.

Bill, Fred, George, and then Ron all introduced themselves. Alexis ended up sitting between one of the twins and Ron. It was the first time she had been outside since the day before and enjoyed it while it lasted, because once she got back to Grimmauld Place, her house arrest would be put in place once more. When there was a lull in the conversation, Alexis turned to Ron whom she had learned was one of her brother's best friends.

Quietly, she asked, "Hey Ron? I was wondering if I could ask you something."

He turned to Alexis, smiling slightly, "Sure."

"You've known Harry for years right? How is he going to react?"

Ron sighed, leaning back in his chair, "He is going to be angry. You should have seen him last summer…"

"At me?" Alexis asked worriedly.

"No, not at you. At whoever kept this from him."

"Oh," It was all she could manage.

"Don't worry Alexis. I'm sure it's going to be fine."

"Thanks Ron."

Mr. Weasley took Alexis back to Grimmauld Place after dessert. Just as she arrived, Remus was getting ready to leave, glad that she had gotten back before he left. Alexis studied for a little while before going to sleep.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!


	6. Reunions

This is a particularly long chapter, but I wanted to keep it all together.

Saturday afternoon found Alexis bored and wanting to go outside. Remus hadn't explicitly said that she couldn't go outside, but rather implied it was best if she stayed inside. At the moment, Alexis was sitting upside down in an armchair in the living room, conjuring different colored bubbles, watching them float toward the ceiling, and eventually pop. She looked toward the door when she heard the numerous locks open. Quickly, Alexis scrambled out of the chair, rushing up to Remus before he had even taken two steps inside.

"Remus, can I go outside? Please? I feel like I'll go crazy if I don't go outside," Alexis put her hands together in a praying position.

Remus softened when she gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "Stay in the front yard or the park across the street. Do not wander. And come back if you think there is something wrong."

"Thank you Remus!" She hugged him, practically running outside.

Alexis paused on the front step for a moment, taking a deep breath. Even though she had spent the entire Friday evening outside in the Weasley garden, she was still used to being outside for long periods of time. Whether that was for sports, soccer and basketball, or walking places, she much preferred the outdoors. Across the street, bushes bordered a small park. She went there now, sitting down on one of the swings. She swung for a little while, not thinking of anything really. Then, she felt someone appear nearby. Alexis wasn't sure how she realized this, and simply shrugged it off for the time being. She felt a hand push her as she continued to swing, and without looking, she knew who it was.

"Hello Kingsley. How are you today?" She leaned back and looked upside down at his smiling face.

"Hello Alexis. How have you settled?"

Alexis jumped off the swing away from him. They walked back toward 12 Grimmauld Place side by side.

"Alright I suppose. It's a little boring and lonely sometimes. But I study to occupy most of my time."

"How are your studies coming along?"

"Well enough I suppose. It's hard when there isn't anyone around to guide and teach me if I get stuck. But it's worth it in the end."

"You have a good head on your shoulders. Would you care to show me what you have done so far?"

They were in the front hall by then. Sitting down on the sofa beside one another, Alexis went through all of the spells she had learned so far. They were all mostly simple, but it took about a half an hour.

At the end of the demonstration Kingsley asked, "And you started?"

"Thursday afternoon."

"Very impressive."

Blushing, Alexis said, "Thank you Kingsley."

Just then Remus walked in, "Hello Kingsley. I did not know that you were here," Remus walked forward, shaking Kingsley's hand. "Care for dinner? It is ready in the dining room."

"Thank you Remus. I will."

Kingsley and Remus left after dinner, but not before they helped clean up. Remus pulled Alexis aside before he left though.

"Chloe, sorry Alexis."

Alexis interrupted him, "It's alright Remus. You can call me Chloe. But you're the only one for now."

Remus smiled, "Thank you Chloe. I do not know if you heard last night, but Kreacher appeared in the attic last night. Don't know what he was doing," Remus just shook his head, "And well…"

"Kreacher is no more then," Alexis replied.

"What I fear is Harry's reaction. I do not think he has quite forgiven Kreacher for lying about Sirius."

"It's ok Remus. I'm sure it will all be fine. Go do whatever it is you need to do."

"Goodnight. We will all be by tomorrow."

Alexis stared at the door for a moment after Remus left, then turned back to the empty house. She walked up the stairs, and into the library. Turning up the gas lamps, she looked among the rows of books. Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled the book off the shelf, curling up in the window seat. For the rest of the night, because sleep was nowhere to be found for her, Alexis learned about Occlumency, the art of defending her mind.

* * *

The next day, Remus walked up the stairs, opening the door slowly to the library. He had searched all the other obvious spots already, but none of them had yielded the presence of one Chloe Lily Potter. He smiled slightly as he looked around the library, and found his charge curled up in the window seat, her eyes flicking back and forth as she read a book. He walked forward, clearing his throat, getting her attention.

"There you are Chloe. People are starting to arrive. Will you come downstairs please?"

"Can I see Harry first? If he wants to see me of course," She said quietly.

"He has not arrived yet, but when he does, I will send him up."

"Thank you Remus. For everything you've done so far."

"I have done very little when you think about it. You have done most of it yourself with very little help from me."

Changing the topic quickly, Alexis asked, "Remus, do you know Occlumency? I've been reading about it all night but have no way to try it out."

Remus looked at her sadly, shaking his head slightly, "Sorry Chloe. I don't. Would you like me to ask around to see if someone will help?"

Alexis shook her head, "No, never mind. It's alright."

"Alright. I will see you in a little bit then."

Remus walked out of the room. Alexis turned to look out the window, waiting for her brother to arrive.

* * *

Harry paced anxiously in the smallest bedroom of Privet Drive, waiting for Tonks to arrive. Finally, she did.

"Are you ready Harry?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, I think so," He nodded.

Harry put on his school cloak, he and Tonks walked outside, taking a portkey. Harry looked nervously between number ten and 14 as 12 Grimmauld Place began to appear before his eyes.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Harry asked nervously as they walked up the front path side by side.

Tonks giggled, "Just be yourself Harry. You will be fine."

As soon as Harry walked inside, many people vied for his attention. Remus was finally able to get close enough to whisper, "She is in the library and is anxiously waiting to meet you."

"Thank you Remus," Harry turned to Tonks. "Moral support Tonks?"

"Of course. Let's go."

They walked up the stairs, stopping outside the library door. Tonks took up a guard position at the door, daring anyone to intrude on the Potter sibling's reunion. Harry tentatively put his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated in opening the door. Tonks placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's cheeks burned.

"Go ahead Harry," She whispered. "Go see Alexis."

Harry nodded once and pushed open the door. Looking around, he spotted someone sitting in the window seat. Immediately she looked up, and their eyes met. Emerald looked into hazel. She gave him a shy smile, trying to gauge his emotions. He stepped toward her, feeling an overwhelming sense of recognition.

'_Merlin, I feel like I have known her forever. And in a sense I have. My family, my sister. Chloe.'_

* * *

Alexis watched her brother walk up the front path with Tonks. Different emotions and thoughts started running through her.

"_Will he like me? Not want me to be a part of his life?"_

She continued contemplating until she knew someone, two someones, were outside the door. Alexis waited, her breath catching in her chest. Finally when he was looking straight at her, Alexis looked up, meeting his eyes. An overwhelming sense of familiarity rushed through her. Harry paused and Alexis stood up from her seat. They walked toward one another, stopping halfway, just looking at one another. Alexis was the first to move. She lifted her arm, placing her hand on one of Harry's cheeks. He closed his eyes, placing a hand over hers. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I feel as if I know you already," Alexis whispered. "I have seen you before. In my dreams I mean."

Harry nodded, "And you've been in mine," He paused, looking straight at her, "Can I-?" He cut himself off.

Alexis smirked, "Can you what?"

"Can I hug you?"

Alexis smiled bigger, "Course you can. We're family aren't we?"

Harry smiled and nodded. Alexis threw her arms around his neck, and he pulled her close by putting his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a good minute before Harry picked Alexis up, swinging her around. She laughed loudly, and begged for Harry to let her go. Finally he did. They walked over to the window seat, sitting down and facing one another. They didn't speak at first, and suddenly Alexis got a far away look in her eyes, a repressed memory coming forward. Alexis looked down at a baby Harry. He kicked his feet in the air, gurgling merrily. Baby Harry clung desperately to Chloe's chubby toddler hand. Alexis focused once more on the young man sitting across from her, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"What are you thinking of?" Harry asked quietly.

"A repressed memory, of the two of us. I suddenly remembered it," She replied just as quietly.

"I have been practicing Occlumency and Legilimency with Tonks. Can I see it?" He asked pleadingly.

"You know Occlumency? I've been reading a book about it all night but Remus doesn't know how so I can't practice," Alexis said in an excited rush.

Harry smiled, "I can help if you want. Tonks might be a better teacher though."

"I would really like that. It's one thing to be learning all these spells. It's another to learn with someone else."

"You've been here all alone this whole time haven't you?" He asked quietly.

"Remus is around quite a bit. Hestia spent Thursday with me. Mrs. Weasley took me to the Burrow Friday for dinner, and Kingsley came over yesterday. I've been alright. Trying to catch up."

"You shouldn't be here by yourself. It's not fair. I mean, even I have got Tonks whenever I need her."

"It's alright Harry. I'll deal. Besides Hestia said she would be around in the next couple of days," She paused and then smiled. "So, do you want this memory or not?"

"Yes please," Harry smiled.

Alexis and Harry held hands, looking into one another's eyes. Thinking of her lessons that she had read about in the Occlumency book, Alexis pushed the memory to the forefront. When it was over, they blinked, breaking eye contact.

"Thanks Alexis," Harry whispered after he had digested the memory.

"You Harry, are allowed to call me Chloe," Alexis smiled, squeezing his hands.

"Oh really? I have to receive permission to call you your real name?" His tone was joking.

"Yes. You are one of two people allowed to call me that."

Curiously he asked, "Who is the other one? And why are they so privileged?"

"Remus. The other night was the full moon…"

"Oh no. He didn't change here, did he?"

Alexis nodded, "He did. Locked himself in the attic. Awful noises. Anyway, the next morning, when I went to go see if he was ok, he called me Lily. He was confused. After he was kind of normal, I told him he was allowed to call me Chloe."

"Why did he call you Lily?"

"He said that I sounded like her, and I smelled like her too."

"Oh," Harry looked sad for a moment. "Weren't you scared?"

"A little. I was more worried about him," Alexis paused. "Oh yeah. Kreacher went into the attic that night."

"Damn that house elf. I was hoping to get rid of him myself," Harry muttered.

They were silent as they both got lost in their own thoughts. Alexis leaned her forehead against the windowpanes. She sighed and then looked back at Harry.

"Look Harry, I understand if you don't want to accept me into your life. I would completely understand."

Harry scowled for a minute, "Chloe, you are my sister. I want you to be a part of my life. Maybe we should try being friends first? Figure out what it means to be siblings?" He shrugged, his face now holding a worried expression.

Alexis gave him a soft smile, "Thanks Harry. Yeah. Let's be friends first."

* * *

Remus walked upstairs when Dumbledore arrived. With Albus' arrival, the meeting could start.

"Remus, could you tell Harry that we would like to see him?" Ron asked up the stairs.

Remus nodded, "Yes, I will tell him."

Remus was stopped at the library door by Tonks, "I don't think so Remus. It's their time to be together."

"I just want to tell them the meeting is going to start. And that Ron and Ginny are looking for Harry. You should head downstairs anyway," Quietly he continued. "Relax Tonks. I am on their side more than Albus' right now."

Tonks blushed, realizing the insult she had implied to Remus, "Sorry. I have become quite protective of them these last couple of days."

Remus gave Tonks a soft smile, "Perfectly understandable. They are all I have left Tonks."

Tonks smiled in turn, "I know Remus. I will see you downstairs."

Tonks patted him on the shoulder, making her way downstairs. Remus stuck his head in the library, looking around until he spotted the last Potters sitting in the window seat.

"Chloe? Harry? I just wanted to tell you that the meeting is about to start and Ron and Ginny are looking for you Harry."

"Could you tell them to come up here please?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Remus headed back downstairs. "Ron, Ginny. Harry is waiting upstairs in the library."

"Thanks Remus," Ginny replied.

Remus watched the redheads run up the stairs. Slowly, as Order members greeted one another, they made their way down to the kitchen. Remus waited; he liked to be the last one in. Usually, he put up the spell so any eavesdroppers, Ron and Ginny, would not be able to hear. But this meeting was different. He knew Albus would want to talk to all of them about Chloe and Harry. With his werewolf senses, Remus could hear and smell when the four teenagers stopped on the landing. He walked in after Tonks. After closing the door, Remus took up a spot next to Tonks near the door and purposefully botched the spell. Tonks raised an eyebrow.

"You want them to eavesdrop?" Tonks whispered, making sure no one else had noticed.

"It is going to be about them today. They have a right to know. Chloe and Harry have been separated most of their lives. Nothing should be held from them anymore," He whispered back.

He paused a moment, using his hyper sensitive senses to figure out whether the kids were outside the door. Smiling, he continued, "It seems they are taking it upon themselves to know what is going on."

Tonks hid her smirk behind her hand, "One of them probably would have figured out the counter anyway and Alexis would have done it."

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming. First off, why doesn't everyone report in?" Dumbledore started from the head of the table.

Remus was the liaison between the Order and the werewolves, a spy. When his turn came around, he replied, "Nothing new to report."

Everyone else who had a specific duty reported the same.

Dumbledore spoke once more, "Very well. Then we will move onto the important part of this meeting: The Potter children."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Emmeline Vance spoke, "Children? There is more?"

"Just one other. Chloe Potter," There was dead silence once more after Dumbledore had answered. "A team collected her earlier this week. I have yet to meet her."

Neither Remus nor Tonks were happy about the last statement and were quick to show it. Remus noticed several others did not approve either.

"How old is she?" Diggle asked.

"17, 18 in January," Remus answered before Dumbledore had a chance to.

"Did you know about her Remus?" Diggle continued, turning to the werewolf.

"Kind of. The moment I laid eyes on her, all the memories I had of her seemed to come unblocked. Vague feelings came back when Albus asked me to collect her," He didn't say his suspicions aloud about who had cast the spell to block the memories, but let his insinuation linger in the air.

"What took so long Albus?" Molly Weasley asked, her motherly instincts taking over. "She should have been here all along."

"We thought she might be a squib. What we did not realize was that her magic did not display itself obviously because she mentally protected herself from the Muggles."

Remus wondered who else was in agreement with Albus. Remus felt Tonks get quite angry beside him, "Poor excuse Albus. She should have been here all along," Tonks said, the anger evident in her tone.

Hestia chimed in, "That is a really poor excuse. If you are within two feet of her, you can feel the magic inside of her."

Albus frowned, "That is a rare gift and you know that Hestia."

Hestia shook her head, "Then look at her magic reserve. I'm sure it's just as powerful as it feels. And I know you know spells to gauge that kind of thing."

Remus cut in before a duel broke out. He still had more points to point out.

"She has been here since Wednesday. In that time, she has read three books and mastered the spells in those three books. Including Transfiguration, which is not the easiest subject to learn on your own. It is so obvious she is not a squib."

Remus and Tonks watched as those in the room chattered among themselves. Tonks noticed the look on McGonagall's face. She was giving Albus her, 'You are about to get detention for a month' look. Dumbledore was completely oblivious to it however. Tonks nudged Remus, conspicuously pointing her out to him. He nodded once, understanding. If McGonagall did not approve, Dumbledore was in trouble.

Molly's voice rose over everyone else's, "And are you just going to leave her here by herself Albus?" She asked.

"I told you she can stay with me. There's enough room," Hestia added.

"Yes she seems to be getting along fine and she is safe," Was his answer.

Tonks snorted in disgust, "Yeah, let's leave 17 year old girls alone in creepy houses, with no one around, in a foreign country. That's a smart idea. Albus you are a fool," She muttered under her breath.

Remus heard her, and nudged her, "Relax," It was all he said. Tonks huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, trying to get her emotions under control.

Molly continued, "She needs friends, and company. More than just Remus," She shot a nasty look at him. "She needs to be around people closer to her own age."

"She will stay here Molly. That is that."

"And Harry? Is he supposed to stay with those Muggles? They are beastly Albus!" Tonks said loudly, her voice on the verge of yelling.

"He stays as well," Tonks closed off her mind to Albus' probing.

"Why did you bring her then if you are just going to keep her in this house?" Remus snarled, the werewolf close to the surface.

"A dead man's wish," Albus said softly, directing his answer to Remus.

"Damn you Albus," Remus said coldly at the mention of Sirius.

There was deafening silence after Remus' words. Tonks touched his shoulder with her own.

"Relax Remus. We can't have a werewolf running around here," She chided, a hint of humor in her tone.

Remus cracked a smile at the cheeky Auror, "Quite right."

"Anyway, I'm sure we can find a way to kidnap them. I just don't know where we would take them," She said very, very quietly.

"It is not kidnap if they come willingly. Besides, Chloe has already reached her majority. We will figure something out. We just need time."

"Wait, didn't Hestia just offer up her place?" Tonks motioned her fellow Auror over, and Hestia complied.

Hestia was soon clued in on the conversation, "If they suddenly disappear though, Albus will probably come looking at my place first."

The meeting broke up soon after, Remus, Tonks, and Hestia being the first to leave. They made their way into the living room, still discussing the situation and keeping an eye on their charges.

* * *

"And Harry? Is he supposed to stay with those Muggles? They are beastly Albus!" Tonks said loudly, on the verge of yelling really.

"He stays as well," Dumbledore answered.

Alexis had heard enough. She pulled her extendable ear out and walked toward the living room, the others following in her wake. Harry was angry as well, furious really. Ron and Ginny looked disgusted. Alexis clenched her fists to keep her hands from shaking in anger.

"Harry, is he always like that, or is this a recent development?" Alexis asked venomously.

"Unfortunately Chloe, this has been going on for a while. But I promised myself something."

"What's that?" Alexis asked curiously.

"To survive, I have to take control of my life," He grinned wickedly. "That starts immediately. Tonks has been helping me out a lot. Will you promise as well?" He looked pleadingly at the woman he was truly coming to see as his older sister.

"Of course," Alexis beamed. "Part of taking control for me will be to educate myself so I can defend myself magically. Learning wizard law will probably also help a lot."

Their grins now matched each others. This was going to be an interesting summer.

"Uh oh. I don't like the look on their faces. They look like Fred and George when they're planning mischief," Ginny said.

Ron rubbed his hands together, "Dumbledore's never going to see what hit him."

Many voices reached their ears then. The meeting seemed to be breaking up. Harry and Alexis were still grinning. People came to say hello and introduce themselves to Alexis. She politely asked each of them to call her Alexis rather than Chloe. Finally, Albus Dumbledore himself came into the room. Alexis and Harry moved protectively toward one another.

"Block your mind as best you can," Harry hissed.

Alexis found it easier than she thought. Would she be able to hold off a practiced Legilimens though?

"Hello Chloe. I am Albus-"

Alexis cut him off, "Call me Alexis," She didn't even try to be polite.

"But that is not your name, it is Chloe," His manner however was polite.

"No one, besides a very small amount of people are allowed to call me that. You are not one of those people. Call me Alexis."

Alexis then felt a tickling feeling in her head. They were making eye contact.

"_Is he breaking into my mind? How am I supposed to know? The book didn't really describe it well. I have never even practiced before!" _Alexis panicked.

Dumbledore blinked his eyes several times, "Very well Alexis. How are you?"

"Peachy," She replied, the sarcasm in her tone quite evident even to the densest of people.

He ignored it however, "I am glad. If you do not mind, I have some business to attend to," Albus turned to leave but Harry touched his shoulder, making the headmaster turn back. "Yes Harry?"

"I don't know why you did it, but just so you know, I hate you for taking her away from me," Harry said coldly.

Dumbledore looked startled, "Harry, I had my reasons…"

"A squib? Thanks Dumbledore, I appreciate that," Alexis stepped up beside him, leaning forward so only he could hear her next words, "I don't know what it is you want with my brother. But he will choose his own path, without you there to manipulate him."

His face turned angry and he almost seemed to snarl at Alexis, "You will not sway him girl. His destiny has already been set."

"So you think. He will figure his own way to his destiny. Leave him alone, or you will answer to me," She snarled in turn, her lip curling up in disgust.

Dumbledore gave Alexis one last dirty look and left the house. Most people departed shortly after him.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked awed.

"Don't worry about it. Another day," Alexis replied, dancing around the question.

Harry shrugged, understanding it was something between the headmaster and Alexis.

"Did he try to read your thoughts?" Harry asked.

"My head felt like it was being tickled. I'm not sure."

"Let's go somewhere private so we can practice," He said quietly, taking Alexis hand and leading her upstairs.

Tonks followed shortly after them, trying not to be so obvious. As they entered the library, Tonks walked slowly up the stairs. Someone else left the living room then, intent on following as well.

Alexis closed the door to the library, turning to Harry, "Tonks followed us out. Someone else is coming as well. Hold on, it's Hestia."

"How do you know?"

Alexis shrugged, "Don't know. I can just tell."

"Huh, I can do that too sometimes. Tonks will be able to help. Do you trust Hestia?"

"Yeah, she's a friend. You trust Tonks?"

Harry nodded, "She stood up for us and she's watching out for us."

Alexis opened to door just as Tonks was about to knock, Hestia waiting behind her, "Why don't you come in?"

"How did you…?" Hestia trailed off.

Alexis shrugged once more and they walked over to the window seat. Harry and Alexis sat down beside one another.

"I think Dumbledore tried to break into Chloe's mind. But from what she described, he may not have gotten in. Can you test her defenses Tonks?"

"Sure," She turned to Alexis. "Am I allowed to call you Chloe?" Tonks was smiling good-naturedly.

Alexis knew Tonks already knew the answer to her own question and Alexis didn't disappoint her.

"Alright. Ready your mind to my intrusion. Let me know when you're ready," Alexis noticed that Tonks was not put off by her answer.

Alexis fell into the same state of mind as before, "Ok, I'm ready."

Tonks pulled out her wand and said, "Legilimens."

Alexis felt a tickle like before, and then Tonks shook her head, breaking eye contact.

"Huh, that was strange. Couldn't get anything. What did you do?"

"I just read part of a book on it last night. Downstairs was the first time I tried to defend my mind."

"Natural Occlumens then? Because of when she had to hide from the Muggles?" Hestia suggested.

"Maybe," Tonks nodded as she thought. "You are a lucky girl Alexis. There's nothing I can teach you. Good job," Tonks smiled kindly.

"Thanks Tonks," Alexis replied.

"I will see you all later. I have plans for tonight. Alexis, I will probably be by in the next couple of days," Hestia hugged Alexis and Tonks, and waved goodbye to Harry.

As she walked out, Tonks teased, "Do those plans involve a boy?"

Hestia grinned, "Maybe."

"I think we have to leave as well Harry," Tonks said sadly once Hestia was gone.

"Do we have too?" Harry asked pleadingly.

"I'm really sorry Harry," Tonks said sincerely.

Harry hung his head. Turning to Alexis, he said, "I'll stop by as often as I can. Bye Chloe."

They hugged, pulling apart slowly, "Bye Harry," She whispered, a smile on her face. "And maybe I'll come to see you."

Alexis watched as they walked away. The visit had lessened Alexis' loneliness. And she really had a brother, a brother that wanted her to be a part of his life.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I really do appreciate it!


	7. Take It, or Leave It

I'm sorry this took a while for me to post. And I know it's short. But, in my opinion, this was the best place to end it.

On Monday, Alexis found an old bicycle in the shed behind the house. When someone else was around, Alexis was allowed to go outside. So on the bike, she explored the neighborhood around Grimmauld Place. By the time Tuesday rolled around, Alexis grew courage to ask for something.

Alexis, Remus, and Hestia were eating dinner when Alexis broke the silence, "Remus, I finished all the books you got me. Yesterday. I was wondering if you were bringing more. A lot of the books in the library are not all that interesting or worth reading. Lots of dark magic," Alexis shuddered slightly at some of the books she had taken a peek at.

He sat back in his chair, simply staring at her shocked for a moment before composing himself. Hestia wore a similar expression.

"You went through eight books in five days?" Remus asked and Alexis nodded. "And you have mastered the material?" Alexis nodded again. "Good grief. I did not think you would go through them that fast. I will not have a chance to stop by Diagon Alley until Thursday. What about you Hestia?"

Hestia frowned as she thought for a moment and then shook her head, "No. I'm on duty all week. I was lucky to get off to come to dinner tonight."

"Couldn't I just go myself?" Alexis asked.

"I'm not supposed to let you out of the house," Remus said quietly, as if he hated to put that restriction on her.

That's when Alexis grew visibly angry, because she knew two ideals were warring inside the man, "Remus, I don't need yours or anyone else's permission to live my life. I will go whether you permit me or not."

Remus hung his head, unwilling to meet Alexis' gaze. Hestia put an arm around Alexis' shoulders, squeezing her in a comforting manner.

"Very well. But you are to come straight back if something happens. Do you understand?" Remus finally said, meeting Alexis' angry countenance.

"Yes Remus," Alexis said sweetly as though the anger a moment ago had never been there, though internally she continued to seethe a bit.

Hestia giggled. Remus just shook his head, a ghost of a smile on his face. He then got up and started rummaging through drawers.

"There is a London map around here somewhere. Ah! Here it is," He opened it up, smoothing out the wrinkles. "The Leaky Cauldron is here," He made an X on the map. "And Grimmauld Place is somewhere in this area. It is unplottable so I cannot show you exactly where. How will you get there?"

"I found a bike in the shed out back. I'll ride."

Remus laughed, "That bike got Sirius started on motorcycles. Alright. I have to leave. But promise you will owl if something happens? Let someone know?"

"Of course Remus. I'll be good, I promise. You shouldn't worry so much." Alexis grinned cheekily at him and he chuckled.

The trio cleaned up the kitchen, Hestia and Remus leaving after they had wished Alexis goodnight. Alexis studied the map, plotting out the quickest route.

* * *

The next morning, as Alexis was getting ready to leave, an owl tapped on a window. She let it inside, taking the letter tied to it's leg. The owl flew away as soon as his letter was delivered.

_Chloe,_

_I forgot to give you a list of books I think you should get._

_Be careful,_

_Remus_

Alexis scanned the list and counted ten books, including the next Standard Book of Spells level, another Transfiguration, several Defense, and one on Apparation theory. Alexis pocketed the list, checked her wand, put on the cloak that Hestia had given her, and went outside. Getting on the bike, Alexis made her way toward the Leaky Cauldron.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites!


	8. Discoveries

Sorry for the long wait. I have been a little distracted as of late.

Tuesday found Harry alone. Tonks had Auror duty so she was off at work until later in the afternoon. Harry decided to do the physical exercises that Tonks had taught him to strengthen his body. After running for a half an hour, he returned to his bedroom at number four, collapsing on the bed. That's where Tonks found him later that day, curled up and sleeping. She smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through his hair.

"Harry, wake up," She said softly.

Harry started to stir, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Adjusting his glasses, he sat up.

"Hey Tonks. How was work?"

"Same old, same old. Lots of paperwork," She smiled. "But I have something for you."

"Tonks, you don't have to get me anything."

"Well, I didn't really get it. It was given to me to give to you," She took out a box from her pocket, restoring it to it's right size. "My friend that works in the record department, she finally was able to give these to me. She said she copied your entire family's box."

With shaking hands, Harry took the box from her. He wanted to open it, to see what had been kept from him. But he wasn't ready. Not tonight.

"Will you thank her for me Tonks? I'm going to get in the shower, and then I could really go for some dinner."

"Uh uh. Not so fast Potter. We have to do your magic training now."

Harry groaned because he knew Tonks was about to put him through his paces.

"Alright. Let's do this."

Tonks smiled and waved her wand, expanding, and transfiguring the room into a practice room.

"I'm going to throw spells at you and you're going to dodge. Ok Harry?"

"Got it."

Harry readied into a relaxed stance. For the next half an hour, he dodged the low level offensive spells Tonks threw at him. By the time they were done, Harry was sweaty and tired. Tonks turned the room back to it's normal state.

"Can I shower now Tonks?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Yes, please do. I will wait here."

Their relationship had been changing over the past couple of days, really ever since Tonks had told him about Chloe. They had become good friends, like they had known each other a long time, teasing and joking so naturally. Tonks also flirted outrageously with him, though she only meant it half the time. Harry decided to turn the flirting tables on her.

"You know Tonks, that shower is big enough for more than one person."

Tonks blushed, biting her lower lip, "Really Harry, I wouldn't want to get in your way. I'm awful clumsy sometimes."

"I'm sure you wouldn't be clumsy when it came to that. If anything, the clumsiness would come from me," With a grin and a wink, he walked down the hall for a cold shower.

Tonks fell back onto the bed, a goofy smile on her face.

"_This is what I get for flirting with him. He's turned into such a flirt. I'm such a bad influence on the minors," _Tonks giggled.

Tonks was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear Harry come back in the room until he was searching for clean clothes. She sat up, eyeing him with an appreciative eye. A towel was hanging from his hips. One of the other things Tonks noticed was his scars. There seemed to be so many. She stepped up behind him, tracing the one on his shoulder left by the Horntail. He froze.

"Harry, what happened?" She whispered, not taking her fingers away.

"That one? Hungarian Horntail, fourth year."

The Triwizard Tournament came to the forefront of her memories. She moved around to his front. Her fingers traced another on his right arm. Without waiting for the inevitable question, he told her.

"Basilisk fang, second year," Her soft finger traced the long one on his left arm. "Wormtail, fourth year."

Tonks closed her eyes, willing back her tears. Her fingers hovered above it, as if her hand would make it disappear.

"I am so sorry Harry," She breathed, opening her eyes and looking into his.

"None of them were your fault. It all comes down to one person: Voldemort."

For the next couple of minutes, Tonks traced other scars and Harry told her truthfully why all of them were there. Including the ones courtesy of the Dursleys. Anger raged through her, and Tonks tried to control it.

"_It's not fair!" _Her mind screamed. _"He is the most famous person in the wizarding world and he's been treated like this?"_

Harry noticed her mood change, which was accompanied by random color changes in her hair, and pulled her close to his chest, "It's alright Tonks. Please don't be angry. You're a little scary when you're angry. Like you're about to hex someone into next week."

She relaxed in his embrace, "It's not fair Harry. No one should be treated like that."

"I know, but there's nothing any of us can do about it now. Relax love, it will be alright," The endearment slipped out, but Tonks didn't say anything.

They were silent for a couple of minutes before Tonks broke it, "Harry, I think you should get dressed," She said quietly.

"If you say so," He replied, a hint of humor returning to his voice.

Tonks stepped away, grinning now, flirt mode on, "Unless you have other ideas," She backed up to the bed, sitting down on the edge.

Harry stepped toward her, his eyes glittering, "I do, but I do need someone willing to help me out."

"_Knock it off Tonks! He's serious," _One part of her said.

"_I know, but I can't. I want him. So badly. There's just something about him that's so incredible," _Another part of her added.

Tonks decided then and there she did not care what other people would say, "Damn the consequences," She murmured right before Harry kissed her chastely, Tonks deepening the kiss.

It was Harry who stopped, "This is really nice Tonks, but my stomach is rumbling so loud all I can think about is you and food."

"Moving a little fast are you Harry? Because though I'm more than willing…" She licked her lips, staring at him hungrily.

He kissed her once more, eliciting a moan from her.

"Would you care to join me for dinner Ms. Tonks?" Harry asked formally.

"Yes, I would Mr. Potter. What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure. I'm sure I can throw something together. And we won't be bothered by the Dursleys. They're out tonight."

"Excellent. You're such a good cook Harry," She smiled.

"Thank you. Though I hate the reason why."

"I know, but let's not think about them tonight," She purred, kissing his cheek.

Eventually, they made it to the kitchen, where Harry started cooking, Tonks sitting on the counter trying to keep out of the way, as they listened to the Muggle radio. Tonks sang along quietly to the songs she happened to know.

"You should sing louder Tonks," Harry called from the stove.

"Huh?" She had gotten lost in the beat of the song and hadn't been paying attention.

"I said you should sing louder. You have a pretty voice," Harry sat up on the counter next to her. "Dinner's almost ready by the way."

Tonks blushed, "You're just funning with me Potter. I sound like a cat that's been stepped on."

"Wrong Tonks. I think your voice is nice."

"I think you've earned yourself something Harry," She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Was that it or is my reward something else?" He asked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Aren't you the cheeky one? You will find out, won't you?"

After dinner, they cleaned up the kitchen, Harry later getting ready for bed. To his surprise, Tonks joined him, kissing him so forcefully, it took both of their breaths away.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke before Tonks and sat down at his old rickety desk. He had left his family's box there the night before. With shaking hands, he took off the lid. The first folder he picked up was his own. There was his birth certificate on top, followed by school records. He set the folder down and picked up his sister's. There were only two things in her folder. One was her birth certificate. The other was a document granting her emancipation at 16 because she wasn't attending a magical school. There was nothing about her adoption and move to America which Harry found odd.

He picked up his parents' next. At the end of both of their folders were their wills. James' stated that the Potter fortune was to be split evenly between both of his children. Also, whichever one wanted to claim the head of the house was welcome to do so. It also stated that there were several properties that were to be shared between them. An added letter was at the end of the will, telling where Harry and Chloe were to go should James and Lily die before they reached their majority. But Harry discovered that it wasn't followed at all and that part of the will had been sealed. He didn't understand all of the legal things surrounding it.

"_Maybe Chloe or Tonks will understand it better?" _Harry mused as he continued to Lily's.

Lily's was much the same. Harry read through her will as well, finding the exact same letter of guardianship attached. Lily had some money in a vault in Gringotts that was to be split between Chloe and Harry, as well as a beachfront cabin that had been given to her by one of her grandparents. Harry had been sitting at the desk so engrossed that he didn't realize that Tonks was awake until she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"You alright Harry?" She whispered.

"I don't know Tonks. I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now there are so many things running through me. I know now why your friend tipped you off about the Potter files. There was stuff in here that I needed to know."

She ran a hand through his hair in a comforting way and Harry leaned back against her. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"In mum and dad's wills, they wrote a note as to where Chloe and I were supposed to go if something happened to both of them. If we had to be separated, then that was ok, but we had to go to the right people. Chloe could go to McGonagall who is her Godmother apparently," Harry shook his head trying to wrap his mind around the image of his formidable professor as a guardian to his sister. Tonks just giggled. "And I was supposed to go to Sirius. But if we could stay together, Remus and Sirius had a joint guardianship over us. Mum and dad preferred that we stay together. There was a list of people that were supposed to take us if that arrangement didn't work out."

He pulled out one of the legal documents that he didn't fully understand, "Tonks, I don't get this one. Do you?"

He handed her the letter and Tonks scanned it quickly. The more she read, the greater her frown increased. When she was done, she sat down on the edge of the desk so she could see Harry's face.

"The Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot at the time of your parent's death had the note of guardianship sealed and took guardianship into his own hands."

"Dumbledore," Harry spat out, his eyes shining dangerously.

"Yes."

"What can we do about that? Is that legal?"

Tonks scratched her chin as she thought, "I'm not sure. I don't know much about this side of wizard law. I had to focus on the criminal aspect of it. We will find out though Harry. This is bigger than just you and Chloe."

"I agree," He nodded.

After breakfast, Tonks practically skipped up the stairs, "Come on Harry. It's shopping day. You said yourself you needed new clothes."

Harry groaned, "Fine, let's get this over with."

It was going to be a long day for Harry.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts!


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. I couldn't think of a chapter title so it is simple chapter eight.

Standing outside the dingy pub, Alexis tried to decide what she would do with the bike. Finally, she decided to just go in and leave the bike inside. No one was around except the barkeep who looked up when Alexis entered.

"I was wondering if I could leave this here while I shop?" Alexis asked tentatively.

He gave her a smile, "You are Potter's sister right?" She nodded. "Put it out back away from the wall."

"Thank you sir," Alexis shook his hand as she walked by.

"Call me Tom."

"Thank you Tom," Alexis beamed.

Alexis walked out back, leaning the bike away from the entrance to Diagon Alley. Her first stop was Gringotts. She had spent most of the money she had withdrawn when she had come shopping with Hestia the previous day. She had a fair amount left, but wanted to be safe rather than sorry. She walked up the stone steps, through the front doors, and into the mostly empty bank lobby, and happened to be helped by the same goblin as before.

"Ms. Potter, nice to see you again so soon. How can I help you?"

"I would like to get some money changed into pounds if I could," She hesitated before continuing. "I'm not too sure about the conversions though."

"Changing five galleons will give you more than enough to last you a while."

Alexis counted out the five galleons. The goblin proceeded to count out pounds onto the counter. Alexis ended up with a fairly large amount of money.

"Anything else?" He asked once he was completed counting and Alexis had stowed her money.

"Um, I would like to make a withdrawal, but was wondering if there wan an easier way to have access to my money without carting around a bag of coins."

He reached below him and handed Alexis a stack of parchment. They kind of looked like checks actually.

"These are bank drafts. All the shopkeepers in the alley will take them. All you have to do is fill them out. The money will be taken out of your vault," Another goblin came up behind him, whispered something, and handed the goblin a letter. "Ms Potter, this letter is for you, from Director Ragnok."

Alexis took the letter curiously, "Thank you. Have a nice day," She said absentmindedly, still staring curiously at the letter.

"You as well Ms. Potter."

As soon as she was outside once more, Alexis broke the seal on the letter and read.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_As one of the primary beneficiaries, you are expected to attend the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black this Sunday. It starts promptly at ten a.m. at Gringotts. Go to the head clerk's desk and tell them why you are there. They will escort you to the right room. I would like to give my condolences on your loss._

_Director Ragnok_

Alexis took a deep breath, folded the letter back up, and stowed it in a pocket. She sat down on Gringotts' steps, depressing thoughts running through her mind.

_Why would Sirius leave me anything? If he was like Remus, he shouldn't have even remembered me._

Shrugging her shoulders, Alexis eventually continued through the alley, only half paying attention, trying to shake her sad thoughts. She walked past most of the main shops and found herself surrounded by second hand shops. Alexis went into one that seemed to sell a little of everything. When she walked inside, the witch behind the counter greeted her. Politely, Alexis said hello and began to peruse the shelves. She found a bottomless bag, able to hold an infinite amount of things, a holster for her wand so she didn't have to worry about accidentally breaking it, a semi battered watch that gave you the date and phases of the moon and not just the time, and a moving figurine of some kind of dragon. Alexis took her choices up to the counter and paid for it.

Before she left however, she asked the clerk, "Is there a good used bookstore around?"

"The shop next door has the biggest variety and the best prices," The woman answered kindly.

"Thanks," Alexis thanked her as she walked back outside.

Alexis walked next door and immediately saw what the clerk meant. She walked over to the five knut bin and started rifling through the contents. She found the rest of the Standard Book of Spells set, advanced Charms and Transfiguration books that the Black library didn't have, and some defense books. Just as she was flipping through Hogwarts, A History, Alexis heard familiar voices.

"C'mon Harry. It will be fun. Besides you promised," Looking out the front window, Alexis saw Tonks leading her brother along the street.

Hurriedly, she turned to the clerk, "I'll be right back."

He nodded and Alexis rushed outside. She ran toward them, and Harry turned around just as she was about to tap him on the shoulder.

"Chloe!" They embraced. "Doing some shopping? Who are you with?"

"I'm by myself. I convinced Remus to let me. I told him I didn't need anyone's permission to leave."

Harry grinned, "Tonks here is making me go clothes shopping."

"I'm just getting some books so I can keep studying."

"Hey Chloe, do you mind if we stop by tonight? I got some stuff you should see."

"No, I don't mind. No one else is supposed to be there tonight anyway. See you then."

The Potter siblings hugged once more and continued with their shopping. Alexis ended up buying 30 books from the used bookstore. Stuffing them all in her bottomless bag, she returned to the Leaky Cauldron, grabbed the bike, and made her way back to Grimmauld Place. Once she got back, Alexis pulled all of the books out of the bottomless bag, setting them on the table in the living room in neat stacks. She cracked open a book and started reading. At around four, she made her way into the kitchen, a book still in hand, and started to cook dinner for three. Alexis stopped paying attention to the time until she felt two people coming through the front door. Hurriedly, she went to the base of the stairs that led down to the kitchen and yelled up, "Down here. I've made dinner."

"How is it that both of you know when there's someone around?" Tonks asked as they walked down the stairs. "Maybe it's a Potter thing."

Harry came in first, taking an appreciative sniff, "Smells good Chloe. What is it?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, and cookies for dessert."

"Great. Do you need any help?"

"Garlic bread still needs to be cut and the table set," Alexis said absentmindedly as she added the sauce and meatballs to the noodles.

Harry moved to cut the bread, while Tonks went over to the cabinet where the dishes were. Taking a few steps away from the cabinet, she suddenly tripped. Quickly, and without even really thinking, Alexis brandished her wand, stopping Tonks and a little of the area around her. Harry and Alexis walked around Tonks who hung in mid-air.

"Nice spell. Looks really advanced though. I thought Remus just got you stuff first years would be learning."

"I picked up some advanced stuff today," Alexis grinned as she pulled the plates from the air, stacking them on the table. "Grab Tonks. The spell has a time limit on it."

Harry grabbed Tonks just as the spell wore off. Both fell to the floor in a heap, Tonks on top of Harry.

"Oof Tonks. Can you get off please?"

"What happened? One minute I trip, plates are flying everywhere. Next minute I'm on top of Harry."

"Chloe here froze you. Handy little spell considering the fact that you trip a lot."

"I've been wanting to try it on a person all day. I just kept pushing books off the table and freezing them before they fell on the floor," She extended a hand to Tonks who took it.

"Oh, so I was just a guinea pig. I see how it is…"

"It's not like I tripped you," Alexis smiled when she saw Tonks smiling.

The trio sat down to dinner, enjoying each other's company. After dinner, as Alexis got dessert, Harry pulled out a box and enlarged it, setting it on the table.

"Harry, I thought you weren't allowed to do magic?" Alexis asked curiously as she passed out cookies, filling their glasses with milk.

"Um, I can now. A friend of Tonks' messed with the magical sensor that's trained on me."

"Oh ok," Alexis said slowly. "So what's in the box?"

"Have you got a box around here?"

"Yeah, there's one in the pantry," Alexis got up, bringing the crate back, setting it on the table beside the box that Harry had. He took the lid off his and started making copies of file folders, putting them in the crate. When he was done, he turned to face Alexis completely.

"At the Ministry, every family, every person, has a file. Another of Tonks' friends said there were some things in here that I should see. So she managed to copy all the folders and got them to Tonks, who gave them to me."

Frowning as everything clicked into place, Alexis asked, "They're not expecting anything in return are they? Because both of these people now have blackmail material against you Harry and you too Tonks."

"No," Tonks said hurriedly, her face blanching as she realized the truth in Alexis' words. "The one who tampered with the sensor owed me a favor, and the girl in the records department is just really nice," She smiled then. "She might even have a little bit of a crush on me."

"Oh geez," Alexis replied shaking her head, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Anyway," Harry said loudly. "These are mum and dad's files. Their wills are in here, with a note attached as to what should happen to us if they were both gone. We were supposed to be kept together if possible. Sirius and Remus were supposed to have a joint guardianship over us if we stayed together. If not, I was to go to Sirius and you to Professor McGonagall. She's your Godmother I guess."

"Huh. So how come we weren't given to who we were supposed to? I don't see Dumbledore on this list at all."

Harry pulled out another piece of paper, "Dumbledore overrode it, made himself our guardian, put me with the Dursleys, and took you away. Guess you didn't fit into his plans," Harry said darkly, a scowl coming to his face.

Alexis put a hand on his arm, "I did ok Harry. We're together now. That's all that matters now. Yeah?"

Harry nodded once and picked up another file, "This one is yours. There's not much in it. But there's a form that emancipated you when you turned 16 because you weren't attending a magical school. There's nothing in here about your adoption, which makes me wonder…" Harry trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"It might have been through Muggle means and wouldn't show up in their files because they only put in what pertains to the magical world. Or by then, everyone's memories had been blocked and my file just wasn't updated."

"That doesn't explain the emancipation form though. If no one knew, it shouldn't have gone through the legal system. I'm guessing Muggle means, or you could have just been left out on a doorstep like I was."

"Entirely possible. Maybe it's his style or something? Leave orphan babies on doorsteps?" Alexis tried to cheer him up by making a joke about it. He smiled a little.

Alexis got up and walked toward the counter, picking up a book and rifling through the pages, "I was reading this wizard law book while I was making dinner. From what I understand, the thing Dumbledore did when mum and dad were killed, is completely illegal," Alexis came back to her spot at the table and showed Harry the page. "It's part of their will. Legal wills have to be followed to the t especially when it comes to the primary beneficiaries. See the seal at the bottom of the guardianship letter?" Alexis pointed and Harry nodded. "That means it's a legal document. If this book is still up to date, he can get in a whole lot of trouble, no matter what positions he holds."

"See the last part?" He pointed to the last paragraph of the letter. "It says that we were never under any circumstances to be given to the Dursleys. And if we were separated, we were supposed to see each other all the time."

The anger finally came to the surface and Alexis swore. Both Harry and Tonks looked at her.

"What? I'm not allowed to swear?" Alexis giggled.

"Sorry Chloe. Kind of caught me off guard. Most of the girls I know don't swear much," Harry smiled.

Alexis shrugged, smiling, "It's ok. Maybe it's an American thing? Mom used to yell at me all the time for swearing."

They put the files away and moved into the living room where Harry and Tonks examined the books Alexis had purchased.

"These are good titles. How much did you spend?" Tonks asked curiously.

"Not much. I got them all used. Saves trees and I don't mind. I would rather help out the smaller guys. Books are too expensive. Secondhand prices are more fair."

"Do you need money Chloe? Because there's quite a bit left in the vault," Harry offered.

"Don't worry about the money. I'm pretty sure I have a completely different vault than you do," Alexis sorted through her pockets, finally finding the parchment she had gotten on her first visit to Gringotts. "Nothing has been taken out until the first time I did. Huh. It updated itself."

Harry took the offered parchment, his eyes trailing down it as he read, "Yes, you're right. Different vault number. Did you get this at Gringotts?"

"Uh huh. Just asked for a balance and activity. That's what I got."

"I will have to ask when I go on Sunday," Harry said quietly.

He looked down at the ground, a sad look taking over his face.

"I'm sorry about Sirius Harry," Alexis whispered, squeezing his hand in silent comfort.

"Um Chloe?" He looked up at his sister. "Would you come on Sunday? For moral support?"

Alexis took out the note she had gotten, "I have to go. But I want to be there for you anyway," Harry took the note from Alexis, reading it carefully.

"This just proves that he did really remember, not that I doubted Remus."

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked.

"Remus said that Sirius had been telling him about you. But when Sirius tried to tell Remus who you were, the words didn't form. When Sirius tried to put the memories in a pensieve, it didn't work either. Remus started to kind of remember when Dumbledore told Remus to come and collect you. He said everything came rushing back when he saw you for the first time without your glamour on," Tonks answered.

"But that means," Alexis paused as her thoughts gathered. "That bastard!" She yelled.

"Calm down Chloe," Harry put a restraining hand on her arm.

Alexis shook it off, angrily pacing back and forth.

"He put the spell on everyone. He put a glamour on me so I wouldn't know that I was adopted. My adoptive parents only told me last year. I figure now they just wanted me to be able to fit in better. He ruined our lives, so he could do with you what he wanted. Damn that man!"

Harry cocked his head at his angry sister, "How do you figure the last one?"

"Think about it." Alexis continued as she paced. "He put you in our relatives care. Probably to keep a close watch. He got rid of me for some reason. Probably so I wouldn't have any kind of influence over you. He kept us away from the people who should have cared for us. Mum and dad," Alexis had a hard time saying those two words, and just shook her head. "Had their reasons for explicitly saying we were never to go to her sister. I'm guessing they're downright horrible. Obviously he wants you for something, probably to off Voldemort, but that's only a guess. I don't see why he can't do the damn thing himself."

Harry's eyes had grown big, all the color leaving his cheeks as his sister's rant continued. Alexis noticed his expression and looked triumphant.

"So, how many did I get right?"

Harry gulped, taking a deep breath, "Look, seriously Chloe, that was a little scary. You kind of reminded me of one of my best friends Hermione," He shook his head once, rubbing his forehead. "There's too much that I want to tell you, but I'm not ready. Let's just say, you're right on everything that I know, and probably everything I don't."

Tonks turned sharply in Harry's direction, "He's keeping a lot from us, isn't he?" She whispered.

Harry shrugged, "Probably."

"Well, Hestia, Remus, and I have sworn to protect both of you, even if it contradicts our orders from Dumbledore. I guess that now means protecting you from him as well," Tonks sighed, shaking her head, as her eyes lost focus for a moment. "This has been a very strange summer so far," She murmured.

"Tell me about it," Alexis snickered.

Alexis had calmed down enough to sit back down between the two. For another hour or so, Tonks helped Alexis out with some of the more difficult spells while Harry played with the dragon figurine she had bought. He finally got it to fly around the room. He pulled a book out of one of the stacks and flipped through the pages.

"Here it is. Swedish Short-Snout. See, that's what kind of dragon it is," They read the entry together. "Where did you get that? I got one during the Triwizard Tournament except it's a Hungarian Horntail."

"I found this in a secondhand shop, where I got my bottomless bag, wand holster, and watch."

"They're pretty cool. I wonder how they're made. Mine is still moving."

"I know you guys are going to hate to hear this, but it's late and we have lessons tomorrow Harry," Tonks cut in.

"Lessons?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Tonks is putting me through modified Auror training. Thinks that if I don't shape up a bit, I'm not going to get so lucky one day," He shook his head and turned back to Tonks. "I know we have to go," They got up and hugged. "I will see you on Sunday for sure," He whispered as they pulled apart.

"Definitely," Alexis nodded.

With nothing else to do once they left, Alexis opened her advanced spell book and continued to read and practice. But then she suddenly thought about what Harry had said.

"_Thinks that if I don't shape up a bit, I'm not going to get so lucky one day."_

"What the hell did he mean by that?" Alexis asked aloud.

* * *

On Thursday, Alexis gave herself a schedule. The mornings would be devoted to learning and mastering spells she was reading. In the afternoons, she would read wizard law and history. It was then that she learned what her brother had meant. Though there were only brief overviews and a lot of speculation, her brother had found himself in more than one life or death situation. Alexis still wasn't sure what to do with that information yet but gently tucked it away to be brought up later. In the evenings, Alexis turned back to spells. She would go outside and ride the bike before it got dark, and visit with whoever stopped by.

On Friday, she got to spend the entire day with Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley. Instead of practicing spells, they taught Alexis how to duel. So they threw spells at each other in the front hall. Alexis discovered the grisly portrait of Walburga Black that day when she accidentally hit the curtains that hid her. Remus shut her up quickly. At around four, they had to leave for different things, but Mrs. Weasley collected Alexis for dinner once again. For most of Saturday, she was alone, and explored Muggle London on the bike. When Alexis finally got back late Saturday afternoon, Remus was in the kitchen with Mad-Eye Moody and Hestia. Remus was just serving dinner when Alexis walked in.

"Chloe, are you hungry?" Remus asked.

"Starving. Been riding all day," Alexis nodded eagerly, sitting down beside Hestia who hugged her.

Moody's magical eye swiveled toward her, "You let her outside Remus? But Albus said-"

Alexis cut him off, staring straight into the butchered face of the ex-auror, "I go where I please and no one, not even Dumbledore himself, will stop me. I can take care of myself and I will not be locked up in this house day and night."

Alexis tried to look as intimidating as possible, but barely succeeded with Hestia giggling beside her. Remus set plates down in front of everyone, gave Alexis a wink and a smile, and they were all quiet as they ate. When Moody was done however, he turned to Alexis.

"So Chloe-"

Alexis cut him off again, "You can call me Alexis Moody. Only some have the privilege of calling me my real name. You are not one of them," She said coldly.

"Fine, Alexis," He growled. "I heard you started dueling. Interested?"

"Sure. I'm not that good. Yesterday was the first time."

"I will go easy on you. I promise." A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Thanks Moody," Alexis replied sarcastically.

Everyone moved into the front hall and Moody and Alexis started dueling. Suffice to say, Alexis got whooped, badly. Moody held a hand out to her, helping Alexis to her feet afterward.

"Not bad Potter. Just be a little quicker with your spells. You have got power and good aim. Work on speed now."

"Thanks for the lesson."

"Anytime. Got to go. See you around."

With that, Moody left, Hestia soon afterward. As Alexis was getting ready to settle into some studying, Remus interrupted her.

"Chloe, I don't know if you know, but tomorrow they are reading Sirius' will. You do not have to come if you do not want to, but I think Harry would like it if you were there."

"I have to be there anyway. I already told Harry I would be there for him," Alexis handed Remus the letter from Gringotts.

"When did you see Harry?" Remus handed the note back.

"Wednesday."

"Ah. Did he come here?"

"We bumped into each other in Diagon Alley. I invited him over for dinner and he accepted."

Harry had asked Alexis to keep the files hidden, so she had. They were safely tucked away in the trunk Hestia had given her.

"I am glad you two are getting along. I will wake you in the morning."

"Thank you Remus."

Alexis watched Remus walk out of the room. She didn't sleep at all that night.

Read, Review, but above all enjoy!  
Valaria


	10. The Will Reading

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or alerted this story. I really appreciate it!

Harry was just waking when he heard a soft pop of apparation. He opened his eyes to find Tonks. She smiled and kneeled down beside the bed, running her fingers down Harry's cheek. Harry smiled in turn and leaned up on an elbow.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Tonks answered.

"How was work?"

"Boring. Long. You ready for today?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure. You?"

"I guess. I still miss him."

"Me too." Harry said sadly, pausing before continuing. "Is it always going to hurt?"

"If you let it. But we all have to move forward. It will take time Harry. But I promise, it will get better." Tonks leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you go get ready and I'll find something nice for you to wear?"

"Alright. Thanks Tonks."

"Don't worry about it."

Harry rolled out of bed and grabbed his shower things. When he got back, Tonks had laid out a pair of black dress pants, a white button down shirt, Harry's emerald cloak with the fancy silver fastenings, and dress shoes. Tonks let Harry dress before returning. She smoothed the cloak on his shoulders and smiled up at him. Harry took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control. Tonks put her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

"You have to be brave today Harry." She whispered.

"I don't know if I can." Harry's words hitched in his throat.

"I know you can." She gave him one last comforting squeeze before kissing his cheek. Tonks pulled away, and held her hand out to him. "Let's go."

* * *

On Saturday morning, Alexis took her first trip by floo and decided that she did not like it at all. Once she had stumbled out of the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron, she stepped out of the way, and performed a simple cleaning charm on herself and her clothes so they were in pristine order once more. She and Remus then made their way toward Gringotts. They were directed to one side of the lobby where Dumblebore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and several others she did not recognize waited. They waited only a short time until Harry arrived, walking through the lobby, his cloak billowing behind him majestically as he put on a brave face. Once he had reached the other end, he hugged Alexis fiercely, kissing her cheek before nodding to Remus and the Weasleys. He ignored everyone else, but remained close to his sister and Tonks. Suddenly, the door opened and a goblin stepped out.

"This room is reserved for the will reading of one Sirius Orion Black. Is Mr. Harry Potter present?"

Harry took a step forward, "Yes, I am."

"Very well. Now that the primary beneficiary is here, we can begin."

Harry took Alexis' hand, pulling her inside with him. His hand shook slightly out of nervousness and sadness. Alexis understood this and squeezed his hand in a comforting manner. They walked toward the far side of the table, but closest to the head, where another goblin sat, papers strewn around him. He looked at everyone as they entered, his gaze sometimes lingering. As they sat there, Harry whispered to Alexis everyone that he happened to recognize. Alexis nodded, trying to remember everyone. The goblin at the head did a double take, shuffled around some papers, and then spoke.

"Minister, headmaster, you are not named in the will. I am sorry, but you may not be here."

Fudge dropped his hat, and Dumbledore looked slightly puzzled before composing himself.

"Director," Fudge began. "I am the minister of magic. This is important."

"Sirius was a friend of mine. I had hoped to be here, for Harry," Dumbledore threw his two cents in.

Harry looked up then, and met eyes with the headmaster, "He told you you're not allowed. I don't want you here for me. I already have those people here that I want," He said quietly but fiercely.

"If you don't leave now, I will have to have my goblin guards escort you from the premises," The goblin who had been addressed as director growled.

Turning on his heel, Fudge retreated quickly, Dumbledore however stood his ground. Before any guards could be summoned, Harry moved around the table, standing toe to toe with the ancient wizard. Alexis couldn't help the smirk that came to her face.

"Headmaster," Alexis said calmly and everyone turned to look at her except for the two locked in a staring contest. "I suggest you leave before my brother hurts you, or the goblin guards tear you apart. Either way, I doubt it would be a pleasant experience," Tonks giggled, and Alexis' smirk grew.

"Harry this is ridiculous," Dumbledore said, completely ignoring Alexis' comment.

"No it's not. Like I said the last time we met, you took her away from me and I hate you for it. If you want to discuss this later, you can wait outside. Though maybe next time, you shouldn't try pissing off the goblins."

Dumbledore remained in place for several more seconds before he too walked out. The director had a mile wide grin plastered on his face.

"For those of you who are unaware, I am director Ragnok, the director of Gringotts. Though most of the time, the department of wills and trusts would take care of a will reading, I have taken a personal interest in this one. I will be conducting the will reading this morning and any objections need to be given to me personally. We will begin.

"This is the last will and testament of I, Sirius Orion Black. Being of sound mind, this contract voids all previous ones.

"To my cousins Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you absolutely nothing. I hope both of you find comfort in your Death Eaters ways because the Light will never forgive you. I also hold the right to take possession of your trust vaults and the money reverts back to the family vault. Cheers!

"To Andromeda Tonks, I reinstate you to the family. Sorry, I should have done this earlier. I have opened your trust vault again with what was in it before plus 10,000 galleons.

"To my lovely cousin Nymphadora Tonks. Ha! You cannot say anything. I reinstate you to the Black family. A trust vault has been opened in your name with the sum of 30,000 galleons. Have some fun with it Nymphadora.

"To Molly and Arthur Weasley, for all of your help and watching out for Harry. I want you to have 20,000 galleons. Thank you.

"To Remus Lupin, my fellow Marauder, I leave you 50,000 galleons. I will miss you Lupin. Don't mourn this old dog.

"To Chloe Lily Potter, as of this moment, I have never seen you all grown up. For some reason, memories of you have been coming back. Although, I know Remus still does not remember you. Anyway, I leave you 65,000 galleons. All that I ask is that you look after your brother.

"To Harry James Potter, my Godson, I leave you everything else. The properties, the rest of the Black money, everything. Fight the good fight Harry, and never give up. I am going to miss you pup. Kick Voldy's ass for all of us."

Director Ragnok finished speaking then and Alexis leaned in, hugging Harry, who squeezed her back.

"I object to being left nothing," Narcissa practically screeched. "He can't take away my trust vault."

"As head of the Black family he can. And because Mr. Potter has been named the next head, he can enforce that or not." Ragnok turned to Harry. "Do you wish to uphold that?"

"Yes, absolutely," Harry said firmly.

Narcissa stormed out then. Everyone got up to leave, shaking hands or hugging Harry and Alexis. One of the women stepped up beside Tonks, who was sitting on Harry's other side, and hugged her.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us Nymphadora?" She raised an eyebrow, a smile on her face.

"Mum!" Tonks wailed. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

"Nym-" Tonks cut her off.

"Yes, yes. I made you suffer through ten hours of labor, the least you could do was name me whatever you wanted. Yes, yes, I got it."

Alexis and Harry snickered. Tonks punched Harry.

"Shut up!" Tonks composed herself. "Mum, this is Harry and Alexis Potter. Harry, Alexis, this is my mother Andromeda Tonks."

"I'm very pleased to meet both of you, Mr. and Ms. Potter," She shook both of their hands.

"Please, just call me Harry."

"And Alexis is just fine," They both smiled at Andromeda.

Andromeda smiled in turn, "Then please call me Andromeda, or Andie. It was nice meeting you, but I do have some things to take care of yet today."

They watched Andromeda leave, and then Director Ragnok looked expectantly at both of them.

"I have letters for you from Mr. Black," Ragnok handed Alexis two envelopes, because she was closest.

She examined both envelopes and scooted her chair closer to Harry.

"This one is for both of us. And this one is addressed to you," Alexis handed Harry both envelopes.

Harry broke the seal on the letter addressed to both of them and they read it together. Tonks discreetly left the room.

_Dear Harry and Chloe,_

_Sorry about all this death business but in all fairness, I hope I went down fighting._

_Chloe, we have never met again after James and Lily were killed. When I started to remember you, I pushed to have you brought back. I hope they listened. I remember the day they brought you home the most. You were so quiet, and already doing accidental magic. When you burped, you let out bubbles. James and Lily were so proud!_

_Harry, the other letter is for you. As head of the Black family now, if you accept it, you will be expected to take care of the businesses. There are some instructions in there, and a little something from me. I have left everything in order as best I could. If you are unsure, I'm sure the goblins at Gringotts will be more than willing to help._

_But I must leave you with a warning as well. No one ever appears as real as they may seem. They hide behind masks, and false smiles, pretending to have your best interests at heart. I think you know of whom I speak if my suspicions are correct. Please take care of one another, and decide for yourselves whom you can trust and who tries to shift pieces on the chessboard._

_Do not mourn me. I want you to be happy._

_As children of the original Marauders, I expect you to turn the world on it's ear. That's an order!_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Harry folded the letter, sliding it back into it's envelope once they were done reading.

"Do you mind if I keep this Chloe?"

"No, go ahead," Harry slid both letters into his inside pocket.

Harry let out the breath he was holding, sitting back in his chair. Alexis squeezed his hand, and he looked gratefully at her.

"Thank you," He said softly.

"For what?" Alexis smiled.

"For being here for me. I don't know what I would have done."

"You trusted me that much to be a comfort to you?" Alexis asked softly, looking down at her lap.

Harry put a hand under her chin, so that she was once more looking at him.

"I have no reason to doubt the bond we share. Do you?"

"No, I don't," She smiled, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "It's just strange. I feel as if I have known you forever, but at the same time, we barely know each other."

Harry shrugged, pulling out of his sister's embrace, "We have some time to get to know each other properly."

"You're right. We do."

Director Ragnok cleared his throat and both siblings looked to the head of the table.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there are some things that we must go over before you leave here today. The will of Mr. Black, effectively merged the Potter and Black families."

Harry looked dumbly at the goblin, but Alexis understood what was going on because of the law and history books she had been reading.

"Director Ragnok, please call me Chloe. You must forgive the ignorance of mine and my brother's. This aspect of our lives is still new to us."

Harry went along, "Chloe probably knows more about this but we are both willing to listen and learn. Please call me Harry."

Director Ragnok looked between them, a look crossing his face, "You may call me Ragnok. Neither one of you are aware of your status in the wizarding world? You have not received bank statements? They are sent out on a regular basis."

Alexis could tell that Harry was putting two and two together just as she was. They turned toward one another, scowls coming to their faces. Alexis allowed Harry to take the lead.

"Does Dumbledore know about these statements?"

"Yes he is your guardian. Well magical guardian actually. Anything that deals with the magical world, he takes care of. Although, I believe you have at least partial emancipation. Is that correct Chloe?"

He turned to Alexis, "It was full emancipation granted on my 16th birthday because I wasn't attending a magical school. Although I'm not sure how that was done," Alexis shrugged.

"I believe that was the work of Gringotts. Because you are the oldest Potter, you could have claimed your head of house then," Alexis nodded in understanding as she digested this new information.

"Is there any way that I can remove him as my guardian then?" Harry asked.

"Something may be done if the guardian has abused you in any way. Has Albus ever injured you?"

"Not directly," Harry sneered.

"Withdrawn money without your knowledge?"

"If anything was taken out from either one of our vaults before I turned eleven, or last week for Chloe, then no, not to my knowledge."

Ragnok shifted some papers around, and inspected one. He shook his head, making a small note on the paper. He looked back to the Potters.

"The trust vaults set up by your grandfather the day after both of you were born had no activity before the days you mentioned. The family account however, has had routine activity. Your father set up the account so that anything concerning Potter investments would be taken care of directly."

"Are there any other ways?" Harry pressed, desperate to severe ties with the Headmaster.

"Has he ever broken a legal document concerning you?"

Harry nudged Alexis, "Before our parents were killed, they added a note of guardianship to their will as to what would happen to us should something happen to them. We were supposed to remain together if possible. There is a clear list as to who was supposed to receive us. It was strictly written that we were never to be given to our mother's relations. Instead, my brother was given to them, and I ended up in the United States."

Ragnok looked almost startled, "Truly? If what you say is true, he can be in a great deal of trouble. The parents have the final say, even in death," Ragnok turned his head to the corner of the room where a goblin waited for orders. "Fetch the Potter wills. Immediately."

The goblin scurried from the room. The three of them waited in silence for the goblin's return. Slightly out of breath, the goblin placed two rolls of parchment in front of Ragnok. Ragnok unrolled one, looked it over, and then unrolled the other. His frown increased. Harry slid the letter that sealed the guardianship letter across the table and Ragnok read that as well.

Finally, when he was finished, he looked up at Alexis and Harry, "As I said before, the parents have the final say. Oh my, this is enough to sever his guardianship he still has over you Harry. Also enough to get him into a great deal of criminal trouble. If you would like to press charges of course."

"Not now. We need Dumbledore."

Alexis and Harry looked at one another. Focusing on her thoughts, she allowed Harry to read them.

_You have to ask. You won't know unless you ask._

"I want to be free from Dumbledore though. Today if possible."

"Griphook, will you bring the necessary forms? We will file the paperwork for you. This is effective immediately for Gringotts but will take several days with the Ministry. Do you have your emancipation document Chloe?"

Harry already had it ready. Ragnok looked it over, nodding once.

"Indeed, this seems already in order. We won't have to file anything extra. Harry, do you have anyone in mind to be guardian in Albus' stead?"

"Is there anyway that I can just take care of myself?"

"Not until you are 17 because you are not the oldest. Or if you claim the head of Potter house instead of your sister. If you claim sole head of the Black Family, you won't be legally an adult until your 16th birthday."

"I will do it," Alexis said. "I mean, it's not really that big of a deal is it? I just have to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble between now and then right?"

Ragnok smiled, "Yes, basically that's it. And if he happens to need a legal guardian's permission for anything, you would have to give it."

"What do you think Harry?" Alexis turned to Harry who was smiling.

"Sounds good to me."

"Excellent," Ragnok began. "Once Griphook returns with the paperwork, we can sign everything and get it all over with."

Once Griphook returned, Alexis and Harry had a large pile of papers to go through and sign to legalize everything that had occurred, including the will reading. They sat back in their chairs, emotionally drained.

"We still need to at least speak with Dumbledore today Harry. Or set a meeting up," Alexis finally said.

"I think so too. He's probably still waiting outside," He turned to Ragnok. "Ragnok, we need some legal advice it seems."

"Gringotts has solicitors who work for us. Would you like me to call one down to speak with you?"

"Yes. The best you have," Alexis answered.

Ragnok sent Griphook who came back about ten minutes later, a woman in tow. She shook hands with everyone and sat down.

"Hello, I'm Gwen Turpin. Griphook said you were looking to hire a solicitor," She said.

"Turpin?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you might know my daughter Lisa. She's going to be a sixth year Ravenclaw this year."

"I don't talk to her much outside of classes we might share, but yeah, I remember her."

"I'm sorry, I don't believe you introduced yourselves."

"No, we didn't," Harry and Alexis grinned at one another.

"Hold on, I'm going to get Remus," Alexis stood up and walked around the table.

"Get Tonks as well will you?" Harry asked and Alexis nodded.

Alexis opened the door, poking her head outside, "Remus?" She called.

"Yes Chloe?" He got up from a bench, Tonks getting up just behind him.

"Come in. You should be in here. I want you to be in here. This is going to be important," Alexis turned to Tonks. "And Harry would like you to join us as well Tonks."

"What about Dumbledore?" Remus began. "He is still waiting."

Alexis turned back inside, "Harry, what do you want to do about Dumbledore?"

"Ask Remus to tell him that we will set up a meeting later. Once we have everything figured out," He called.

Alexis turned back to Remus, "I heard. I will be right back," Remus walked around a corner, and came back shortly, sitting down on Tonks' other side.

"I will leave you alone then. You can stay as long as you need. If anything is required, please just ask one of the goblins that I will leave outside the doors," Ragnok got up from his chair.

"Thank you Ragnok. For everything," Alexis smiled.

"Yes thank you very much," Harry followed.

"Not at all," Ragnok nodded his head once.

He walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him. Everyone then turned their attention to Gwen Turpin,

"Mrs. Turpin, I'm Harry Potter, this is my sister Chloe, Tonks, and Remus Lupin. First, do you swear that whatever we tell you will remain confidential?"

Her eyebrows rose, and her jaw dropped when she realized what she was getting herself into by taking the Harry Potter on as a client. She quickly composed herself however though, and took out a quill and parchment. The quill balanced itself on it's tip.

"Yes, anything you tell me will remain between the five of us. And please call me Gwen," She paused. "The quill will record everything that is said, so I can look over anything later. Now, where do you want to start?"

"Well I guess it all started the night Voldemort killed our parents…"

Harry began the story and Alexis continued with everything that had happened recently. He skirted around what had actually happened at school which only peaked Alexis' curiosity, but was honest with almost everything that had occurred with the Dursleys. Alexis also informed her about their suspicions. During that time, one of the goblins had brought lunch and Gwen had changed out her parchment several times.

"Can I see these papers?" Harry handed all the papers over, and she looked over them quickly, glasses now perched on her nose. A frown formed on her face the more she read. She removed her glasses, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Well, there are several things you can do. First, Harry I suggest you officially claim the head of the Black family as soon as possible. I also suggest one of you claim the Potter house as well. Now, about Dumbledore. There are two choices really. You can either bring him against the whole Wizengamot and formally charge him. If you do this, he will probably be stripped of his titles and his job as Headmaster."

"Do you believe Voldemort is back Gwen?" Harry asked suddenly.

She looked at Harry, her blue eyes staring straight at him, "I have no reason not to believe that you are telling the truth Harry. Why do you ask now?"

"Because Voldemort fears Dumbledore. If Dumbledore is removed as Headmaster, it would only be a matter of time before Death Eaters have full reign of the castle. What is our second option?"

Gwen nodded thoughtfully as she fully realized that what Harry said was truth, "Your second option is to charge him, but settle. You can settle however you want. Maybe lose some of his titles, pay you some money, have a restraining order of sorts placed on him," Alexis leaned forward slightly in interest.

"I think I like the second better Harry," Alexis turned to him.

"I do too. He should lose his Wizengamot title, though I don't care about the money."

"Neither do I," Alexis turned back to Gwen. "What would the restraining order entail?"

"He can't be alone with either one of you unless you say it's ok. He wouldn't be able to talk with you. He can't really keep a certain distance away because Harry does go to school there."

"I think this is your best bet," Tonks put her two cents in.

"What do you think Remus?" Alexis turned to him.

He had a contemplative look on his face, "The second as well. Sirius, especially before the end, decided he did not like Albus. And the more I see of him so far since, has only made me realize that Sirius had the right of it."

"Gwen, how long will this take?" Harry asked.

"I can have the paperwork filled out by the end of the day, but I have to wait until Monday to file with the Ministry. After that, it's in the hands of the law."

"Do you think you could send us each a copy before you file? In case we want to change or add anything?" Alexis asked.

"Of course. I can wait until Tuesday then to file. That gives everyone the chance to look over the papers," She nodded.

"Excellent. Gwen, please send your bills to Gringotts and your fee will be sent to you," Harry started. "I think we might like to hire you, permanently."

Alexis nodded in agreement as she smiled.

Gwen blushed, "Thank you. I have a feeling that I will like this very much."

"Oh believe me, I think this is only going to get more interesting from here," Remus grinned.

Gwen shook hands all around and left. Alexis and Remus stood to leave then.

"I'll catch you later Harry, Tonks."

Harry stood up, hugging Alexis, "I will let you know when I can visit the Potter vault. I think we should go together."

"Alright, thanks Harry."

"You're my sister Chloe. Mum and dad left it to both of us. We share the head of Potter family, together."

"Come over whenever you want Harry. It's your house," Alexis giggled as Harry joined in her laughter.

Alexis and Harry pulled apart, and she and Remus began walking toward the door.

Just as Alexis' hand touched the door handle, Tonks called out, "Hey Alexis!" she turned to look at the metamorph. "I have got a new nickname for you," Tonks was grinning.

"What's that?" Alexis asked, truly curious.

"Bubbles," Tonks said simply, a smile coming to her face.

They all started laughing, and Alexis and Remus headed back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

When the duo arrived at Grimmauld Place, they found Dumbledore waiting in the entrance hall for someone to return.

"Can I help you?" Alexis asked hotly.

"I was wondering if we could talk, just you and I."

"I don't think so. At least not without my solicitor. Besides, we'll let you know when the meeting between you, Harry, and I will take place."

He raised an eyebrow when Alexis mentioned solicitor. His usually twinkling eyes hard.

"A solicitor? Is that really necessary?"

"Definitely. Is that all?" Alexis nodded firmly.

"I was wondering how you're coming along with your studies."

"I intend to be able to do everything anyone who has been attending Hogwarts since their first year by the end of the summer. How far would you say I am Remus?" Alexis turned to see his smiling face.

"Oh, almost into third year easily if not farther already," Their grins now matched one another's as they turned back to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked surprised but quickly collected himself, "Very nice. It seems you have come very far in a short amount of time Chloe."

Alexis visibly bristled at the headmasters casual use of her given name, "I have asked you once before not to call me Chloe. I will not repeat myself a third time," She growled. "I hope you got what you came for. I'm asking you to leave before I call my brother, who owns this house, to dismiss you permanently."

He nodded once, understanding that Alexis would not back down from this.

"Good day Alexis. Remus, I will see you on Sunday."

He left then. Before he left though, Alexis noticed his furrowed brow, whether in thought or worry, she wasn't sure.

"I wonder if he has realized that he has lost you both?" Remus asked quietly.

"Don't know. Don't care. You reap what you sow. He never should have separated us," Alexis was still visibly angry.

"I am on your side Chloe. Yours and Harry's. Do not forget," Remus set a calming hand on her shoulder before walking out of the living room.

"I won't," She whispered.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria


	11. Chapter 10

Here's chapter ten. Sorry for the delay.

"Harry," Tonks began, slipping her hand into Harry's as they walked back to Privet Drive after wandering around London all afternoon.

Harry smiled, squeezing Tonks' hand once, "What's that Tonks?"

"Do you think Bubbles would want to come to Hogwarts for her last year?"

Harry chuckled at the new nickname, "I don't know, maybe. Why do you ask?"

Tonks sighed, getting a far a way look on her face, "I don't know. I hate that she's there all by herself. I mean, when you go to Howarts, you get the chance to meet kids like you and make friends you will have forever. Bubbles doesn't know anyone her age. She's smart. I bet she could take her OWLs right now and pass."

"Hmm. Probably," Harry got a contemplative look on his face. "We should find out if they will let her. I don't want to get her hopes up if they say no."

When they got back, Harry penned letters to the headmaster and the Ministry on behalf of his sister.

* * *

The next day, Harry received replies to both of his letters.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We would be glad to allow your sister to take her OWLs over the summer. It is a shame that she was not allowed to attend Hogwarts when she turned eleven. It looks like we will have time to administer the tests during the first week of August. That gives her plenty of time to study and prepare. We will have her results ready no later than the third week of August._

_Best Wishes,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry let out a sigh of relief as he read the letter once more, "They will let her take her OWLs at least. If Dumbledore won't let her come, they can probably arrange for her to take her NEWTs as well," He smiled, handing the letter to Tonks so she could read it for herself.

"That's excellent!" She smiled. "What does Dumbledore have to say?" Tonks asked, bouncing on the bed in excitement.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to write to you to inform you that I received your letter. Currently, the staff and I will need to discuss this. I will inform you of our decision no later than the end of July._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry crumpled up the letter angrily after reading it and threw it in the bin. Tonks noticed his mood change. She put her arms around Harry, and they fell back gently onto the bed.

"What did he say?" Tonks asked softly.

"That he had to discuss it with the staff and he will let me know by the end of July."

"He didn't outright say no though. Bubbles still has a chance. And once they find out she will be taking her OWLs on her own, it will probably influence their decision," She replied in a soothing voice.

"I hope so. I have got to write Chloe and tell her we are coming over tonight. I want to tell her about this in person."

* * *

On Monday, as Alexis was making lunch for herself, a snowy owl delivered a letter. She perched on the edge of the counter and stuck out her leg where a roll of parchment was tied.

"You must be Hedwig," Alexis said, stroking her feathers and untying the letter.

_Chloe,_

_I did something for you yesterday and I would like to tell you in person. Tonks and I are coming over tonight._

_See you later,_

_Harry_

Alexis looked at the letter curiously. What had Harry done? She set the letter down, gave Hedwig some water and watched her fly out of the window she had flown in. Alexis contemplated the letter over lunch, and then retired to the living room for more studying. In the early evening, she started dinner, when suddenly more people showed up. Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley apologized for not telling her beforehand that they would be coming over. Hestia helped Alexis make more food. Just as the mashed potatoes were finishing up, Alexis felt two more people come in and Alexis left the kitchen, meeting Harry and Tonks in the front hall.

"Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley showed up unexpectedly. But dinner's ready if you're hungry," Alexis smiled.

"Thanks Bubbles. Dinner last time was amazing," Tonks replied as they walked back down to the kitchen.

All of those present chatted easily throughout dinner, one of the main topics being the election coming up and whether Fudge would be re-elected or not. But the other adults realized that Harry and Alexis needed to discuss something privately, so Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley left them alone in the kitchen. Tonks cast a white shimmery bubble around them that Alexis later learned was a privacy bubble.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Alexis asked, truly curious.

"How would you like to go to Hogwarts for your seventh year?" Harry asked, anticipation and hope etched plainly on his face.

Alexis thought about it, all the possibility, all the people she could meet, "There's nothing I want more," She started softly, not looking at either one. "But I can't. There's no way I would be ready by summer's end. I haven't taken my OWLs either."

"Well," Harry grinned. "I have talked to the Ministry. They're going to let you take your OWLs the first week of August," He finished.

"Bubbles, you're delusional if you think you won't be ready," Tonks cut in. "How long have you been studying and how far have you gotten?" She smiled as Alexis blushed. "Alexis, I have never met anyone with your ability to learn spells like you do, except Harry here."

Harry took Chloe's hands in his, "Chloe, you were without a doubt, denied something that was rightfully yours. It won't be the same experience if you had spent all seven years there, but I think it would be beneficial to you. I want you to come. I will make sure you are ready."

"I will too," Tonks added.

"What do I have to do?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"I will write Dumbledore and tell him that you will be sitting your OWLs the first week of August. I will also make sure to tell him that it would also be beneficial if you meet the staff before they make their decision."

"Threaten is more like," Tonks muttered, a smile on her face.

Harry looked at her, a smile coming to his face at her statement, "If they say yes, you will have to do spectacularly on your OWLs. Nothing less than an E I'm afraid. We have to prove to them that they didn't make a mistake."

Alexis rushed Harry, hugging him tightly about the neck, "I won't disappoint you brother," She whispered.

"No matter what, you could never disappoint me sister," He whispered back.

They pulled apart then, Tonks dissolving the privacy bubble, and stepped to Harry's side, running a hand through his hair. He looked up at her smiling, putting an arm around her waist. Alexis raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"Is there something I should know about?" Alexis asked, laughter in her voice.

"Um, Tonks and I are kind of together now."

"Kind of? I think we're a little beyond that Harry," Tonks' laughter rang through the room.

"So, how did this happen?" Chloe asked, genuinely curious.

"It kind of just happened. Out of nowhere really. Tonks flirted outrageously with me and I took the bait," Harry answered with a smile.

Alexis nodded in understanding, "C'mon. The others are probably wondering what's up," Alexis said, a smile still on her face.

The three of them walked upstairs, to find the other three sitting in the living room. They wanted to see Alexis' progress and give her pointers for improving.

"We were wondering if you would like to duel Alexis. Work on your skills," Hestia offered.

"Sure. Harry, Tonks, can you stick around for a while? Watch me get beat up on by adult wizards?" Alexis grinned.

"I have an idea. Why don't we switch out so you get a chance at fighting different people?" Tonks suggested.

Everyone nodded at her idea. Because Harry didn't want anyone else to know he could do magic now, he sat in the living room, out of the way of wayward spells and what would become a roulette of dueling partners.

"Ok Bubbles, this is how it's going to work," Tonks bounced on her toes, a look of excitement lighting up her face. "Remus will go first, fire off a couple of spells and then switch with Hestia, then Kingsley, then me. We are going to try to make it as seamless as possible. When you can't go any longer, let us know and we will stop. Ready Bubbles?"

Tonks kept eye contact with Alexis the entire time and Alexis nodded once she was through explaining. Alexis moved to one side of the front hall, her opponents on the other. Remus stepped forward and the duel began. Alexis held her own for the first round. During the second round, the adult wizards started throwing more advanced spells instead of the more mild ones they had previously. More dodging was required on Alexis' part because she couldn't block the effects completely, or didn't recognize the spells to counter them. By the third round, Alexis somehow managed to break through Remus' shield. After stunning him twice, because he had some immunity to magic as a werewolf, he gave Alexis a bow, a grin on his face, before taking a seat beside Harry in the sitting room. During the fifth, Hestia surrendered, holding her hands up, magically exhausted. Alexis was trying to pay careful attention to herself as the duel progressed, and didn't notice the physical toll the magic was taking on her body until the sixth round. Tonks eventually surrendered during the seventh. With only Kingsley left, he and Alexis dueled one another, Kingsley finally begging for surrender almost twenty minutes after Tonks had surrendered.

Harry rushed to Alexis' side, the concern evident on his face, "How are you feeling Chloe?" He asked quietly, the concern beginning to creep into his voice.

"Tired," She answered truthfully, meeting his worried eyes.

"I can imagine. You were putting everything into your shots with Kingsley weren't you?" Alexis nodded as Harry made her sit down on the sofa beside him.

Alexis took deep steadying breaths, running her hands down her face. She then looked up into the beaming faces of three Aurors and a werewolf, her brother glowing with pride beside her. Remus and Kingsley pushed the armchairs in the room toward the sofa so they could face the others.

"Ok, let's go over it," Tonks said in her usual cheerful tone from her seat on Harry's other side. "How are you feeling Bubbles?" She turned her head toward Alexis who looked up at Tonks with a sheepish smile.

"Exhausted," Alexis answered honestly.

"Bubbles?" Hestia finally asked, not able to belay the question any longer.

Harry and Tonks grinned, Alexis giggling quietly as Harry answered, "Chloe's nickname. When mum and dad brought her home, she was already doing accidental magic. Sirius wrote us a letter telling us that every time Chloe burped, she burped bubbles."

The others laughed, Remus the loudest, "I remember that day! I had forgotten about the bubbles though. All blue and sparkly if I remember correctly now."

"So Bubbles" Tonks started after everyone had calmed down. "Did you learn limitations today?"

"Yeah. I knew when I started to feel the physical effects, even though it was barely starting. I also knew I wouldn't last much longer after Kingsley gave up."

"If I may Tonks?" Kingsley asked politely and Tonks nodded. "You dodged well, but your use of spells is limited. If you want to make the difference in a fight, keep up with expanding your knowledge of spells. Other than that, your power is amazing. As well as your endurance."

"You thought well on your feet," Hestia continued. "But like Kingsley said, keep learning spells to expand the range of your duels."

"I must say, I was surprised I was the first one knocked out. But your performance was amazing. The power in your stunners," Remus whistled, remembering the power he felt behind both of them as they hit him. "One was enough," The werewolf smiled.

They chatted amiably a little while longer before they started to leave. Remus had to leave for the night as well, Harry and Tonks being the last to leave.

"Chloe, are you busy on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"No. Why what's up?"

"I was thinking of going to our family vault," He shrugged.

"That's fine. Do you want me to meet you there?"

"Yes. Is ten alright?"

"Excellent. I will meet you in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Perfect. Later."

"Bye."

The Potter siblings hugged one another warmly, Alexis waving from the door as they disappeared half way down the path.

Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria

Thank you to everyone who has left a review or alerted the story! I really do appreciate it.


	12. The Vault

I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry that I haven't updated. I recently started college again after taking a year and a half off, so I am very much getting back in the groove of it. I hope it was worth the wait.

Saturday dawned and Alexis made her way by bike to the Leaky Cauldron. Just as she was wheeling her bike into the pub, Harry and Tonks appeared behind her. Walking to Gringotts together, they were immediately escorted to Ragnok's office after waiting in line.

"Harry, Chloe, a pleasure. You want to see your family vault I suppose?" Both Harry and Alexis nodded. "You are going to need a goblin to oversee your account personally."

"Whoever you think is best," Harry answered and Alexis echoed his words.

"Someone you can trust completely," Alexis added.

"Very well. I have a goblin in mind then," He tapped a claw against his mouth and snapped his fingers.

A few minutes later, another goblin, obviously younger, appeared. He bowed gracefully to Ragnok before being told that he was getting promoted. Harry had a concentrated look on his face as he examined the new goblin before he gave a soft smile in recognition.

"You are Griphook aren't you?" Harry asked. "I remember you from the first time I ever came."

Griphook nodded, a small smile on his face as he led the small party to the cart room. As soon as everyone was seated, the cart began it's long, careening journey to the bowels of the bank. Alexis, Harry, and Tonks each had grins on their faces as the cart picked up speed. At one point, the cart passed a dragon, each of them taking a look.

"Hagrid was right," Harry grinned, putting a restraining hand on Alexis' shoulder.

Smiling sheepishly, Alexis took her seat once more, "Thanks."

"I have had my share of adventures with dragons. Nice from far away, not too nice up close," He grinned.

Finally coming to a screeching halt some time later, Alexis looked around to find a massive door closed before them. Two proud griffins stood to attention, looking menacing at the new arrivals.

"Those are the guards of the vault. I suggest both of you get out to let them know who you are," Ragnok said.

Harry stepped out first, holding his hand out to Alexis, who took it to stand beside him. Both griffins became alert, coming toward them slowly, sniffing, and finally recognizing the Potter siblings. Like cats, they purred, rubbing their heads against them. Both Harry and Alexis smiled as they petted both animals affectionately. A sense of familiarity washed over Alexis, and Harry looked at her, her eyes unfocused for a moment.

"I remember this place," She began quietly. "Kind of. I have been here before," She touched one of the griffins. "This one is Sloane," She touched the other. "And this one is Maggie."

Harry smiled, squeezing Alexis' hand affectionately. Ragnok stepped up beside them.

"Which one of you will have full access to the vault and Potter holdings?"

Both Alexis and Harry turned to look at the goblin. It was Harry who answered.

"Both of us," He turned back to Alexis. "We share the head of Potter family together."

Alexis nodded and smiled. Ragnok gestured them forward and they stepped up to stop a footstep away from the vault door.

"That makes this a little more difficult but it will be done. Please place both of your hands on the door. With your wand hand, hold your wand against the door as well."

Ragnok intoned some incantation in the goblin tongue and soon both Harry and Alexis' hands began to glow, a warmth spreading through them. Once the warmth and glowing had stopped, a small crack appeared in the middle of the door, and the two halves slid apart. The room seemed to stretch quite far and Harry and Alexis stepped forward together. Once they really looked around, they could see that there was a natural division of the vault. In the first third, there were piles of coins and precious jewels. In the second third, there were piles of books, antiques, family heirlooms, and magical artifacts. And finally in the third and last part, there were crates and boxes neatly stacked along the walls and placed on the shelves along one side of the room. There was also a desk and large armchair against the very back wall. On the desk were four envelopes in yellowed parchment envelopes. Slowly, they moved forward together, and made their way around opposite sides of the desk. The armchair was big enough for Harry and Alexis to sit beside one another and they did so. Two envelopes were addressed to Alexis, the other two to Harry. They pulled their respective envelopes toward them. Alexis broke the wax seal on one and carefully unfolded the first letter, finding that it was from her father. Sighing heavily, she began to read.

_My lovely daughter Chloe,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I did not survive the war. For this, I am sorry. There were many hopes that I held, one of them being that you would grow into a formidable witch in our world. Every day, this war makes more people I know disappear or turn up dead. I do not want you to have to live in fear, I want you to be able to live a life where Voldemort is not a threat anymore._

_There is no doubt that I loved you with all of my being before you were even born. I watched as you grew inside your mother and cried as you came squalling into the world. Your first steps, your first Christmas, your first birthday. All of these memories are ingrained in my mind along with your face of pure joy._

_There are some things you must know though. Potter blood runs through your veins. You, along with Harry, are entitled to everything that comes along with that including the two Potter Manors. I cannot tell you exactly where they are. One is close to Godric's Hollow where the small house is, the other in the English countryside. If you can apparate, just will yourself to either place. The same thing with a portkey. Once you get there, you will always know how to get back. The Manor in the English countryside is arguably far safer but the secret of its location must not be given away. There is a journal of the house that tells you all about the wards protecting it. _

_On a much more serious note, if a boy comes within two feet of you, do not hesitate to hex them. No boy will touch my baby girl. Boys are perverts. I know, I used to be a boy until I met your mother. And if you so much as think about a boy as more than a friend, I will haunt you, I swear._

_I love you sweetie. Look after your brother and mother for me please._

_Your father,_

_James Potter_

Alexis reread the letter several times, a smile coming to her face each time she read the last part. She wanted to snicker, but didn't want to disturb the comfortable silence that had descended on both of the siblings. Alexis carefully replaced the letter in it's envelope and took the other one. Breaking the wax seal on this one as well, Alexis took a deep breath before unfolding and beginning to read this one from her mother.

_My Chloe,_

_I am sorry you are reading this. It means I failed you. Forgive me Chloe. There is nothing more that I want than for all of us to be together as a family, free from Voldemort's reign of terror. _

_From the moment I realized I was pregnant, to today that I write this, you sitting here, your dad holding you and Harry, I have loved you beyond comprehension. There are no words to describe my love for you save, I love you so much it hurts sometimes._

_Everything you have done so far is ingrained in my memory. From every little thing to each major milestone in your life so far. I'm so proud of the little girl you are right now and dream of the woman you will one day become. _

_Your father has already told you about the Potter estates. There is also a small house on a beach that is quite lovely in the summer that was given to me by my grandparents. The deed should be in one of the crates in the vault with instructions on how to get there. They all belong to you and Harry. They are beautiful places. Take advantage of all of them._

_I believe you have great potential to be an amazing witch and a great part of our world. My only wish is that you are happy. Look out for your brother. I will always love you Chloe. _

_Lily Potter_

Again, Alexis read the letter several more times, the emotions she was feeling beginning to overwhelm her. All she wanted was to have spent even a second that she could have remembered them, wholly and completely, instead of fragments. Instead of wondering whether those memories were real or imagined. Carefully replacing the letter, she sat back in the chair, running a hand through her hair. Beside her, Harry was just finishing up his second letter. When he was through, he sat back as well, running his hands through his hair as well. Alexis turned toward Harry, laying a tentative hand on his shoulder. Harry turned toward his sister, and looked at her, a sad look on his face.

"You ok?" Alexis whispered.

Harry nodded tentatively. Alexis knew that he was struggling greatly with his emotions and did the only thing she knew to do to help him. She put her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close in a tight embrace. Harry gave a choking sob, his body raked with sobs. Alexis was trying to think positive thoughts, trying to comfort him. She soon found tears slipping down her own cheeks, Harry squeezing Alexis tightly. Alexis ran her hand comfortingly through his hair. They were anchors for one another, anchors in a sea of emotions that raged around them. Both Harry and Alexis wanted the same things, family and love. Harry finally quieted and pulled slightly away. Alexis took his cheeks in her hands, wiping them with her thumbs. She leaned forward, kissing his forehead, right above his lightning bolt scar.

"Thank you," he breathed, their gazes meeting. "I don't even think that's enough. I've never been able to do that in front of anyone before. Why can I do that with you?"

Alexis shrugged, "Because I care about you. We're connected by blood and even more so, we actually like each other and get along."

Harry smiled and hugged his sister before pulling away once more, "Are you alright?"

Alexis nodded, "I'll be alright."

Harry and Alexis sat in silence, just looking at one another when something caught Alexis' eye. Looking over to one of the shelves, she saw that there was a small wooden box glowing softly. Raising an eyebrow, Alexis stood up, and walked toward the wall, Harry following just behind her. Alexis reached out, running her fingers across the lid. There was a griffin and dragon facing one another. Alexis pulled down the box, and opened it with her thumbs. Inside lay two rings. Alexis took one and handed it to Harry, and then took the other before placing the box back on it's shelf. It was a gold banded ring, a dark ruby set in the middle, a capital P etched into the center. Once Alexis placed her ring on, it glowed for a moment before Alexis realized it had changed. There was now a gold griffin along the edge of the ruby, a dragon on the other, each facing inward. The ruby seemed slightly larger as well. Alexis smiled, running a finger along the ruby. Harry looked at her curiously.

"Alexis, what just happened?" He asked curiously.

"It's an old pureblood thing. It's our family crest."

"Why did they change?"

"To reflect our status as heads of the family."

"Guess we're the first half-bloods…?"

"A while," Alexis grinned. "I found it in a history book in the used bookstore."

"It's been a long day Chloe," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "And I want to get away from the Dursleys. Let's just say tensions are running a little high right now. Maybe we could find Potter Manor?"

Alexis nodded, "Is everything all right there Harry? Do you want me to come over and have a chat with them?"

Harry shook his head, "No. It's alright. I don't want them to bother you too. I know what it's like now, to have family that cares about you. They're family, and they don't."

"Alright. Let's go. We have it, we should use it."

"I just have this feeling that something is going to happen. Be ready to leave in a couple of minutes. I won't go without you."

"I'll be ready. I want Remus to know what's going on though," Harry nodded. "Why don't we go before Tonks starts to worry? Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry grinned.

They walked back toward the front of the vault, and as soon as Tonks heard them, she looked up from where she was sitting. She frowned slightly, and rushed over, hugging both Alexis and Harry at the same time. Then letting go of Alexis, Tonks put her hands on Harry's cheeks, kissing him soundly. Pulling away, but not taking her hands off his cheeks, Tonks looked at Harry questioningly.

"You alright?" She asked quietly.

"I will be," He answered just as quietly.

"What about you Bubbles?" Tonks turned back to Alexis. "I would kiss you too but…" Tonks grinned wickedly.

"I'm fine thanks. Not interested in the kiss," Alexis grinned in turn.

"You guys ready to go?" Tonks looked between the two.

Alexis and Harry nodded. Ragnok and Griphook were waiting outside, and looked up when they exited the vault. Harry and Alexis pet Sloane and Maggie goodbye before climbing back into the cart.

"Harry," Ragnok began. "I hope you don't mind, but I took it upon myself to get the Black family rings for you. One is yours and there are two more for Mrs. and Ms. Tonks now that they are no longer considered disowned from the family," Ragnok handed Harry a wooden box with two greyhounds on the lid.

Harry opened the box and pulled out the biggest. It was a silver ring, set with an onyx. Around the onyx, two greyhounds looked as if they were chasing one another. He put it on the middle finger of his right hand, then handed Tonks her ring. Tonks took it with a grin as she put it on. Finally, the cart came to a halt in the cart room and they made their way across the Gringott's lobby.

"Hey Chloe? Are you hungry? Maybe we could stop to get a bite to eat?" Harry asked before the trio got to the front door.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"There's this really nice restaurant in the alley. Tonks and I stopped in the other day. Do you want to go?"

"Sounds good," Alexis nodded.

Once they were outside, Harry took the lead as they walked to one end of the alley, making their way to the restaurant, and were led into a secluded corner. As they entered, they passed a young man sitting with Narcissa Malfoy. The boy sneered as they passed, and Alexis realized that the tension in Harry visibly rose. Both Tonks and Alexis each put a hand on his shoulders and pulled him along.

When they sat down, Alexis asked, "Who was that?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry scowled. "I got his dad chucked in Azkaban at the beginning of summer. We've hated each other since first year."

They perused the menus and Tonks asked, "Do you drink Bubbles?"

Alexis shook her head, "Not really. The drinking age in the US is 21. When I left, some of my friends were into it."

"Huh. Well, we were going to order a bottle of wine…" Harry added.

"I will have some, I suppose," A smile tugged at Alexis' lips as she continued looking over the menu.

"Mr. Potter, are you and your guests ready to order?" A waitress stepped up to the table and asked.

"Tonks? Chloe?" They both nodded.

Harry and Tonks ordered steak, Alexis a kind of fish. Harry also ordered a bottle of red wine.

Once the waitress left, Malfoy came over, "So Potter, how did you get in here? I did not even think that they would let you in the front door."

"I suppose it's none of your business."

Malfoy faltered for a moment, but continued on, pointedly looking at Alexis, "This your new girlfriend Potter? Probably a filthy mudblood."

Alexis clenched her fists in her lap, "Actually this is my sister Chloe. Now I don't want to hear that word anymore," Harry growled.

Draco continued, faltering slightly at hearing that Harry apparently had a sister, "And my freak of a cousin. How is your hovel?"

It was Tonks' turn to growl, "Malfoy, I suggest you leave. Now," Harry said quietly but forcefully.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Narcissa then realized whom Draco was talking to. "Potters," She sneered. "And Nymphadora."

"Narcissa," They all said at the same time.

"So glad to see you again," Alexis started sarcastically. "Are you done? We're trying to enjoy our afternoon."

Narcissa looked like Alexis had slapped her on the face, "Come Draco," They finally left.

Harry and Alexis gave each other high fives, smirks on their faces.

Alexis got to try butterbeer for the first time. She decided that she liked it a lot. She had one glass of wine while Harry and Tonks practically destroyed the rest of the bottle between them.

"How are you getting home Bubbles?" Tonks and Harry were stumbling slightly, and Alexis just giggled.

"I will ride the bike back," She answered.

"Bike?" Harry asked.

"When you're a little more sober, I will tell you about it."

Harry and Tonks giggled. It was already pretty dark out. Tonks seemed to sober for a moment as she asked, "Bubbles, will you get home alright?"

"Yes, I will be fine. I promise," Alexis assured them.

Hugging Alexis right before she set off on the bike, Alexis turned once to wave goodbye. When Alexis finally pulled up to Grimmauld Place, she opened the door to find Remus pacing in the front hall. He looked up when Alexis walked in.

"Chloe, where have you been? I have been worried," He ran a hand through his graying hair.

"You didn't see my note? I left it on the living room table."

"Yes I saw it. But you didn't say where you were going. It got dark…"

"I'm sorry Remus. Harry and I had some business to attend to today."

As Alexis pushed her hair behind her ear, Remus noticed her family ring. Instantly, he grabbed her hand, inspecting it, "Where did you get this?" He met her gaze.

Alexis answered, "From my family vault. That's where Harry and I went today," Alexis felt the letters against her chest where she had put them in an inside pocket.

"You know what this particular configuration means right?" He pressed.

"It means I have accepted the head of the Potter house. My brother and I accepted as a dual headship."

"I see. Since you have come, it seems like there has been more and more surprises."

Alexis shrugged, "I'm just doing what I think is right," Alexis paused and then continued. "Remus, if one day soon you can't find me, don't get worried. It just means that Harry and I have left."

He nodded, "I was wondering when you two would make a break for it. Though I was sure Tonks was going to kidnap you," He smirked.

"Are you alright with this Remus?" Alexis asked concerned.

He nodded, "Tonks, Hestia, and I have been talking about it sometimes, trying to figure out where to take you. We all know that we needed to get both of you away from here. You have somewhere to go, don't you?"

"Several places," Alexis beamed.

"One of the Potter Manors I suppose?" Alexis nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Remus."

"It is the least I can do. You two are all I have left," He bent down, kissing her forehead and then walked away.

Alexis watched him walk upstairs, and then levitated all of her books upstairs to her room. That's when she started to organize her things in anticipation of leaving soon with Harry to Potter Manor. All of her clothes and books were neatly organized and put away, before she retired to bed. The rest of the week passed slowly, Alexis going through several more books. The next Saturday was the day that everything changed.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you to everyone who have favorited, alerted, and left reviews! **


	13. The Storm

**Really, really sorry for the delay. I was hoping to have some beta work done for me, which didn't happen, and then school became insane. Anyway, here's the next chapter...**

Alexis lay on a sofa in the living room, an arm over her head, her other arm falling over the side towards the floor, a Transfiguration book on the floor where she had dropped it moments before. As soon as she woke up, Alexis knew it was going to be a bad day. Sometimes, she would get in these moods, where she would get so depressed over seemingly nothing. She had woken late, which put her behind on her studying. And then, nothing could hold her attention. Alexis had also decided she would obey Remus' request that she stay inside unless someone else was there. So when she went to open the curtains, to bring some sunlight into the house, the windows were so dirty she didn't even have the energy to clean them off. So here she was, lazing away the afternoon, a dark cloud hanging over her head.

* * *

Tonks and Harry were outside, notice me not charms around the area in the backyard where they were so no one would see what they were doing.

"Harder." Tonks ordered.

Harry made a half hearted attempt, but couldn't bring himself to obey.

"You're not going to hurt me Harry. You're not that good yet." Tonks smirked, landing another blow to one of Harry's shoulders.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the insult, and swung his arm blindly. Tonks caught it with her arm, and hit Harry with her other hand.

"Don't hit me in anger. You're always going to miss."

They were sparring. Tonks had started teaching Harry hand to hand combat, so that he could begin incorporating the moves into his dueling, and as a means of building his physical strength. Harry finally took a deep breath, and swung at Tonks, not in anger, but with precision and strength this time. He caught Tonks on the shoulder but she just grinned as she countered knocking him to the ground. He just sat there for a moment, looking up at Tonks as he tried to catch his breath. She held out a hand to him and he took it, getting to his feet.

"I'm going to show you a couple more moves and then we'll take a break. Does that sound ok?"

"Yeah."

Tonks proceeded to show him a couple of different kicks. When Harry tried out the last one though, he couldn't quite get it right.

"Watch me again Harry. I'll go slower this time."

Harry nodded and watched. Tonks shifted her weight to her left leg, allowing her right leg to come up towards Harry's head. She held her leg there for a moment and Harry looked down at her butt and leg that was suspended in the air.

"Stop checking me out Harry." She giggled and smiled. "You got it?"

"I think so." He grinned.

Harry tried to copy her again and lost his balance as he moved his foot toward Tonks' head. He fell on his butt once more and Tonks jumped on him, straddling him.

"We can try that again later." Tonks murmured and leaned forward, laying soft kisses on his cheeks and lips.

Harry luxuriated in the affection, his hands gliding up her hips and under her shirt, his fingertips gliding over her stomach, and lower back. Tonks smiled, deepening the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. Before either of them could get too far into it, Harry was the one that pulled away first, a starry eyed look in his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. Tonks licked her lips, looking questioningly at him, but with a hunger and passion behind that.

"What is it Harry?"

"I don't want to get too far into it. I don't want to do that here. And especially not here outside on the ground." He smiled at her.

"Ok Harry," Tonks kissed his neck, trailing up to his ear, and nuzzling him for a moment. "But you can't hold me off forever though." She whispered.

"I wouldn't even try."

Tonks crossed her arms on Harry's chest, resting her chin on her crossed arms. Harry summoned his courage, his hands gliding down her back, and resting on her butt. Tonks just smiled, and grinded her hips against his, making Harry groan. Tonks scooted up a bit, and they lay there in the early afternoon sun.

"Hey Tonks," It had been a while since either had spoken.

Tonks actually had her eyes closed and she opened them slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "What's up?"

"Did you have anymore torture planned for me?"

"No. What do you want to do?"

"Visit Chloe."

"Alright. Let's go get ready then." Tonks got up, and pulled Harry to his feet.

They changed their sweaty clothes and made their way to Grimmauld Place. Tonks and Harry found Alexis still laying in the sitting room. Alexis looked over at them and sat up, her lips set in a frown.

"Hi." She murmured.

Both Tonks and Harry saw her mood and sat down on either side of her.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I'm just not in a good mood today." Alexis answered. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come see you." Harry wasn't sure how to proceed, and decided to tiptoe his way through this.

"Do you need some chocolate?" Alexis gave a halfhearted smile to Tonks' joke.

"I wish that was the problem. Today just isn't a good day."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Tonks asked, "Is there anything that will make you feel better?"

Alexis began to shrug and then stopped. She didn't say anything, but both saw her hesitation.

"What is it Chloe?" Harry's tone was somewhat pleading.

"Music. Loud music always helps." She looked at him.

"Then I have the perfect idea." Tonks grinned, clapping her hands together once.

Harry and Alexis just looked at each other.

Tonks made Alexis gather her things, and they went back to Privet Drive. Harry and Alexis had decided earlier that week that they would make their escape on Saturday. Either way, Alexis was going to meet Harry at Privet Drive Saturday morning and figure out how to get to one of their homes. But today was Friday.

They passed Petunia on their way upstairs. She half stood from her seat but they hurried upstairs before she could say anything.

"Was that Petunia?" Alexis asked once they had reached the relative safety of Harry's room.

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment and Alexis looked around, her lip curled in disgust as she realized that the room was not as pristine as the living room they had just passed through. Harry noticed her expression.

"Yeah well." Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It will be much better soon though, won't it?" Harry gave a crooked smile.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah. It will be. As long as you're away from here."

They sat down on the floor and didn't talk for a bit until Tonks broke the silence.

"Do you have anything nice to wear?" Tonks asked both siblings.

"How nice?" Alexis asked warily.

"Nice enough for dinner. And dancing." Tonks half smiled, waiting for their reaction.

A grin spread on Alexis' face, and already she felt better. "Really? We're going to go dancing?"

"Loud music, it's perfect." Tonks smiled, realizing she was making Alexis happy. Tonks then turned to Harry. "What about you Harry?"

Harry was silent for a moment, but then shrugged, a half smile on his face. "Got to try everything once right?"

"Right!" Tonks grinned.

Harry just looked between the two girls who were grinning. Before he knew it, he was dressed smartly in a light grey pinstripe suit, his hair pushed up into mowhawk with the help of copious amounts of gel. Once Alexis and Tonks were satisfied with his looks, the girls changed, and got ready, Alexis taking over the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup. As she leaned over the sink to get a better look in the mirror as she put on her mascara, she sensed another standing in the doorway, though she didn't move to see who it was.

"Stop leering at my sister Dudders. For one, she's your cousin and that's just wrong. And for another, even if she wasn't, you wouldn't stand a chance anyway."

Alexis finally turned toward the door, to give a satisfied smirk to her brother, who had his arms crossed.

"Hiya Dudders." Alexis said with a grin.

Dudley pushed past Harry, and Alexis couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks Harry."

He shrugged. "Your skirt is too short."

Alexis rolled her eyes but pulled it down, a little. It was better to placate him for the time being. He had begun to show a very overprotective side of himself to her, which she found cute because he was younger than she was, and annoying at the same time. They walked out of the bathroom, and back into his room. Tonks was already ready and looking out the window.

"Taxi's here." She called. "You guys ready?"

They both nodded. Tonks decided to have a little fun with Alexis and whistled. "Damn Bubbles. You look good."

Alexis blushed but knew Tonks was messing with her. "Thanks Tonks. You look pretty damn good yourself."

They grinned at one another, and walked outside and into the taxi. The taxi took them into downtown London, and to a very upscale restaurant. During dessert, all three looked up startled as a waiter stopped at their table, putting a drink down in front of Alexis.

"I didn't order this." Alexis stammered.

"Compliments from the gentleman at the bar." The waiter pointed and Alexis looked over.

He was tall and well built, with blonde hair. He raised his drink to Alexis who blushed. She then raised her glass in salute, giving him a smile, before taking a sip, keeping her eyes on him the entire time. After the bill had been paid, the three of them walked past the man, who laid a gentle hand on Alexis' shoulder. She turned.

"Thank you for the drink." She said politely.

"Not at all. Michael," He held out a hand to Alexis who shook it.

"Alexis."

"Do you have any more plans tonight?"

"Me and my brother, and his girlfriend, we're going dancing." Alexis paused before continuing. "Look, I appreciate the drink, but I'm not as old as you might think."

Michael chuckled. "17, 18 at most. You have good taste and you're pretty too." He leaned forward. "I'm not as old as you're thinking." He grinned.

Alexis blushed, realizing what she had said. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm just joking." He grinned. "Would it be too forward of me to ask where you are going dancing? Maybe we could meet up later?" Michael asked hopefully.

"Pacha." Alexis answered honestly.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know where that is. Maybe I will see there?"

"Maybe," Alexis grinned slyly.

He took her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Until next time." He murmured.

"Goodnight," Alexis murmured in turn, before walking away, a small smile on her face.

Once she reached the other two, Tonks was giggling, Harry's expression unreadable. They hailed another taxi that took them to Pacha. Going straight to the bar once they got in, ordering drinks before Tonks dragged Harry onto the dance floor. Alexis leaned against the bar, absentmindedly tapping her foot against the floor to the beat of the song currently playing. Alexis was losing herself in the music, the dark cloud slowly leaving as her ears hummed with the beat of the music. When she heard a familiar voice close by, Alexis turned to find Michael ordering a drink. She sidled up to him, ordering herself another drink. He turned to look at her, a smile on his face.

"I got hers," He told the bartender, paying for both of their drinks. "I didn't think that I would be seeing you this soon. We only got here five minutes ago."

"We?" Alexis queried.

Michael pointed to a guy down the bar, "My friend Felix."

"Got it," Alexis paused. "Do you dance?" She finally asked.

"I won't be featured on a dance competition anytime soon, but I'm not horrible either. If I do say so myself."

"Good, because you're going to dance with me."

Alexis set her unfinished drink back on the bar, dragging Michael onto the dance floor, a goofy grin on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the music instead of just hearing it. She felt hands on her waist, and moved closer to Michael. He didn't try groping her, or have wandering hands, which Alexis was grateful for. It was around two in the morning when they left together. When they finally got to Michael's flat, it was Alexis who saw sense first and pulled away from Michael's warm, soft kisses.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I shouldn't. Look Michael, I really like you. But I kind of have a very complicated and potentially dangerous life. I don't think it's smart for me to be with anyone right now. I'm not ready to be with anyone right now." She finished quietly, barely meeting his gaze.

"What kind of danger?" He asked, obviously concerned for her well being, putting a hand under her chin so that she was looking at him once more.

"The kind I'm not allowed to talk about," She answered quietly.

"Then this is goodbye." Michael said resigned and Alexis nodded. "I can deal I guess. I'm glad we ran into each other tonight anyway."

"Me too. Look, I really am sorry. I will just go now."

"It's late. Stay here. That is if you want and don't mind."

"Thanks." Alexis smiled gratefully.

Graciously, Michael offered his bed to Alexis, and he lay out on the sofa. After changing into one of his button down shirts, Alexis tiptoed into the living room, lifted the blanket Michael was wrapped in, and slipped in beside him. Smiling, he scooted closer to the back of the sofa, putting his arms around her. Alexis snuggled closer to him, promptly falling asleep for a couple of hours. At around six, Alexis woke, dressed, kissed Michael goodbye, and let herself out. Summoning the Knight bus, she made her way back to Privet Drive, using an Alohomora to let herself in, showering and changing into pajamas. Alexis went into her brother's bedroom. She was actually surprised to find that Harry and Tonks were still dressed. Smiling, Alexis stepped on the edge of the bed, curling up on Harry's other side closest to the wall. Harry shifted slightly, to accommodate the new person in his bed. Curling up on her side, her back to Harry, Alexis smiled contentedly, already feeling herself falling asleep once more.

* * *

Harry woke to an arm and hair in his face. He looked to his left. Tonks was splayed over most of the side of the bed. Her arm was curled up around Harry's chest, her fingers on his cheek. Tonks' hair was long, randomly changing colors every couple of seconds. He smiled, tugging some loose strands of hair behind one of her ears. She smiled slightly in her sleep, scooting closer to Harry. Harry looked to his right then, and found his sister curled up next to him. Her hair fanned out behind her, tickling his face and arm that was stretched toward the wall. Her head rested on his shoulder, her mouth slightly open as she breathed evenly. Harry was actually quite surprised to see her. The last time he and Tonks had seen her, she was waving goodbye as she left with the guy who had bought her a drink at dinner. He settled back into his pillow, closing his eyes as he thought. Harry had always felt protective toward his friends, that protectiveness extending to his new girlfriend, and his new found sister. He was probably never going to be fully accepting of any man that went out with her then. Harry shrugged his shoulders and decided to deal with it when it came up again, probably when he woke up and asked her how her "date" had gone.

Tonks was the first to stir, smiling, and scooting up to kiss him lightly. She looked over and smiled when she saw Alexis sleeping there.

"Guess the date ended early," Tonks whispered. "What time is it?"

Harry looked over at the alarm clock on the desk. "Eleven."

"Whoa. It's really late." She began. "I feel like being a little mean right now." Tonks grinned.

Before he could stop her, because he did not want to get in the middle of this, Tonks stretched her arms outward, whacking Alexis lightly on the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" Alexis swore as she blinked her eyes open and turned over to face her attacker. "I was totally in the middle of an amazing dream. Did you wake me up Harry?" She poked him in the ribs.

"I claim innocence. It was all her." Harry smiled, pointing at Tonks.

"Thanks a lot Harry." Tonks grumbled.

"Well then, I think a little payback is necessary."

Before the other two could really understand what she had said, Alexis grabbed the only pillow on the bed from under Harry's head, and hit Tonks in the face. Tonks grinned and conjured a fluffy pink pillow, taking aim at Alexis in retaliation. Harry managed to roll out of the way of the ensuing pillow fight, before conjuring his own pillow, and joining in. They were all jumping on the bed, a full on pillow fight soon underway. Before either Alexis or Harry could catch her, Tonks stepped on the very edge of the bed, her arms flailing as she landed hard on her butt. Harry and Alexis jumped down beside her, extending their hands out to her. Just as they hauled her up, the door flew open and their heads turned almost simultaneously. Vernon Dursley loomed in the doorway, his face slowly turning from red to purple.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" He roared. "Why are these freaks here boy?"

"We went out last night," Harry started startlingly but continued more steady and even when he felt Alexis just behind him. "Chloe and Tonks stayed over after."

"Do you have a problem with that uncle?" Alexis said the word uncle as if it was a disgusting slur.

"Uncle? Girl-" He started.

"This is my sister Chloe." Harry answered.

"You can't treat him like dirt Dursley. I won't allow it anymore." Alexis snarled.

Vernon made to move forward but found himself on the business end of three wands.

"Get out." Harry said quietly meeting the eyes of his uncle.

"This is my house and I won't have you ordering me around."

"Give us five minutes and you will never see me again. I promise you that."

"I want you gone then. I don't care what the freak said. Don't ever come back."

Vernon pointed a fat finger at them, slowly backing out of the room. Harry flicked his wand, shutting the door. Harry then turned to Tonks and Alexis who stood beside one another. They both reached out to Harry at the same time, wrapping him in a warm embrace. He took deep breaths, trying to get his emotions under control. The three of them pulled apart slowly, and simply stared at one another.

"Let's get out of here." Alexis said. "Before he comes back."

"Agreed." Harry nodded with a small smile.

Alexis went over to the desk, unshrunk her trunk and put in everything she had taken out earlier. She slipped on a hoodie over her black tank top and some flip flops on her feet. Harry and Tonks were throwing stuff into a trunk. Soon, they were all set.

"So what do we have to do?" Tonks asked.

"A portkey will probably be easier." Harry began. "Chloe can't apparate yet, and I don't think you could get there without one of us." Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Can you make the portkey though?" Alexis asked Harry.

"I can't." He turned to Tonks. "Can you?"

"Yeah I know how, but I don't know if it will work if I do it. I'm not of Potter blood."

"Dad said to just think of Potter manor as you will the portkey's destination." Harry answered.

"Ok. Let's try this." Alexis threw her an empty ink jar that was laying on the desk.

Tonks scrunched up her face in concentration. She finally pointed her wand at the ink jar.

"Portus," She murmured and it glowed blue for a moment. "I think I did it."

"Hey Tonks, what happens if it doesn't work?" Alexis asked warily.

"Nothing. It won't work. At least I don't think." The metamorph answered just as warily, slightly unsure of her own abilities.

"Well. I'm willing to risk it. How about you?" Harry said, turning to Alexis.

She nodded, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Let's do it."

Tonks held out the portkey, Harry and Alexis stepping toward her, each placing a finger on the ink jar. In a swirl and tug behind the navel, the three of them were gone.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **


	14. The Calm

**Sorry for the delay. At least it wasn't six months like last time.**

Flashback (Friday Night):

Tonks saw Chloe leave, waving from the bar. Tonks distracted Harry by taking his cheeks in her hands, and kissing him soundly on the lips. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, smiling against Tonks' lips, putting his arms around her waist. When they finally pulled apart, Harry touched his forehead to Tonks', a small smile on his face.

"Let's get out of here," she whispered in his ear.

"Ok. Let's find Chloe." Harry started looking around and got a panicked look on his face when he couldn't find her. "Do you see her Tonks?"

Tonks lay a hand on his arm. "She already left." Tonks worried her lower lip with her teeth, waiting for Harry's reaction.

There was a bit of anger in his eyes as he looked at her. "With who?"

"That bloke Michael."

Harry gritted his teeth and moved toward the door. Tonks hurried behind him and grabbed his arm. He didn't stop until they were outside, Harry looking up and down the street. When he didn't see his sister, Harry was in the middle of apparating right there. Tonks grabbed him, stopping him mid turn. Tonks had taught him how to apparate, though he wasn't proficient at it yet.

"Tonks," Harry growled, looking at her.

"Harry, she's a big girl and she can take care of herself. She will be fine and will be back later."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He took one last deep breath and opened his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry for getting angry at you."

Tonks gave him a small smile. "I get it Harry. Come on."

Tonks led him to a nearby alley and they apparated simultaneously. They landed in Harry's room, Harry and Tonks changing into more comfortable clothes. Harry and Tonks lay beside one another on the bed, and Tonks leaned toward Harry, kissing him slowly but insistently. Harry responded in kind, threading his fingers through her hair. They shifted, Tonks on top of Harry, her fingers tangling in his hair, making it messier than it already was. She pulled her lips away from his and trailed kisses down his neck, pulling his shirt up and off, laying more kisses down his chest. Harry had a look of utter bliss on his face, but saw sense, his self control kicking in, when Tonks' fingers slipped beneath the waistband of his sweatpants. Harry sat up, taking Tonks' cheeks in his hands. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, her lips set in a slight frown.

"Harry?" Tonks asked.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked quietly.

Tonks pulled away from his touch and they sat facing one another crossed legged.

"I really like you Harry. It scares me a little how much I like you."

"I'm willing to be serious about this if you are Tonks. I really like you a lot too."

Tonks gave a crooked smile and kissed Harry's cheek. "I don't think I have ever met a man who was so willing to make a commitment so early." Tonks giggled.

"I have only gone out with one other girl Tonks and that turned into a disaster." Harry sighed. "I know that I'm a marked man so I have to live while I can. I want to be with you in every way that I can be."

Tonks smirked. "So why do you keep stopping me?"

"Because I want our first time together, my first time, to be special."

Tonks smiled and flung her arms around him. "You are different than any other man I have ever met Harry." She whispered. "You let me know when you're ready."

"Thank you Tonks." Harry squeezed her back.

"I just want to make you happy in every way that I can."

"You have no idea how happy you make me just by being here." Tonks moved to sit in his lap, her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder. "You don't care that one of the most evil wizards who has ever lived wants to kill me?" Harry asked quietly.

Tonks sat up straight, knowing how serious this was. "I know that you will protect me, and I will protect you Harry."

She smiled and kissed his lips once. Harry ran his fingertips down her cheek. They smiled at one another, and lay down together, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

_Saturday_

Alexis landed on her behind and quickly pulled herself up. Harry and Tonks were doing the same. Alexis looked around her; the first thing she noticed was the big iron gate with a large P in the middle right in front of them. Alexis and Harry stepped forward, inexplicably drawn to it. They could not take their eyes off or look away. Almost as if they were being controlled, the siblings reached their hands out, pushing the gate open. They started walking up the gravel path together, Tonks following slowly behind, extremely wary of their behavior. By the time they had gotten about halfway up the path, they could see the house in it's entirety. It was a squareish shape, with four rounded towers on each corner. Alexis smiled.

"Home," She breathed.

"It feels like I have always known this place," Harry said just as quietly beside her, and only she heard him.

They stood there for several minutes, their eyes wide as they took everything in before Tonks called out to them.

"Uh guys? I have to go. I will just see you later."

Alexis and Harry turned at the same time and saw Tonks walking backward down the drive. Harry ran forward, grabbing Tonks by the shoulders.

"What are you talking about Tonks? You're supposed to be here with us. I want you to be here."

"Harry? I think it's the house. Repelling wards probably." Alexis offered. "Hold on. I'll be right back. Don't let her leave."

Alexis ran as fast as she could toward the house, the doors springing open of their own accord as she sprinted up the two stairs of the wooden porch. She looked around the front hall, inexplicably drawn farther into the house before opening a random door to find a study. Alexis sat behind the desk, and opened a drawer, finding a slim red book, the Potter crest embossed in gold on the cover. Her fingers glided down the cover once before Alexis ran back outside, flipping pages as she went. By the time she had gotten back outside, Tonks was violently struggling against Harry's grip, silent tears slipping down her cheeks. Alexis' eyes flew down a certain page and paused.

"Harry, I think I've got it. Don't let her go."

Alexis waved her wand in different patterns, chanting the correct words under her breath. When she was done, Tonks glowed for a moment, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, Harry catching her just as she fell.

"Oof," Harry said, falling on his bum, Tonks cradled in his arms. "Chloe, what was that?"

"The wards automatically recognize anyone with Potter blood. Tonks isn't of Potter descent so the repelling wards tried to kick her out." Alexis looked over the book page once more. "See here," She pointed. "The wards need a little bit of time to recognize her magical signature."

"How did you-?"

"Learn so much about wards?" Alexis finished the question for him and Harry nodded. "It's a new interest of mine. Plus, I kind of just sped read the couple of pages about allowing people into the wards."

Just as she finished speaking, a herd of griffins came around the corner of the house. Alexis stood up, her wand ready. The griffins stopped a little ways away from her and sniffed the air. The bigger of the adult griffins stepped forward, and Alexis held her hand out tentatively. The griffin sniffed it, it's eyes going wide in recognition. He purred like a cat, demanding to be pet. Alexis gave a sigh of relief. As she pet him, a house elf came down from the house, pausing at the top of the stairs. She ran down the rest of the path toward the small group.

"Mistress Chloe?" The elf asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's me," Alexis smiled and moved slightly so the elf could see Harry as well.

"Master Harry? It is being you?" The elf asked once more, her eyes going big.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Hi. We were actually getting ready to move inside the house when the griffins showed up."

Harry flicked his wand, levitating Tonks in front of him. They walked inside, Harry setting Tonks gently down on one of the fluffy sofas in the living room. He sat down beside her, running a hand through his hair. Alexis sat down on the sofa opposite. The house elf, who Alexis had deduced was female, launched herself first at Alexis and then Harry, hugging them tightly before releasing them.

"I don't think you would be after remembering, but I is October." She said shyly.

Alexis was having another flashback, a rush of familiarity sweeping over her. A smile grew on her face, of a house elf checking in on her in the middle of the night, making sure she was still in bed.

"Of course I do." Alexis grinned.

Another house elf stepped into the room, pausing in the doorway. He blinked his eyes several times before shaking his head.

"Mistress Chloe, Master Harry." He bowed his head politely. "I am Phin."

"Hello Phin." Harry smiled.

"Welcome back to Potter Manor. If anything is needed, just call."

"Thank you." The siblings chorused in unison.

Phin left, and Harry and Alexis looked at one another and then down at Tonks who was stretching and waking.

"Wotcher guys. What happened?"

"Repelling wards." Alexis answered.

"Ah," Tonks nodded once, sitting up.

"Exploring?" Harry looked to Alexis eagerly.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Alexis grinned.

"If I'm going to be staying here with you guys, I need to grab more stuff from home." Tonks stood. "I will be back in a little bit. I promise." She grinned and started walking toward the front door, Harry and Alexis following.

Tonks walked to the end of the drive and Alexis and Harry sat down on the front porch. The older griffins flopped down behind them, curling up around them. The baby griffins played with one another at the base of the stairs. Alexis and Harry just looked at one another, before looking out at the grounds once more, taking in big breaths.

"Doesn't this feel so right?" Alexis asked quietly.

"Yeah. I don't think I've ever felt so free in my life."

October came out and sat down on Alexis' other side. "Hey October," Harry began. "Do you need another house elf, to help around the house?"

"Maybe, to help Phin. Phin is getting old. Though Phin would never say so."

Alexis giggled, "How did it work before? When everyone else lived here?"

"Phin watched over the old Master, Mistress, and Master James. I bes in charge of Mistress Lily and babies."

"It seems like it would be a lot of work to run an entire house with just two elves." Harry remarked.

"October and Phin manage just fine master Harry."

Harry smiled, "We have to go to Hogwarts on Monday anyway. I might be able to convince a certain elf to come help."

Harry leaned back, putting his hands under his head. Alexis kept running her fingers through the griffin's soft fur.

"What are their names?" She asked October.

"This one bes Miranda and this one is Leo." October pointed. "Babies don't have names yet."

"Maybe we could name them?" Alexis murmured to Harry, petting the babies.

"Sure. Why not?" He smiled.

The baby griffins came toward them, and were inspected, Harry and Alexis figuring out which ones were boys and which ones were girls. It turned out that there three girls and one boy.

"Let's name the boy Apollo. See, he's the only one with golden feathers." Alexis said, petting the griffin as he was given his name.

"Alright. This one will be Raven. Because of her black feathers." Harry continued.

"And this one Maeve. You see how she holds herself up really tall and always pushes past the others, like she's a queen or something?"

"Yeah. And the last one will be Emerald. Look at her eyes." Alexis inspected the last one whose bright emerald eyes sparkled.

"Well aren't you gorgeous?" Alexis smiled as she petted the last one.

All the griffins seemed happier now that they were named. October stood.

"I bes making lunch. I will call when ready."

"Thank you October."

October moved into the house and Harry remarked as he looked at the sky. "You know, this is the perfect weather for flying."

"Is it? I would like to learn to fly. It seems like fun."

Harry sat up fully, looking at his sister. "You haven't flown yet?"

"No, where would I have?"

"They didn't try to get you to fly at the Weasley's?" Alexis shook her head. "Ah, Chloe, I will teach you if you would like. There's plenty of space here. You are a Potter. You have to live up to our Quidditch name," He said the last part mock seriously.

"We have a reputation to uphold?" Alexis raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face.

"Dad was a chaser, I'm a seeker. You have a lot to live up to." He was grinning.

Just then, Miranda and Leo put their heads up, looking down the drive. Tonks was just walking up it, a bag slung over her shoulder. Once she reached the porch, she sat down on Harry's other side. She kissed his cheek.

"What did I miss?"

"Not much. We named the rest of the griffins and I'm going to teach Chloe to fly." Harry answered.

"Nice."

Tonks moved to pet one of the babies, but instead of allowing Tonks to pet it, it snapped it's sharp beak at her. Alexis hid her laughter as Tonks hastily pulled her hand away.

"That's not very funny." Tonks grumbled as she glared at Maeve.

"I don't think she likes you Tonks." Harry snickered.

"I don't know why. I'm perfectly likeable."

"I wouldn't take it personally Tonks." Alexis began. "They just don't know you yet."

"They didn't know you either." Tonks pouted.

"But their parents remembered us. So they will be nice to us."

"I suppose."

They stood to move inside and October appeared in front of them. "Lunch bes ready. Let's go."

The trio followed October inside, through the front hall, and toward the back of the house where the kitchen was. There was a monstrous feast on the table. They sat down and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. Once they were full, they sat back in their chairs, completely satisfied.

"Harry, Tonks, I believe it's time that we took a look around." Alexis finally pronounced.

"Chloe, I think that you are right." Harry replied with a smile.

The three of them stood, peeking into every room on the first floor and basement before heading up the stairs to the second. They all paused in the doorway to the nursery. A single crib was here, the walls painted a light blue. There was also a stag and black panther stuffed animals inside.

"Master Harry sleep here when Mistress Chloe was big enough for her own bed." October suddenly appeared behind them. Harry picked up the stag, a small smile on his face.

Once they were done, they walked to the room directly across the hall. There was a giant four poster bed here, toys along the edges of the room, all carefully stowed, the same stuffed animals plus a blue dragon on the bed. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the blue dragon.

"I cried for days when I realized that we had forgotten this when we went into hiding. I use to drag him around by the tail." Chloe said quietly, running her fingers over the dragon's head.

"Mistress Chloe loved dragon." October said quietly.

Alexis knew then, that she would sleep in this room. "I'm going to stay in here." She announced quietly.

"It's your room Chloe." Harry said softly as he sat on the bed next to her.

Eventually they stood to walk to the next room. This bedroom had been Grandpa and Grandma Potter's room, nothing having been touched since their deaths. The next after that had belonged to Lily and James.

"You should stay in here." Alexis said quietly as she looked at the scarlet and chocolate brown decorated room.

"You sure?" Harry looked sharply at his sister.

"More memories are starting to come back. I have mum and dad up here," Chloe pointed to her head, finding that the two words were no longer hard to say. "You don't. It will bring you closer to them."

"Thank you Chloe," Harry hugged her fiercely then.

October put their things away as they moved on. Alexis' mouth fell open at the library. She stared gawking for a good five minutes before Harry and Tonks pulled her along, smiles on their faces. There were more bedrooms and a great deal of attic space, filled with lots of random things and furniture with no home. The round towers were either empty or being used for storage as well. At the center of the third floor was a large training room, different weapons hanging on the walls.

After the house had been thoroughly explored, the trio headed downstairs for dinner, made by October, and then retiring to their bedrooms. Gas lamps lit Alexis' bedroom now that it was almost dark, the tiny flames flickering behind their protective glass globes. October had put all her clothes away, all of her books on shelves along one wall. When things across the hall started to get a little loud, Alexis realized what was going on and giggled. She called for October then.

"Mistress Chloe call for October?" the house elf asked as she appeared.

"Call me Chloe October," October nodded. "It seems my brother forgot to cast a silencing charm on the door. I can't do anything about the noise because the spell needs to be cast from the inside. Can you do something?"

"Yes October can," The house elf popped out and the noise stopped and then she popped back in. "Does Chloe need anything else?"

"I need some other pieces of furniture. A desk, a chair, a low table, and an armchair or sofa."

"Of course. Come Chloe. You pick and October help."

Alexis smiled, "Thank you October."

Alexis followed October back into the attics and Chloe picked out matching furniture for her bedroom. October snapped her fingers and all of the furniture appeared in Alexis' bedroom. Alexis arranged the furniture the way she wanted it. Alexis thanked October once more before she stood in the middle of her room, turning on the spot. Her fingers glided across the roof of her dollhouse, and across the lid of her toy chest. She realized that she did not want to completely abandon this childhood. It was still a part of her. So Alexis pushed it all into a corner, placing the stuffed animals on top of the toy chest, her fingers brushing across the dragon's head. Eventually, Alexis put on pajamas, and curled up in bed, stretching as far as she could, but still unable to reach the ends. As she fell asleep that night, she had an overwhelming sense of feeling so right.

* * *

_Sunday_

The next morning, Alexis woke with the sun, stretching luxuriously before heading into the bathroom. Once she had washed up, she walked downstairs and shuffled into the kitchen, her nose smelling breakfast.

"October make breakfast. Chloe sit. Want something to drink?"

"Orange juice. But I can get it myself."

October pushed her back in her chair. "October take care of it."

Alexis smiled and October set a glass of juice in front of her. Breakfast soon followed. Harry and Tonks however were nowhere to be found. As Alexis finished eating, they sauntered into the kitchen, arm in arm.

Smiling maliciously, Alexis asked, "Fun night last night?"

They both blushed, "Sorry Chloe. We forgot to put up a silencing charm didn't we?" Harry asked.

"October took care of it," Alexis shrugged, a small smirk still on her face.

"Enjoy what you heard?" Tonks teased as she sat down. Alexis had gotten used to her jokes.

"Not especially. Awfully distracting." Alexis answered offhandedly. Neither could tell yet when she was joking though.

"I'm just kidding." She giggled. "Just remember for next time please?" Alexis asked.

"No problem Bubbles." Tonks assured her wholeheartedly.

After Harry and Tonks had eaten, and Alexis had dressed and gotten ready completely, the three walked outside, brooms in hand. October had found them in a closet and had pointed them in a certain direction. But all of their jaws dropped when they saw a full sized pitch, ready for play.

"You guys have your own pitch?" Tonks asked awed.

"Apparently. Wonder if there's a snitch around?" Harry asked.

They all looked around, but Harry was the first to spot the little shed just off to the side. He immediately jumped on his broom and sped toward it, doing a flip off his broom as he landed and opened the door to the shed. Alexis and Tonks followed far more sedately and by the time they reached him, he was pulling out a trunk. Alexis kneeled down beside the trunk, brushing her hands over the balls. Harry pulled out the snitch and just held it for a moment as it sprang to life. A huge smile spread across his face as the walnut sized ball flapped it's wings.

"That's for later." He said softly as he put it away. "Come on Chloe. I will show you how to fly first. Then we will mess around with the balls."

They stood and moved inside the pitch. Harry showed her how to grip the broom and explained how she had to sit on it once she was in the air. It took about ten minutes for Harry to explain everything and once he was done, Alexis was still a bit unsure of herself and didn't kick off right away.

"Come on Chloe. You can do it." Harry encouraged.

Alexis took a deep, steadying her breathing before kicking off the ground. She easily rose ten feet before pausing, the wind hitting her cheeks and hair. Alexis felt as if she was made to be in the air forever, that this was where she belonged. Harry and Alexis did laps around the pitch, Alexis following Harry's lead, always tailing him. They landed back on the ground and Harry pulled out the golden snitch.

"Race you for the snitch?" He asked.

"Sure but you'll probably win." Alexis answered.

"You coming Tonks?" Harry turned to his girlfriend.

"Sure. But I was never much for snitching."

"Did you play?" Alexis asked.

"A bit my sixth and seventh year. Beater for Hufflepuff."

Harry grinned and let the snitch go. He took off and Alexis and Tonks jumped into the air as quickly as they could, grins on their faces as they chased after him. Both girls quickly discovered they had no chance. Though they were riding older brooms, Harry flew the most naturally and had been training since he was eleven. After Harry caught the snitch a second time, they landed and Harry put the golden ball away.

"Maybe you could play chaser?" Harry asked.

"I would like to try." Alexis responded as Harry threw her the quaffle.

They convinced Tonks to play keeper. She flew around the goal posts as Harry and Alexis tossed it back and forth, getting used to it. The siblings smirked at one another, and tore down the field, passing the quaffle to each other as they did. Harry tossed it to Alexis once last time before Alexis threw it in for a goal. Tonks retrieved the quaffle and flew back up to Harry and Alexis who were high fiving one another.

"Whoa! That was scary you guys." Tonks said as she joined them, high fiving them as well.

"How so?" Harry asked.

"You guys flew like there was another team you were dodging around." She answered, the awe still apparent in her voice.

Alexis shrugged. "I don't know. I just did what I thought was right."

"It's so hard to believe that this is your first time flying Bubbles. You Potters got a lot of good genes." They flew to the ground, landing beside one another.

"Does it all have to do with genetics though?" Alexis began as she started to voice something she had been thinking about recently. "Granted, not everyone has the physical shape for athletics, but they can work at it. And everyone has the potential to learn just as quickly. Not everyone has the raw power either, but you can learn to use what you have to the maximum."

Harry nudged Alexis playfully with his shoulder, "You should be a professor Chloe. Teach kids about this stuff."

"Haha," she replied sarcastically, nudging him playfully back, a small smile on her face.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! **


	15. Reactions and Hogwarts

Thank you for your patience, and I am sorry that this chapter took so long to post. Unfortunately, real life can sometimes be insane, like mine currently is. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

_Saturday_

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts, sorting through parchments. When one of his silver gadgets that was still in one piece suddenly stopped working, he got up and examined it. He frowned when he realized it was the charm attached to the wards around four Privet Drive. Immediately, Dumbledore used his floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and from there apparated to the Dursleys. He knocked on the door and waited. Petunia answered the door.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked, her tone irritated and annoyed.

"Is Harry here?" Dumbledore asked in his nicest tone, trying not to anger Petunia anymore than she obviously already was.

"No, he is gone. My husband told him to leave. He had people over here last night and they threatened Vernon. He went up ten minutes later and they were gone."

"Who was here last night?"

"The freak with the pink hair, and Harry said the other one was his sister."

Dumbledore gritted his teeth, and cursed under his breath. He then turned back to Petunia. "The wards that were protecting you are already starting to deteriorate and fast. If you want your family to be safe, I suggest you begin to pack the necessities and quickly." As Petunia's face turned horrified and she turned back inside, Dumbledore grabbed her arm. "All you had to do was take him and make sure that he made it to Hogwarts. You failed."

Petunia seemed to grow a bit of courage and pulled away, "I don't care. You brought him to us and we brought him in. We didn't have to."

Dumbledore's eyes were not the sparkly shade of blue they usually were. Anger laced every feature.

"Some of my people will come around in a little bit to take you somewhere safe."

Petunia just went back inside, closing the door behind her. Dumbledore sent off his phoenix patronus to several members of the Order. Hestia and Elphias Doge showed up a couple minutes later.

"Yes Dumbledore?" Hestia asked.

"I need you to take the Dursleys to a safe house. Harry is gone and has apparently left with Ms. Tonks and his sister."

"Do you know where they are?" Hestia asked, the concern creeping into her voice.

"No, I won't until I can get back to my office and try to find him." Dumbledore paused. "Have you heard from Chloe?"

"No I have not. But Dumbledore, don't call her Chloe. She asked that you call her Alexis." Hestia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Just do it Hestia. I will call an Order meeting tonight with an update."

Hestia rolled her eyes and she and Elphias walked up the front path, knocking on the front door. Dudley answered the door, and squeaked. Vernon came to the door and grunted. Hestia and Elphias waited in the front hall and ten minutes later the Dursley's were ready to go. Hestia and Elphias took them to the safe house a little closer to London. After, they made their way to Grimmauld Place. Remus was there already, pacing in the front hall. He looked up and his face softened when he saw Hestia and Elphias.

"Have you heard anything?" Hestia asked.

"Chloe left me a note on the front table." He pulled out the letter. "It just said she was going out with Harry and Tonks."

"May I?" Hestia asked and Remus handed over the note.

Hestia examined it and read it carefully once, and then once more. She looked at things a little differently than Remus would have because of her training as an Auror. Nothing in the note gave a sense of wariness or fear so Hestia believed that Alexis was fine and their disappearance may have been partially planned.

"I don't think we should worry Remus. It doesn't sound like she was scared or under duress."

Remus nodded, believing Hestia's opinion. "Hopefully, they get in touch soon though."

Hestia nodded in agreement. They made their way down to the kitchen where Remus made tea. Over the next hour, more Order members began to show up, the notable exception being Tonks. Dumbledore was the last to show up, his entire body angry. There were a few in the room who had a bit of empathy and shied away from the cloud of anger that hung around the headmaster. Dumbledore paced at the head of the table before placing the palms of his hands on the table. He looked up at his compatriots and paused for a moment, and then stood up straight.

"Which one of you knows where he has gone?" Dumbledore's tone was icy and cold.

No one said anything, and Dumbledore stared at Remus, attempting to break into his mind. Remus, realizing what he was trying to do, looked away, putting up his rudimentary Occlumency shields he had been working on lately.

"Remus," Dumbledore began. "Where are they?"

"I have no idea." Remus said truthfully.

"Kingsley, do you know where your partner is?"

"Tonks? What does she have to do with this?" Kingsley asked confused.

"Harry's aunt said that she was with them last night."

"No, we have been off the last couple of days."

"I am having trouble tracking them, so if any of you have any idea where they are, let me know immediately." With that, Dumbledore left.

The others began to file out and Remus and Hestia stayed to clean up. As they were finishing, Hedwig showed up with a letter attached to her leg. Remus gave a sigh of relief, recognizing the owl. He detached the letter and got Hedwig some water. Hedwig perched on the counter as Remus and Hestia read the letter together.

_Dear Remus,_

_Please don't worry. Remember, I told you that we might be leaving soon? I can't really tell you where we are, but just know that we are safe. Maybe you can come and stay for a bit at the end of August? Please don't tell Dumbledore that we've gone if he hasn't figured it out yet. And if he has, well, I hope he doesn't give you a hard time. Also, could you tell Hestia that we're ok as well? I don't want her to worry either._

_Love,_

_Chloe_

Remus gave a sigh of relief, and sat back in his chair. Hestia laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm glad they are safe. That doesn't weigh heavy on my mind then." Hestia said softly.

Remus looked at her with a soft smile. "They will be fine. It will be good for Harry to actually have some fun for once. To be a kid. And I trust Tonks to protect them if needed."

"I do to." Hestia kissed Remus' cheek. "I must go. But if they get in touch again, will you let me know?"

"Of course." Hestia smiled and left Remus in the kitchen who had a bemused smile on his face.

* * *

_Monday_

When Chloe woke the next morning, she realized it was Monday morning, and she was to meet the professors. Chloe dressed in her best outfit, extremely careful to make sure she looked her best as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, making sure she smoothed all the wrinkles and creases from her clothes, her hands shaking she was so nervous. She picked at her breakfast as well, much to the chagrin of October.

"Chloe must eat," October chided as Harry and Tonks joined her at the table.

"Don't worry Chloe. Everything will be fine." Harry reassured her, leaning toward her, squeezing one of her hands.

Chloe gave him a weak smile. "Alexis, just pretend that they are me, Remus, Hestia, and Kingsley, and you're showing us the spells you have learned."

"You can call me Chloe Tonks," Chloe said after taking a deep breath, meeting Tonks' gaze.

"Really? Wow, that makes me feel important." Tonks grinned, clapping her hands once. "I get to call her Chloe Harry!"

"Relax Tonks. You are among the privileged now," Harry joked.

"I think I'm just going to switch to Chloe. Make it easier for people."

"Master James and Mistress Lily love to just say your name Chloe. They love it a lot."

"Really?" Chloe asked and October nodded. Chloe glowed.

Tonks bounced in her chair a bit after she had finished, and Harry was the last to finish. Chloe still had not eaten that much.

"I will go floo over to the Leaky Cauldron really quick and get Gwen. We will have our little meeting with Dumbledore as well." Harry got up and left the room.

"Did you get the papers Chloe?" Tonks asked as they waited.

Chloe nodded and pulled out several papers from the inside pocket of her light summer cloak that hung over the back of her chair.

"I think they're quite good. I don't think she missed a thing." Chloe put the papers down on the table and smoothed out the folds.

"She is good," Tonks nodded in agreement.

They got up and made their way toward the living room. As they entered the room, the flames in the fireplace turned green, expelling Gwen Turpin and then Harry.

"You guys ready?" Harry asked and they nodded. "Dumbledore opened the connection for us so we can go right through."

Harry went first.

"Hogwarts school!" He yelled.

Tonks gently pushed Chloe toward the fireplace and she went through next, falling onto a blue carpet. Harry helped her to her feet and they moved out of the way so Gwen and Tonks could come through. Chloe looked around the headmaster's office in wonder. As Chloe peered at the headmaster's portraits, Dumbledore had started to speak without her noticing.

"Both of you disappeared from where you were staying. And Ms. Tonks, on your watch over Harry."

"I told you about his relatives Dumbledore. You didn't listen." Tonks seethed as she brushed ash from her clothes.

"I was their servant, or maybe slave is a better word. So I went someplace safer, where I could be happy for once." Harry replied.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked.

"That is none of your business." Chloe answered, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ms. Potter, as your guardian, I must know. I am only looking out for the both of you."

Both Harry and Chloe snorted. "You are not our guardian anymore. Chloe is of age already and my guardian." Harry answered, a smirk on a face.

"That is not possible."

"I was emancipated on my sixteenth birthday." Chloe continued. "Besides, as co-head of the Potter family, I am considered an adult anyway, and able to take my place in society."

"And as co-head of the Potter family, and head of the Black family, the same applies to me as soon as I turn sixteen." Harry's smirk grew to a mile wide grin.

Dumbledore's jaw dropped but he continued after recovering quickly. "You both must return. It is for your own safety." He insisted.

"Headmaster, I am sorry but you cannot win on this." Gwen interrupted, handing over papers with an official looking seal on them. "In there are my clients charges against you. They have already been filed with the Ministry. They have placed a temporary restraining order against you and the Wizengamot will be deciding whether it will be permanent or not next week. Or we save you from the embarrassment of this leaking to the press by settling."

"How come I was not notified of this?"

"The letter was sent this morning headmaster. You should have gotten it then."

Dumbledore looked to his desk where a pile of letters were sitting, unopened. He shrugged and asked, "What are the terms of the settlement?"

He moved to sit down on the other side of his desk, moving the letters aside, and putting his fingertips together. The four of them sat down in chairs on the other side.

"The restraining order will still be put in place. You are not to be alone with either of my clients, nor are you to speak with them. Also, they would like you to donate a mere five million galleons to the charity of their choice. And everyone knows the Dumbledore fortune is vast enough." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

Dumbledore looked over the papers that Gwen had put in front of him. "Fine, I agree. Which charity?"

"St. Mungo's. But most of it should go to their research on memories and the brain." Harry replied.

"It will be done immediately. Is that all?"

They all nodded. "Then can we move along to the business of the day please? I would really like to meet the rest of the faculty." Chloe asked, changing the subject swiftly, trying to remain as polite as possible still.

"Very well. If you will follow me?" Dumbledore said icily, standing and gesturing to the door.

The group walked through the empty corridors and Chloe took in everything with wonder, the others pointing things out to her. Gwen said her goodbye at the entrance hall and walked down the front drive to the apparation point. Finally, they moved into the Great Hall and through a door behind the staff table. The room was dominated by a table surrounded by chairs that were occupied by the staff. They all looked up and grew silent as the four of them walked in.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore asked unnecessarily. "As you are all aware, we will be making the decision today whether Miss Potter will attend Hogwarts for her seventh year or not. At this time, you may ask her any questions you wish. And then practical demonstrations?" Everyone nodded their assent.

More chairs were conjured and Harry, Chloe, and Tonks sat down.

McGonagall started, "How far have you studied?"

"To the middle of fifth year."

Chloe cocked her head at this woman, this woman that was supposed to be her Godmother. There was something a little off, and she didn't seem to recognize Chloe for who she was.

"Have you been able to practice?"

"Yes ma'am."

Slughorn continued, "Have you been brewing at all?"

"Some. I haven't had all the ingredients available to me so that I could really have a go at it."

"Probably a natural anyway. Your mother was one of my best students." He smiled jovially and Chloe blushed.

"What about defense? It is one thing to cast a shield. It is another for someone to throw a spell at it." Snape cut in icily from his corner.

"I have been dueling with different people. I assure you, I have had spells thrown at my shields."

"I suppose no practical Herbology?" Sprout cut in before Snape had a chance to get going.

"No ma'am."

Several more asked questions. "What OWLs do you intend to take?" Dumbledore asked.

"DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy," Chloe ticked off on her fingers.

"Very well, before the day is over, we should move onto the practical. We will start with Defense, and move onto Herbology, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Transfiguration, and finally Arithmancy. How does that sound?"

All of the staff nodded. The non-wanded in between would give Chloe the chance to rest her body and restore her magic. The group moved into the Great Hall where the house tables had disappeared and a dueling platform now stood in their place.

"Let's go Potter. We are dueling." Snape swept passed Chloe as he moved onto one side of the platform.

"Kick his ass Chloe." Harry whispered, giving her a push toward the opposite side of the platform.

Snape and Chloe walked toward one another, bowing, and then walking back. Snape attempted to disarm Chloe first. Chloe put up a shield, transferring it over to her open left hand without realizing it, and fired a spell to block the Expelliarmus. There was muttering by those watching, but Chloe did not pay any attention to it. It became a buzzing, a harmless background noise. Again and again, Snape and Chloe exchanged spells, when Chloe was struck with an idea. It had been thirty minutes of going back and forth. It was now or never. Chloe was tired, and the parts of her body that had been hit by Snape's spells were beginning to throb, especially the cut on her arm from his cutting hex. Chloe cast a wind charm, making his robes billow upwards and wrap him up. Chloe then summoned his wand as he became a prisoner of his own clothes, and stunned him. Before he fell however, Chloe used a freezing charm. She walked to him, lowering him down gently, and then brought him back to consciousness.

Pointing both wands at him, Chloe asked, "Do you yield?"

"Yes," He replied icily.

Chloe cancelled the sticking charm making him a mummy, handed his wand back, and held a hand out to help him up. Snape didn't take it however, brushing his hands down his robes once he was on his feet once more.

"You did well Potter," He said quietly so only she would hear, before stalking out.

Chloe turned to see Harry jumping in the air, and Tonks laughing.

"To the greenhouses, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore gestured, a not very amused expression on his face, and they followed after Sprout who led the way.

Chloe walked with Harry and Tonks at the back of the group. Tonks and Harry went through the duel, spell by spell, both laughing merrily. Once they reached the greenhouses, Harry and Tonks excused themselves, promising to be back before she was done with Sprout. For about an hour, Chloe showed Professor Sprout what she knew about caring for the plants in her greenhouses.

"If you would like to come work with the plants between now and the time you take your OWLs, send me a note and you can stop in." Sprout said kindly.

"Wow, thanks professor." Chloe beamed.

"Potions next? I think Horace is waiting in the dungeons."

As Chloe walked out of the greenhouses behind Dumbledore and McGonagall and back up to the castle, Harry and Tonks jogged over.

"We got a house elf." Harry started.

"You stole a house elf?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"No, he was a free elf that worked here. He came of his own accord." Harry replied defensively.

"I was just kidding." Chloe smiled, making Harry smile in turn.

"I think this house elf has a bit of a crush on Harry." Tonks smirked, "Bit around the bend if you know what I mean."

"I think it's people around Harry. He just leaks craziness into the atmosphere." Chloe joked.

Chloe moved away from one of his playful nudges. When they reached the dungeons, Slughorn was already waiting, beaming.

"Ms. Potter, you are going to be making a simple potion today. I have provided the materials, the ingredients are in that cupboard over there, and the potion is on the board."

Chloe scanned through the potion quickly, moving over to the ingredient cupboard. Slughorn hovering anxiously over her as she brewed. But Chloe did not let him affect her, something about potions soothing her. When she was done, she corked a vial for the smiling Slughorn.

"Magnificent. Simply superb. Most people get the color a little off. This is smashing." He continued examining the vial while Chloe cleaned up, struggling not to laugh at the way Slughorn kept going on and on.

They moved back up the Great Hall where Professor Flitwick was waiting. He had Chloe perform charm after charm. At the end, he squeaked with delight, nearly falling off his chair.

"Wonderful, Ms. Potter, wonderful."

"Thank you professor." Chloe blushed, a small smile appearing on her lips.

They took a small break and were served lunch. The house tables had been restored and the staff spread out along one of them. Harry, Tonks and Chloe found themselves in the middle of the group. Chloe was peppered with questions throughout and Chloe answered all of them with a smile. Once lunch was cleared away, Chloe fielded questions from Professor Binns about History of Magic. It was boring! Chloe thought she could feel her brain oozing out of her ears.

Once the ghost was done, Harry leaned toward her and whispered, "You won't have to take his class if you don't want to."

"Thank God for that," Chloe mumbled as the Ancient Runes professor stepped forward.

He gave Chloe a piece of parchment covered with runes and watched as she translated them all. He allowed her to use a rune dictionary though Chloe only had to look up a couple. When she was done, the professor shook her hand, beaming.

"Well done Ms. Potter."

"Thank you professor."

Professor McGonagall stepped forward. She was just as stern looking as Harry had described her, though Chloe still sensed something off about her. When Chloe smiled at her though, Chloe thought she saw a shadow of a smile tug at her lips. It made Chloe smile more because she could get the formidable professor to crack. McGonagall had similar praise for her as well.

"Ms. Potter, that was quite a display. Now if your brother worked just as hard, you would be the perfect pair of Transfiguration students," She looked sternly at Harry.

He had the decency to look bashful.

Chloe slung an arm around his shoulders. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised at my brother's improvement over the summer ma'am. He's been working very hard."

"I am impressed Mr. Potter." She paused before continuing. "Arithmancy? Vector will be here in a moment."

Professor Vector arrived a moment later and Chloe began solving simple problems, their difficulty steadily getting harder and harder. Chloe was satisfied though and turned the parchment over to Professor Vector when she was done, who looked it over with a smile.

"Very well Ms. Potter. You did make a small mistake here though." Vector pointed it out to Chloe who looked over the entire problem, realizing her mistake.

"Thank you Professor. I won't make the same mistake again." Chloe assured Vector.

McGonagall had remained throughout the arithmancy trial and stepped forward when Chloe was done.

"If you would like to come up to my office, you can floo back. Which reminds me, I have something that belongs to you." She said to Harry.

They trailed behind McGonagall up to her second floor office. McGonagall moved behind her desk where a clear glass cabinet contained several things. She handed Harry a broomstick.

"There you go. Please try not to get into trouble please? I like looking at that Quidditch cup and rubbing it into Professor Snape." She gave them an evil grin, which resulted in their peals of laughter.

When their laughter died down, Harry slung an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "This year may be even more impressive Professor." Harry grinned.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just hope and pray Chloe gets sorted into Gryffindor. We can't give the other houses the chance at having a budding chaser."

McGonagall looked between the two. Before she could say anything in response though, Harry waved, jumping into the fireplace, Tonks and Chloe following closely after.

"Bye Professor!" Chloe called as she flooed away.

* * *

While Chloe was showing off her Herbology skills to Professor Sprout, Harry and Tonks walked back into the castle.

"Where are we going Harry?" Tonks asked as he led her toward the hall that she knew eventually led to the Hufflepuff common room.

"We need another elf. Phin is getting old and October could use some extra help too. I don't want to think about them overworking."

Harry stopped in front of the still life of fruit and reached up, tickling the pear. Tonks' jaw dropped when the pear turned into a doorknob and Harry revealed to her the entrance to the kitchens.

"How did you know about this?" Tonks asked as they stepped inside.

"Marauder's secret." Harry grinned cheekily.

House elves came up to them, pressing food into their hands. "I was wondering if Dobby was around." Harry inquired after thanking the elves.

Immediately, the craziest house elf Tonks had ever seen came bouncing forward, a grin on his face, his ears flapping slightly.

"Mister Harry Potter sir! You is visiting Dobby sir!" The elf squealed excitedly.

"Hey Dobby," Harry crouched down so he was level with the elf. "How would you like to come work for me? I moved into a bigger house and my other house elves could really use the help."

"Mister Harry Potter sir wants Dobby to come work for him?" If possible the house elf's eyes grew bigger. "Of course sir! Dobby would be honored sir." But then he started to scuff his feet on the floor.

"What's wrong Dobby?"

"Dobby not want to leave Winky. Winky better than before but Dobby still worries about her Mister Harry Potter sir."

"Where is Winky?"

"Over here sir." Dobby took Harry's hand and pulled him through the kitchens, Tonks following right behind, a bemused smile on her face.

Winky was washing dishes in the sink, humming lightly as she worked. She looked better than the last time Harry had seen her.

"Winky," She turned around, curtseying as she saw Harry. "Hello Winky. How are you?"

"Winky is fine Mister Potter." Winky answered shyly.

"Winky, would you like to come work in my house? Only Dobby has already agreed and thought that you might want to come as well."

"Mister Potter want Winky to work in his house?" Winky's eyes grew wide as Harry nodded with a gentle smile. She seemed to make up her mind after a moment. "Winky would be honored Mister Harry Potter, to work for you."

"Excellent. Now, how to get you both to Potter Manor?" Harry thought out loud.

"They should be able to just find it Harry. But maybe we should pop over and warn October and Phin?" Tonks suggested.

"Good idea," Harry nodded once in agreement.

At a run, Harry and Tonks made their way out of the castle and down the drive. Dobby and Winky hurriedly collected their things, appearing at the apparation point. A moment later, they were in the front hall of Potter Manor.

"October? Phin?" Immediately, the two house elves appeared. "I brought some more house elves to help out around the house. October, Phin, this is Dobby and Winky. I'm sure you guys can figure out how to split up the work. We've got to get back to Hogwarts though."

"Bye Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby waved as Harry and Tonks disappeared once more.

* * *

The teachers assembled again in the staff room behind the Great Hall.

"I would like to start this and have a decision made today if possible. Is there any reason why Ms. Potter should not be accepted?" Dumbledore asked as he called order to the meeting.

McGonagall spoke up first, "Socially, she might be ostracized. She reminds me of Ms. Granger in some regards. She is well on her way to becoming a formidable witch. Some people may not like that. On the other hand, she already has a built in friend with her brother. They are very close already," She shot a nasty look at Dumbledore who ignored it. "Her circle will no doubt expand once she gets here."

"She is an excellent student. Her parent's talent! Ms. Potter was so calm the entire time I observed her. Never once did she lose her head as she performed her tasks flawlessly." Slughorn said in his usual jovial manner.

"I must admit, I had my doubts. But I think she has proven that she has the ability and the drive." Snape began quietly. "I can only imagine what would have happened if she had entered when she was eleven." In a rare instance, Snape was showing favor on someone other than a Slytherin. He also sent his icy glare in Dumbledore's direction.

Most of the staff was stunned to hear Snape's words. Any doubt held by the other faculty was quickly thrown aside with the former Potion master's speech. By unanimous vote, Chloe Lily Potter was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though some of the professors bemoaned the fact that they would not have her in their classes.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria **

**Thank you to those who reviewed, put on alerts, and favorites. I really appreciate it!**


	16. Broomsticks and Birthday Presents

Sorry for the delay. I finally had the chance to sit down and work through the editing of this chapter. Anyway, hope you all enjoy and happy new year!

"Do you think they will let me go?" Chloe was bouncing on the way to their pitch.

Harry wanted to fly his Firebolt and Chloe wanted to get some more time in flying.

"Relax Chloe. Even Snape was impressed." Harry chided, a bemused smile tugging at his lips.

After they had wrestled the bludger back into the crate after flying for two hours, both were ready for dinner.

"Do you really think I could play for a house team?"

"Yes Chloe. Every time you get out there, you get better and better. You need a decent broom though."

"What can we afford?"

"Anything you want." Harry assured her.

"I don't want to blow half of our money on a broom Harry." Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Don't we own stake in a broom company? Maybe if we talk to them, they will give us a discount." That morning, they had received a packet of documents from Gringotts informing the Potter siblings of their financial situation, including stock they owned.

"Using your fame to get a new broom? How very Slytherin of you brother." Chloe smirked.

"How many Christmas and birthday presents do I owe you? It's the least I could do."

Chloe rolled her eyes. There was no way Chloe was going to win this argument. That night, Harry penned a letter to the Nimbus Company, who made the Nimbus line and Firebolt. They owned a significant but not controlling stake in the company.

Owl post came in the morning with the response from the company.

"I'm off then. They're expecting me in ten minutes."

With that Harry left. Tonks had taught him how to apparate when he was still at the Dursleys and had promised Chloe that she would teach her during the summer. Chloe finished her breakfast and then looked to Tonks.

"Tonks, Harry's birthday is on Saturday. Are we doing anything special?"

"Molly sent me a letter this morning. She wants to have a surprise party for his birthday. Is that alright?" Tonks asked a little worriedly. It had completely slipped her mind that Chloe may have wanted to host the party herself.

"Yes that's fine. I wouldn't even know who to invite." Chloe smiled sheepishly. "I need to go into London today then. I need to start making his birthday present."

"Mind if I come with? I have no idea what to get him."

"I think you're present enough Tonks." Chloe smirked as she got up from the table.

"Saucy aren't you?" Tonks smirked in turn and then continued quietly. "We haven't actually gone all the way." She admitted.

"Really? It sounded like it the other night." Chloe turned curiously.

"I don't want to push him. We're taking it slow."

"Tonks, you do know, that if you hurt my brother, I will have to hurt you?"

Chloe placed her hands palm down on the table and leaned toward the metamorph who leaned away, the fright evident on Tonks' face. Tonks was silent, her eyes big, Chloe just waited, her eyes shining with the newfound love and protection she felt for her baby brother.

"Got it Bubbles. I had no intention of it anyway." Tonks said very quickly.

Chloe smiled and stood up straight once more. "Good. Let's keep it that way."

Tonks followed Chloe upstairs so she could change into Muggle clothes. Once they were ready, they traveled by portkey to just outside the Leaky Cauldron. Chloe waited for Tonks as she changed galleons into pounds and they finally started off. Chloe already knew what she wanted to make for him. She had been practicing advanced animation charms and was looking forward to mixing Muggle art with magic. They wandered into an art store, Chloe instantly starting up a conversation with one of the employees. By the time they left, Chloe had several pounds of clay, tools, and six glass globes.

As they walked out, Tonks asked, "What are you going to make Bubbles?"

"I'm going to make figurines out of clay and permanently animate them. I will put them in the globes then."

"Ooh, sounds cool." Tonks looked impressed.

"I thought about how those dragons were made. I knew Harry would like something like it."

They walked around London, eating lunch at a pizza place. It was a chance for Chloe to get to know the woman her brother was involved with. By the time they got home, both Chloe and Tonks had thoroughly enjoyed themselves. Just as they walked into the front door, Harry appeared, several broomsticks in hand, a sheepish look on his face.

"They just gave them to me I swear."

* * *

Harry appeared in front of the building of the Nimbus Company. To Muggles, it looked like an empty warehouse, but Harry saw a pretty facade, with the words Nimbus Company emblazoned in silver over the front doors. Harry was greeted at the door by an apprentice. Harry shook her hand and they walked inside.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Maura Webb. They asked me to show you around."

"Please just call me Harry." Harry smiled.

Maura beamed. Harry got to see every part of what went into broom making. Harry had been curious about it and found the entire process fascinating. He spent lunch with Maura and her teacher, and Harry learned exactly how brooms were made to fly. After they had finished eating, Harry got to fly some of their models that were still in the testing phases, including the new Nimbus. When Harry touched back down on the ground, the president of the company met him.

"Mr. Potter, pleased to meet you. I am Oliver Queen, president of the company. How did you like the broom?"

"It's great. Easy handling."

"What do you ride?"

"Firebolt."

"Ah," Oliver smiled. "Our best broom ever I think. I heard you had a tour already. Is there anything else you would like to see?"

"Not sure. Maybe you could give a recommendation though? My sister has recently come back and will hopefully be going to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She needs a decent broom to try out for quidditch. What would you suggest?"

They made their way to the sidelines of the miniature pitch they were on that was inside the Nimbus building, specifically used for testing.

"Do you have a price range?"

Sitting down, Harry shook his head. "Not really, but my sister is very money conscious. She would prefer if I didn't spend so much on her." Harry smiled.

"The 2001's are still pretty good. The 2003's are reaching pretty far up there in price. Only the richest quidditch teams can even afford Firebolts yet."

Queen turned and motioned to one of his employees, said something that Harry couldn't hear, and the employee left. He came back a little time later, five brooms in hand. The brooms were given to Harry who took them with protests.

"I can't take these," Harry had only been joking when he suggested using fame to get a discount.

"How about a trade then? Be one of our testers."

"Are you serious?"

"Entirely."

"Thank you Mr. Queen," Harry said, completely flabbergasted.

Words weren't forming and there was nothing else he could say.

"We will be in touch Mr. Potter." Oliver Queen smiled.

"Please, just call me Harry."

"Harry, I hope to see you again soon. And please, call me Oliver."

Harry said goodbye to the people he had met. With a sheepish grin on his face, he apparated back to Potter Manor. He found Chloe and Tonks in the front hall.

"They just gave them to me, I swear." Harry said sheepishly.

Chloe walked over to Harry, taking two of the brooms from him. One simply said Nimbus Broom Company on it in gold letters. The other was a Nimbus 2003.

"There are two Firebolts and a 2001." Harry said gesturing to the ones in his hands. "Now you've got a proper broom for quidditch."

They stood the brooms up against the wall of the front hall.

"What did you say for them to give you these?" Chloe asked, running her fingers over the broom handles.

"I agreed to test their brooms for them. I just asked for a recommendation for you."

"What's this one?" Chloe gestured to the one that didn't have a specific name like the others.

"One of their new test models. I tried that one out today."

Just then October arrived, removing the brooms. She popped back a moment later. "Dinner is ready." She announced.

Another house elf that Chloe had never seen before appeared then. "Harry! Harry! Dinner is ready." He bounced on his toes with every word.

Harry smiled. "Chloe this is Dobby. I forgot to introduce you yesterday. Winky?" Another house elf appeared, curtseying. "And this is Winky."

October just looked annoyingly at Dobby who was still bouncing excitedly. Chloe saw her expression.

"What's wrong October?" Chloe asked, kneeling down so she was level with the elf.

"Nothing Chloe." October said unconvincingly.

Chloe looked up at Harry and stood. "I don't think October likes Dobby much." Harry whispered.

"What should we do?" Chloe asked.

"Do you mind if I make a suggestion?" Tonks asked, gesturing to the other two. They walked a little away so the elves couldn't hear them. "I know this is your house to run, and I really don't have a say in this-"

Harry interrupted her with a smile. "But you have a different perspective on things than we do. What do you think?"

"House elves are programmed to work. To serve others. I know it sounds bad, but it's true. If you ask them, the majority of them just want to work for their masters. I know you don't want to, but you have to give them orders. Like who or what they should focus on when not pursuing regular chores like cleaning or cooking."

"How will that help?" Chloe asked curiously.

"If each of the elves has a person to focus on, they will focus on that person, and go about other chores when they are not needed. That kind of stuff they can work out amongst themselves, usually by the senior elf in a multiple elf household."

Harry and Chloe looked at one another before walking back to the house elves that were waiting patiently.

"I think we have a solution that everyone can be happy with." Harry began.

"Dobby, you seem particularly devoted to Harry. Why don't you concentrate on him? And Winky, you should focus on Tonks. October, you can concentrate on me. Does that work for you?" Chloe finished.

"Of course Chloe." They all answered in near perfect unison.

"Good. And you can work out between you guys how to split up everything else." Harry smiled. "But if there are any problems, come to either me or Chloe and we can try to work it out."

The elves nodded and disappeared. Harry and Chloe turned to one another.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would." Harry answered honestly.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Thanks Tonks."

Tonks shrugged with a smile. "Blame my mum. She's pureblood and drilled all of this into me even though we were disowned."

"Well, your pureblood training came in pretty handy just then," Harry smiled.

The three of them walked into the kitchen together to eat, small smiles on their faces.

* * *

After dinner, Chloe retreated to one of the towers. She had transformed one of the rooms into a work room, moving the stuff out into a different room, and finding a large work table and comfortable chair to put in the space instead. It was time to start Harry's birthday present. Chloe pulled out some blank pages, sketching out ideas for Harry's globe. When she finally decided on a sketch, Chloe began working, not stopping until she fell asleep on her table.

"Chloe be getting up?" Chloe began to stir, shaking the sleep from her senses.

Opening her eyes, Chloe looked to the door, where October stood. As Chloe stretched, she could hear her back pop, and she grimaced.

"Ow, thanks for waking me up October."

Chloe walked downstairs, and into the kitchen. Harry and Tonks were already eating breakfast.

"Rough night Chloe?" Harry asked, smiling at her disheveled state, her mussed hair and her wrinkled shirt.

"Haha," Chloe said dryly. "I was working on your birthday present."

She sat down at the table and was immediately served by October.

"Really? What is it?" Harry asked excitedly.

"It's a surprise. Don't even think about sneaking in either. I have already set an alarm spell that you won't be able to break."

"A hint?" He gave Chloe puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think so." Chloe smiled, and started eating her breakfast.

During breakfast, Harry tried to get it out of her, though Chloe was unrelenting, giving up nothing.

"What are you going to do today Bubbles?" Tonks finally asked as they were finishing.

"I have OWLs to study for." Chloe said offhandedly, not even realizing what she was saying. "Oh my God, I have OWLs to take next week." Chloe felt the blood rush from her cheeks.

"Don't worry Chloe. You will be fine. You have already got it in the bag. Besides, it's your NEWTs you have to worry about." Harry joked.

"I'm going to die." Chloe mumbled, laying her forehead on the table.

"Not anytime soon," Harry patted her shoulder.

After Chloe got ready, Tonks helped Chloe write invitations for Harry's birthday party. In the study on the first floor, Chloe found a stamp with the Potter family crest on it. She used it to seal all the invitations and Tonks took them to the post office in Diagon Alley so Hedwig wouldn't have to deliver them all. After, Chloe sequestered herself in the library and began to study. For the next week, Chloe's nose was to the grindstone, memorizing spells and facts. Chloe only took breaks to ride her new Firebolt, or work on Harry's present. By Friday night, the present was done.

* * *

"Wotcher Bubbles! How's the present coming?" Chloe turned to the doorway just as Tonks was about to step through.

"Don't take another step." Chloe put her hands up and Tonks had one foot in the air as she was about to cross the threshold. "The alarm is only keyed to me." Chloe waved her wand and the alarm disappeared. "Alright, it's safe now."

Tonks stepped in with a smile, shaking her head in bemusement. Chloe handed her the globe and Tonks took it with a smile, turning it in her hand.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"It's cool." Tonks assured her with a smile. "But it's not moving."

"Shake it." Chloe grinned.

Tonks shook it and the Harry figurine started zooming around the globe, chasing after a snitch. Words appeared along the edge, close to the bottom.

_Happy sixteenth birthday Harry! Love Chloe._

"Whoa! This is so cool. I want one!" Tonks held the globe up to eye level so she could see it better.

"When is your birthday Tonks? I will make sure to have one made."

"March seventeenth." Tonks handed the globe back.

"Or Christmas…" Ideas started running around Chloe's head.

Tonks grinned. "How did you get the figure inside without ruining the globe?" Tonks perched on the edge of the table.

"I had to cut it in half and then put it back together. Three other globes exploded on me before I figured out that I couldn't pass solid matter through glass." Chloe pointed to the shards of glass in the garbage bin.

Tonks giggled. "I could have told you that."

Chloe shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"You know Chloe, this is really good." She gestured to the globe. "You could totally make a business out of it. Potter's Animated Glass Globes."

Chloe snorted and started laughing, and couldn't stop. "That's funny Tonks," Chloe finally managed.

"I'm serious," Tonks giggled. "And maybe you could just do figurines without the globes. That way, they could be bigger. Potter's House of Animation." Tonks was smiling, bouncing slightly.

"You are entirely serious aren't you?" Tonks nodded, still smiling jovially. "I suppose I could do something much worse with myself."

They grew silent, and Tonks started looking around at all of the other things spread out across Chloe's table. "Are these sketches of your other ideas?" Tonks was shuffling papers around, looking at all the other drawings.

"Yeah, I was going to do one of Harry, mum, dad, and me before they were murdered. But I wasn't sure how he would react."

"I think he would love it really," Tonks whispered, meeting Chloe's gaze.

Chloe shrugged, unsure of her own feelings about it. "Thank you Tonks." Chloe whispered. "I think I'm just going to wrap this up now."

Tonks squeezed Chloe's shoulder and left, Chloe wrapping Harry's birthday present.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you to everyone that has left reviews, put on alerts, and favorited! I appreciate it!**


	17. Concerning Minerva

Thank you all for the reviews. This chapter is a little short, but I wanted it by itself.

Minerva felt freer than she had in such a long time. It was a beautiful summer day, and she was walking around the edge of the lake with two of her oldest friends, Poppy Pomfrey and Rolanda Hooch. Practically skipping with a radiant smile on her face, the other two could not help but be affected by her infectious demeanor. It was Hooch who finally vocalized what both witches wanted to know.

"Min? What's going on? You're so giddy. It's been such a long time since I have seen you this happy." The spiky haired witch asked.

Minerva paused for a moment, brushing her hand over the top of her head. "Chloe Potter is coming to Hogwarts." She breathed happily and the three continued walking.

Pomfrey looked thoughtful, while Hooch had a somewhat confused expression on her face. A look of understanding came over Pomfrey's face.

"She is Mr. Potter's sister isn't she?" Poppy asked.

Minerva nodded. "You remember?"

"A memory just flitted to the forefront of my memory. I delivered her, because the healer that was supposed to show up did not."

"So there's another Potter?" Hooch asked.

Minerva nodded and briefly explained to the other two what had been going on.

"Why would he send her away?" Hooch asked, slightly outraged.

"He gave the excuse that she was a squib, but I do not think that is the real reason." Minerva answered.

As they continued walking, an owl paused in front of the three women, and hovered until Minerva took the letter addressed to her. The owl flew to Hagrid's hut then, and Minerva broke the wax seal, frowning slightly at the crest. She gave a soft smile though as she read the invitation.

"Who is it from Min?" Rolanda asked.

"It is an invitation to Mr. Potter's sixteenth birthday party to be held at the Burrow this Saturday. Apparently it is to be a surprise."

"You will wish him a happy birthday from us, won't you?" Poppy asked.

"Of course. I wonder what I should get him?" Minerva contemplated.

"Isn't that showing favoritism?" Rolanda teased.

"I am his head of house as well as his professor. And if that Sorting Hat is truly brilliant, I will be his sister's head of house as well, not to mention her professor. He is the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and his sister will play this year as well," Minerva got a far off look in her eyes as she looked out across the water. "Besides, Lily and James were some of my favorite students and they brought the children up here to see me before they died."

"Minerva," Poppy began quietly, "It has been a long time since I have seen you like this."

"When I saw her the other day, I thought of Lily. She was brilliant at everything she did. Mind, James was no slouch either but he was a Marauder to the core, causing mischief left and right. Chloe and Harry have become the best of both their parents. I am just very excited to have them both here, together. They looked so happy when they were here," Minerva paused, beaming. "They remind me of being young once more."

A moment after Minerva had finished, her face seemed to go blank, a dark look crossing her face as her forehead furrowed in thought.

"What's wrong Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"Is it possible that someone used mind control on me?" Minerva stopped and took Poppy by the shoulders, a look of desperation creeping into her eyes, and tone.

She had thought these memories were a fabrication of her mind when she woke up that morning. But now, as she spoke her feelings aloud, they became real once more.

Poppy's mouth opened in an O. "I suppose. I can run several diagnostic spells and find out if you would like."

"Yes please Poppy."

The three friends made their way up to the hospital wing where Poppy made Minerva lay down just like one of the students. After she was done and gave Minerva her diagnosis, Minerva sat on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands as she got lost deep in thought.

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office, speaking with his spy Severus Snape. The room was dimly lit, the sun's dying rays shimmering on the windows. He had his fingers steepled together, as he listened to Snape. He barely paid any attention when the ward at the bottom of the revolving staircase went off, signaling someone had just given the password to the gargoyle at the bottom. He was completely startled when his deputy headmistress threw open the door, marched over to Dumbledore, and grabbed him by the front of his robes, slamming him into the wall behind his desk. Her green eyes practically glowed with power, her lip curled up in a snarl.

"Minerva," He began but McGonagall cut him off.

"How long?" She asked quietly.

"What are you talking about?" He managed to sputter.

"How long did you have me under the imperious?" She said coldly.

Albus paled and his face seemed to age before her. "Since that Halloween night all those years ago."

"You bastard. Why?"

"If you had seen yourself all those years ago. You wouldn't stop Minerva. You would not let me give her to people who would take care of her. You were almost insane as you demanded that the children be given to you." Albus seemed to grow angrier as he went on.

"So because I was asserting my right of guardianship to my Goddaughter, and her brother, you put me under the imperious curse? Chloe did not fit into your little plan did she? So you sent her away." Albus didn't say anything. "I will take your silence as a confirmation then."

She let Albus go and immediately turned on Snape, taking out her wand and pointing it at him. "And you Severus Snape," She began icily. "If you come anywhere near her, or your stares linger, I will tear you limb from limb with my bare hands. I remember all too well how you chased after her mother. Am I understood?" Severus nodded. "Good."

Minerva swept from the room, slamming the door behind her. She didn't wait for the revolving staircase to take her to the bottom and took the stairs two at a time. She eventually made it to her private quarters and sat down at her desk. Taking quill and parchment, McGonagall attempted to write a letter to her Goddaughter. After several failed attempts, Minerva gave up, and buried her face in her arms, the tears slipping down her cheeks, as she shook with sadness.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria **


	18. Happy Birthday Harry

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. And I apologize for not updating sooner. But now that the semester is behind me, I will have more time to do the things that I want. I want to try to update more often. You guys have been patient, and have waited long enough for the first part to be finished. So, hopefully expect an update sooner rather than later.**

**Oh, and there's a bit of smut at the end. If it's not your thing, don't read. **

The morning of Harry's birthday dawned sunny and with little clouds in the sky. Tonks had worked the short morning shift so she could be with them the whole day and night. So when Chloe poked her head inside his bedroom, she knew that it was just Harry she was going to find. Just as she was about to step inside to wake him up, Tonks stepped up behind her, giggling as she scared Chloe.

Chloe giggled, covering her hand with her mouth. "Let's wake him up together." Tonks whispered and Chloe nodded in agreement.

They tiptoed into the room and walked to opposite sides of the bed. Harry lay in the middle of the bed, his head tilted back slightly into the pillows, snoring lightly. Tonks held up three fingers, lowering them one after another. Once all three were down, they both yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry sat up with a start, and his wand flew into his hand. He calmed down when he realized who it was, and smiled sheepishly, Chloe handing him his glasses off the bedside table.

"Thank you." Harry said happily as he stretched and yawned.

Chloe and Tonks sat on either side of him and hugged him around the shoulders. Harry hugged them back in turn.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"Mrs. Weasley sent an invitation for lunch." Chloe half lied quickly. "I already responded that we would go. If you don't mind."

"No, that sounds wonderful." Harry smiled.

Chloe left, letting Harry get ready, and Tonks to take a short nap before leaving for the Burrow just before noon. Ron met them at the edge of the boundaries, and he and Harry shook hands warmly. They walked the rest of the way to the house, Ron and Harry catching up with each other about their summers so far. Harry didn't go into much detail about the past couple of weeks. Ron led them through the kitchen and into the sitting room. The sitting room was full of people who yelled _Surprise! _Harry just grinned, going around the room to thank everyone there for celebrating his birthday with him.

Lunch was served, and eventually birthday cake in the shape of a golden snitch. Lunch was fun and loud and Chloe was enjoying herself. Eventually they moved outside, where a pick up game of quidditch was organized. Chloe, Harry, Ginny, and Fred flew against Bill, Charlie, Ron, and George. It was Chloe's first time playing against others and it took her a little bit to get into the groove of it. But when she did though, she felt part of the air, as if she was bird and she was meant to be flying. She had a goofy grin on her face, tossing the quaffle back and forth between the rest of her teammates.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Hestia, Remus, Hermione, Hagrid, and McGonagall sat on the grass watching the game. Mr. Weasley was keeping score, and the others chatted amongst each other.

"How many is that then?" Bill shouted down to his father as Ginny threw in another goal.

"110 to 60." Arthur yelled back.

Bill just shook his head and turned back to the game. Arthur just smiled, and made another mark as Chloe scored this time.

"Look at her go. How long has she been flying Tonks?" Arthur turned to Tonks who grinned.

"Since we left." Tonks answered smugly as jaws dropped. "Harry taught her how to fly himself."

"If she is not in Gryffindor…" Minerva gave a wolfish grin and the others laughed.

Minerva felt the letter in her inside pocket, and put her hand over it. It had taken her some time and many revisions before she had said all she had wanted to say. As soon as she was sure that she was able to make it today, she had finalized the letter, sealing it, and had set to pacing the entire morning. Harry finally caught the old, battered snitch, and they landed, the players accepting water as they flopped on the ground. Harry decided that he would open his presents later when they returned to the manor, and so they just hung out. Hagrid had to return to Hogwarts, Hestia to work. McGonagall stood and went to Chloe's side. She leaned down and handed over the letter she had held close all day.

"For you Alexis." She murmured.

"Thank you professor." Chloe smiled into her Godmother's face, taking the letter with slightly shaking hands.

"You're welcome." With that, Minerva walked to the edge of the wards and disappeared.

Chloe looked down at the letter, Alexis swirling across the front. The letter was sealed with wax, an owl with two swords crossed under it pressed into it. Chloe passed her fingers over the owl and put it away to be read later. Harry had seen the exchange, and scooted closer to her, squeezing her hand. Chloe smiled sadly at him, and she looked down at her lap.

"You ready to go?" He asked quietly.

Chloe nodded. They stood and started to say goodbye, thanking everyone. Harry gathered his presents, Chloe saying one last goodbye to Remus.

"Will you come stay for a little while at the end of the month?" Chloe asked.

Remus nodded with a soft smile. "Yes, I would love to cub." He hugged her once more.

"Thank you Remus."

Chloe pulled away and waved as she caught up to Harry and Tonks. Tonks side along apparated with Chloe and they went to sit in the living room. Chloe held her letter close to her, and watched Harry open his presents. The twins had given a large box of their custom pranks, Ron some sweets and a Chudley Cannons' scarf, Ginny a quidditch poster, books from Hestia, McGonagall, Remus, and Bill, a small statue of a hippogriff from Hagrid, an extremely saucy card from Tonks which Chloe declined to read, and a box of homemade goodies from the Weasley parents. Chloe finally collected her present wrapped in shiny gold paper, and handed it over. Harry took it with a smile. Harry looked at it for a moment before shaking it, grinning as he watched the figure of himself zoom around the globe.

"Thank you Chloe. This is wonderful." He beamed.

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled softly in turn.

Harry put his presents away and Chloe could not stop staring at the letter Minerva had given to her. Harry and Tonks followed her gaze, and Harry put one of his hands over hers.

"You won't open it?" Harry asked quietly.

Chloe looked up. "I'm afraid of what it says." She replied quietly.

"Afraid of what?"

"I don't know. Her love, I guess. But then I wonder where she has been my whole life. Our whole lives."

"Maybe her letter will answer your questions."

Chloe sighed. "Maybe."

"You will read it won't you?"

"Later."

Harry put his arms around her and hugged her, Chloe hugging him back. She pulled away and Harry once more returned to Tonks' side on the couch opposite. Tonks leaned over, kissing Harry's cheek.

"You know Harry, you have one more present to open." Tonks purred.

Harry blushed and but gave her a crooked smile. Tonks brushed her fingertips down his cheek. Chloe just giggled.

"Go shag his brains out Tonks."

"Thank you for your permission." Tonks leaned over, kissed Chloe's cheek, and dragged Harry upstairs.

Chloe just shook her head as she heard their giggles and laughter, all noise stopping once the door of their room was shut and the silencing spell cast. Chloe sat in the living room by herself for a time before going upstairs, holding McGonagall's letter close to her chest. She sat in the window seat of her bedroom, and looked out at the sun that was only just beginning to set. October brought her dinner as night came on, and Chloe thanked her quietly before turning back to the window. Finally, as the oil lamps were lit, Chloe broke the wax seal, her eyes roving over the words that were written there.

_My dearest Goddaughter,_

_I find myself at wits end trying to figure out what to say to you. I have rewritten this many times, starting many times, most of them pitched into the fire. I will attempt as long as it takes until I can say what I wish. And with what I wish, so I will begin with wishes._

_I wish that you could have been in my arms so you were not taken from this country. I wish that you and I could know each other now. I wish that Dumbledore had not put me under the Imperious so I would have remembered everything that we once shared. I wish for your happiness, no matter what the future may hold for either of us. _

_I know, some of these wishes can never happen, that the past cannot be changed. We must look to the future then, and I hope that one day you can forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most. _

_With all that I am,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Tears slipped down Chloe's cheeks, and she wiped them away, rereading the letter several times. The words imperious and Dumbledore kept jumping out at her and she grew angry, not at her Godmother, but at the man that had taken her from where she rightfully belonged. Chloe carefully stowed the beloved letter from her Godmother and began to rage, pacing angrily, her hands clenched in fists, hot angry tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. Chloe wanted to throw something across the room, or punch something. Eventually, Chloe balanced her mind and body, and retreated to the bathroom where she ran warm water in the tub. She pulled her hair up, and slipped in. Chloe wanted to rage at the man that had separated her from her Godmother. She also wanted to write her Godmother back, but she too was hard pressed at that moment to what exactly she should write.

Chloe eventually got out of the tub and put on her pajamas. She slipped into bed and October appeared, placing a glass of milk and a couple of cookies on the bedside table. Chloe smiled and thanked the elf. The cookies gave her a warm feeling inside. They reminded her of her adoptive mother who liked to bake when she was upset. Chloe fell asleep with a smile, letting herself worry about tomorrow tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke and went downstairs for breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, there was post on the table. Chloe saw what it was and immediately balked, unwilling to open the two letters addressed to her. Harry and Tonks eventually sauntered downstairs, satisfied smiles on their faces, their arms around one another.

"Fun night last night?" Chloe grinned.

"As a matter of fact yes." Harry sat down, his grin a mile wide.

"So long as you're happy." Chloe shrugged with a smile.

"I am. And I have you to thank for that. At least part of it." Harry smiled.

Chloe blushed. "I haven't done anything."

"But you have. You gave me family. You showed me love. I can never repay you for that." Harry kissed her cheek, before taking a slice of toast off her plate with a cheeky grin.

He got through the slice of toast before realizing there was post on the table. He grabbed the letters and grinned.

"Aren't you going to open these?" Chloe shook her head vehemently.

"No way. What if they said no?"

"Then they can sod off." Harry said with a definitive nod.

"Open it then. I don't want to see them."

"OWLs or acceptance letter first?" Tonks asked, taking the acceptance letter from Harry.

"OWLs." Chloe nodded after a moment.

"Alright." Harry unsealed the letter and his jaw dropped, his eyes bugging out as his eyes traveled downward. Tonks, who was looking over his shoulder, had the exact same expression on her face as she looked.

"Holy crap Chloe. You got all O's. That's better than Hermione."

Chloe took the letter from him, "You're lying." She looked it over quickly, and sat back in her chair. "Holy shit. I got all O's."

"Brilliant Bubbles." Tonks high fived her.

"Now the other one. Will you do the honors?" Harry turned to his girlfriend who nodded with a smile.

"I would love to. You ready Bubbles?" Chloe had gotten over the initial shock of the OWL results and decided she wouldn't be disappointed if they said no. Her OWL results proved that she could learn on her own if needed.

Tonks unsealed the letter, and her eyes quickly scanned the page, a smile spreading. Harry was reading the letter as well, and he jumped in the air, letting loose a triumphant cry.

"This year is going to be awesome!"

Chloe just held out her hand and Tonks obligingly handed over the letter with a triumphant smile.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for your seventh year…._

Chloe read the first sentence to herself, and then looked up, her eyes filled with emotion, a smile on her lips. "I did it." She said quietly.

"Yes you did." Harry threw his arms around her, hugging the life from her. Tonks did the same, and tears of happiness started to fall down Chloe's cheeks.

After a moment, they pulled apart, Chloe wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. They just stood there for a moment, until Tonks realized that the other letter was for Harry. This one too had the Hogwarts crest pressed into the sealing wax. She handed it to Harry who took it, opening it. The Gryffindor quidditch captain badge slid out.

"But, huh?" Was all Harry managed. "Katie has seniority."

"Maybe they thought you were better qualified." Chloe shrugged.

"Don't question it Harry. They picked you. Not her." Tonks beamed, kissing his cheek. "This needs to be celebrated."

"We will have a party of it." Harry declared.

"We didn't celebrate your OWL results either." His OWL results had come at the beginning of July.

"That's because I didn't get all O's." Harry shrugged.

"But you got one O." Chloe smiled. "Not everyone can say that."

"No I guess not." He paused for a moment. "We will go to that restaurant in Diagon Alley. We will get our supplies on the 30th, celebration on the 31st, Hogwarts on the first." Chloe nodded in agreement, happy smiles on both of their faces.

They finally settled after all of the excitement, and Chloe got the chance to read the rest of her acceptance letter.

_Enclosed you will find a list of necessary equipment and a booklist. This may be subject to change based on what courses you wish to take at Hogwarts. You have met the standard to continue into the advance sections for all of the courses you sat OWL's for. When you arrive, please take the boats with the first years. You will be sorted first. We look forward to the start of term._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Chloe looked over the next page, where the list of all of the books and random equipment she was to have. It was all real. Everything she had worked for was finally coming to fruition. Everything that made sense to her, was finally coming to pass.

* * *

_Flashback_

Chloe rolled her eyes but giggled, a smirk on her face, "Go shag his brains out Tonks."

"Thank you for your permission." Tonks kissed Chloe's cheek before taking Harry by the hand, and pulled him upstairs.

They laughed as they ran up the stairs, and barreled into the bedroom they had shared since arriving at Potter manor. Tonks locked lips with Harry as she kicked the door shut, gently leading him toward the bed. She only pulled away when they were next to the bed, and gently pushed him onto it, climbing on top of him. Their clothes slowly came off as they undressed one another, luxuriating in the caresses and kisses they bestowed upon one another.

"Tonks," Harry breathed as he pulled away from Tonks' sweet kisses. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Oh Harry, but I do, I do." She smiled.

Tonks had long ago given up her concerns about their age differences, realizing that Harry in fact, acted much older than the average 16 year old because of everything he had been through. He in turn, saw her as someone who sometimes acted younger than her actual age, a breather from the burden he sometimes called his life.

As Tonks began to kiss him once more, she grinded her body against his, their hands roaming over one another's heated flesh. The farther they went, the more excited both of them got. Finally Tonks stopped, placing her hands on Harry's shoulders balancing herself as she leaned forward, her face inches above Harry's.

"You ready?" Tonks chest heaved as she tried to control her breathing.

Harry smiled shyly and looked away from the naked woman on top of him. "Tonks, I have never-"

She placed a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him. "I know. And you know that I have."

He looked at her once more, kissing her finger. "I don't care."

Tonks took her right hand, removing it from Harry's shoulder and placed it on the base of Harry's shaft, gripping him firmly, but not too firmly. Slowly, she lowered herself on him, her breath coming in short gasps as he adjusted to his size. Once she was ready, she moved slowly up and down, increasing in speed. Harry bit his lip as a fire started in his groin, spreading quickly through the rest of his body. Harry knew he had little control and that would only come with practice and experience. Tonks knew this and took Harry's face in her hands, kissing him softly.

"Focus Harry. Don't let go yet." She whispered, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth.

"I'm trying." He managed.

His hands started to roam over her body, pausing on her bum as he squeezed it. Tonks squealed in delight, and kept going, encouraged by Harry's obvious pleasure. Harry was acting purely on instinct, and when Tonks started getting louder and louder, he started to think he might actually be doing something right. Suddenly Tonks seemed to stiffen but continued wiggling her hips. Harry let go and released himself, unable to focus any longer, groaning loudly as he did so, the fire increasing and spreading to every inch of his body. Tonks continued to move slowly, her moans growing louder once more. She bit her lip but soon found herself almost screaming her satisfaction. She fell forward onto Harry's chest, Harry putting his arms around her as their breathing slowed.

"Tonks, that was great," Harry whispered.

Tonks snuggled into him and Harry turned them onto their sides, pushing Tonks' blonde hair behind her ears. She kissed him softly.

"It was pretty great," Tonks smiled, but then frowned in thought for a moment. "Everyone calls me Tonks. I think you should be able to call me something else Harry. You are more special."

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked interestedly, suppressing a yawn.

She took a deep breath, "I think it's ok if you call me Nymphadora."

"Not Dora, or Nym, or…?" Harry was smiling and Tonks covered his mouth.

"You're getting cheeky Potter. If you insist on shortening it, I don't mind Nymph. Not Dora, my parents call me that. And not Nym or any variation thereof."

"You said you would show me your true form when you were ready. Are you ready now?" Harry asked quietly.

Tonks bit her lip but nodded. She closed her eyes and Harry watched as the woman before him changed. Her hair turned a dark, rich chocolate brown that fell in soft waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft, honey brown color with streaks of violet in the iris. Her face shape remained the same, but when Harry's gaze roamed the rest of her body, he noticed that her breasts had gotten slightly bigger, though nothing else seemed different. He gazed into her eyes, touching her cheek with his fingertips. He leaned forward, kissing her behind her ear.

"You are beautiful Nymphadora," He whispered.

Tonks shivered and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you Harry. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You are beautiful and you will always be beautiful to me," He paused, nuzzling her neck and shoulders. "I think I'm going to fall asleep." He said quietly.

"Me too." Tonks actually yawned. "Night."

"Night."

They fell asleep entwined in one another's arms, completely satisfied with how the night had turned out.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and favorites! **


	19. Connections

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is coming to you from the beautiful country of Ireland.  
****Now I have gotten this in several reviews and would just like to say that Chloe and Remus will not be getting together. It would be like her dating her father. **

Now that Chloe was done with her OWL's and had mastered sixth year material, she began training with Harry and Tonks. She started a routine work out to keep herself in shape, and improve her physicality. Tonks and Harry also started supplementing her spell knowledge with their own and vice versa.

One day, Tonks proposed that they duel, Harry and Chloe versus her. Tonks was confident enough in her own abilities, and now had a better gauge of their limits and knowledge. What she didn't reckon on, was them working in unison. Once they began their duel, Harry and Chloe realized that they worked nearly in sync with one another, their magical signatures were nearly identical and very compatible with one another because they were brother and sister.

The duel had been going on for some time, but neither sibling was showing signs of stopping. Their opponent however was. In a last ditch effort, realizing that she was getting her butt whooped, Tonks laid into them, throwing out a bunch of low-level offensive spells, getting rid of her shield in the process. Harry and Chloe grinned at one another, as they dodged the spells easily, laying into the metamorphmagus with their own spells. Soon, Tonks was lying on the floor stunned.

"Think we should enervate her?" Harry asked. "Make fun of her for losing to two teenagers?" He grinned.

"Yes let's." Chloe responded smiling as she watched Harry enervate Tonks.

"Woah. Did you guys feel that?" Tonks looked up at them, sitting up.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"The magical energy coming off of you in waves and the connection that is binding your magic together." Tonks responded, rubbing the back of her head.

Harry and Chloe just shrugged. "I want to cast a spell on you. I want to take a look at your magical auras. There's something odd about them."

Harry and Chloe stood, Harry pulling Tonks to her feet.

"Does it hurt?" Chloe asked.

Tonks shook her head. "Not at all. You're just going to glow until I reverse the spell."

Tonks said a spell that neither sibling caught, and waved her wand over the two of them. There was an almost blinding flash that settled to a soft glow. They were all rubbing their eyes. Chloe looked down at her hands, discovering that they were glowing a dark, midnight blue, the occasional flicker of bronze shooting through it at random intervals. She looked over at Harry who was glowing red with white tendrils running through it. As Chloe looked at the space between them though, there was a line of magic connecting them. Chloe reached out, and touched it, feeling a slight twinge and thoughts that were not her own. She then met Harry's gaze.

"We have a mental connection, don't we?" Chloe asked quietly.

Tonks waved her wand over the line, concentrating on the magic.

"I believe I said before that you Potters are a little funny. It is a mental connection, but I don't recognize the signature," Tonks said.

"Remus," Chloe started. "Maybe he knows something about this?"

They made their way to Grimmauld Place, still glowing, and found Remus in the living room. It was now Remus' turn to examine it.

"It seems that James felt the need to connect you. He experimented a lot with new spells. I am surprised he performed it on the two of you though. Hold on a moment." Remus leaned closer, running his wand over the connection once more. "Tonks, did you detect the underlying signature?"

Tonks shook her head and examined the connection as well. Chloe and Harry just stood there, waiting patiently.

"Whose is it?" Tonks finally asked.

"It's not Lily's. That was my first guess. And it is not anyone else I have encountered. There's something strange about it though. Like nothing I have ever seen."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "It's almost like James' is on top of something that may have already existed."

"It doesn't make any sense." Harry commented. "And why is it coming into play now?"

"Because we have been pushing ourselves to our magical limits for the first time in our lives. We have been tapping into all of our power for once. Our abilities are manifesting themselves. All of them." Chloe said quietly.

"Most witches and wizards grow in their magic up until around the age of seventeen. Then it kind of just remains the same. Most special abilities like animagus potential for instance, will be found before that time." Remus continued.

"Now you're going to have to keep practicing Occlumency," Tonks said. "Because if you don't, your thoughts are going to start spilling into each others unless you do." She started laughing. "That could be ok I guess, or really, really funny."

"Time to keep practicing my Occlumency then." Harry said quickly.

"I don't need a boy running around my brain." Chloe followed up just as quickly.

Remus smiled, reversing the aura revealing spell. "I would not worry so much about it. The Occlumency should stop your thoughts from leaking over. The thing I am worried about is the power sharing."

"Power sharing?" Chloe asked, sitting down beside Remus on the sofa, Harry and Tonks taking the chairs opposite.

"The link is not only connecting your minds, but also your magic. That's a two way connection, meaning that Harry could borrow magic from you Chloe, or you Chloe could borrow magic from Harry."

"Why is that necessarily a bad thing?" Harry started. "It seems like it would help in a fight. Like it did today."

Both Tonks and Remus sighed, but it was Tonks who answered. "Your magic is part of you. It allows wizards to live long lives because it keeps us alive, and heals us when we're sick. Let's say that maybe one of you was injured badly in a fight, and started pulling magic from the other. You could kill both of yourselves without even meaning to."

Both of their faces went blank, the impact of what Tonks said weighing heavily on them now. Both of the "adults" realized that this was major, and that it was a huge burden that they had just placed on the two teenagers' shoulders.

"It is not the end of the world. You will have to learn to prevent it from happening." Remus tried to soothe the tension in the room. "I will do some research for you, and see if we can figure this out."

Both Harry and Chloe looked at him gratefully. "Thank you Remus." Chloe hugged him.

"Yeah really, thank you Remus." Harry repeated the sentiment, and hugged Remus as well.

"You're welcome cubs." Remus whispered, hugging them both at the same time.

"You know," Harry began as he pulled away. "This would explain a lot of things."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Chloe and I have shared dreams before. I have seen through Chloe's eyes before when I was sleeping."

Chloe nodded in agreement, recalling a conversation the siblings had had earlier in the summer. "And I use to see through his as well. We have also probably been subconsciously leaking knowledge to one another."

"It would explain why Chloe could move on to such advanced magic when she never had any prior knowledge of magic before. She was reading my mind." Harry finished.

They sat in silence for a moment, digesting and accepting what they had just realized. Then the front door opened, and everyone looked over. Hestia looked in through the front hall and smiled when she saw them all sitting there.

"Hello, I didn't know you would all be here. Otherwise I would have brought more lunch." She kissed all of their cheeks as she sat down.

"It's ok Hes'." Tonks assured her. "We just needed Remus' help with something."

"Is everything alright?" Hestia asked worriedly.

"It is now. The wonder siblings over here had some issues today but we're working on sorting it all out."

The others snickered at the wonder siblings quip. "Anything I can help with?"

Tonks was thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe you can. You can sense magic right?"

"Kind of. What can I help with?"

Tonks cast the revealing spell again, and Hestia focused on the bond between them. She set her right hand over it without touching it, closing her eyes as she focused, taking deep breaths as she tried to gain a handle over her natural power. It took her a moment.

"It is an old magic that binds them together. But if they learn control, they will only help one another, not accidentally kill each other." Hestia's voice was different as she spoke and she gasped as she opened her eyes.

"You ok Hestia?" Remus asked as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm alright. What did I say?" She rubbed her temples.

"It is an old magic that binds them together." Chloe began furrowing her forehead as she tried to recall exactly what Hestia had said.

"But if they learn control," Harry continued.

"They will only help one another," Tonks continued.

"Not accidentally kill each other." Remus finished.

"That was kind of weird Hestia." Chloe started. "You're voice was different."

"Was it?" Everyone nodded. "It's only happened a couple of times before. Not like that though. I couldn't even tell you what I said."

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon at Grimmauld Place with Hestia and Remus. The siblings also invited Hestia to visit the manor when Remus came over, though she decided to only come by to visit for the day. Eventually, they said goodbye, heading back to the Manor. After that enlightening lesson, Harry and Chloe put in an extra effort with their Occlumency as well as trying to block their magic from each other. They had limited success, though they worked everyday to improve their barriers.

Tonks also taught Chloe how to apparate, and after one splinching incident, Chloe got the hang of it. Tonks took her to the Ministry to take her apparation test at the end of the second week of August and she passed.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. **


	20. Faith

**Here is the next chapter, out sooner then some of my previous updates. Expect a little more time for the next one. I will be returning home from Ireland, and I will need some time to decompress and process everything I have done in the last month. **

On the second Sunday of the month, Chloe went around to Grimmauld Place to collect Remus.

"Remus?" Chloe peeked into the living room, and then began walking up the stairs. "Are you ready?"

Remus came down from the third floor, stuffing a shrunken suitcase into his coat pocket.

"Yes, I am ready. Where exactly are we going?"

"Potter Manor." Chloe answered and a look of recognition came over his face. "You've been there already?"

"Yes. Back when we were in school. James used to invite us over for part of the summer."

"Well then, you can apparate to the front gate. Does that mean I won't have to let you in the wards?"

"Yes, I should still be keyed into the wards, unless my signature was removed." Remus paused. "I can't apparate straight to the house?"

"No, unless you side along with me. Which I don't recommend by the way. I'm not one hundred percent confident yet in taking passengers. Anyway, no. Only those with Potter blood can. Otherwise, it's like slamming into a brick wall. At least that's the way Tonks described it."

Remus nodded, a small smile on his face. "Alright. Let's go then."

A moment later, Chloe was pushing open the front gates. The griffins met them halfway up the drive.

"It seems you have acquired more griffins since the last time I was here. They do not like me much. They can sense the werewolf in me."

"Leo, Miranda, Apollo, Raven, Maeve, and Emerald!" Chloe started in her sternest voice. "You will leave Remus alone."

Leo and Miranda, sensing Chloe's tone, encouraged the younger ones to back down. Maeve, who had taken a particular liking to Chloe, followed them back up to the house, Chloe making sure to stay between the griffin and Remus. At the door, Maeve scampered off to rejoin her siblings and parents.

"Welcome back to Potter Manor." Chloe gestured around the front hall. "I will take you upstairs, and then we can have lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I could eat."

Remus followed Chloe upstairs. An adjoining hallway off the main hallway on the second floor was home to the guest bedrooms. Chloe let Remus into the first door on the right.

"Here you go Remus. When you're settled, just come down to the kitchen. We will have lunch there."

"Thank you Chloe. For inviting me."

"No problem Remus." Chloe hugged him once and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

The wizard radio was on and October was laughing as Harry and Tonks danced to the song that was playing. When the song was over, Chloe applauded. Smiling, the couple bowed.

"Chloe, is Remus here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. He's just settling in."

A few moments later, Remus came into the room and they sat down to lunch. Chloe found it nice that Remus was there with them. There was a sense of completion, well that was the best way that she could describe it anyway.

* * *

Later that night, like most nights, found Chloe in the library, running her fingers over the spines of books. She was looking for a book on advanced Transfiguration with a specific topic. So far though, none of the books had yielded any results.

"Chloe?" She turned around to find Remus standing in the doorway.

"Hey Remus." Chloe smiled.

Remus walked toward her, holding something out to her. Chloe took the book with a small smile. "Here, I wanted to give you this. Well, really it is for you and Harry. James and Sirius used this when they decided to become animagi. It belongs to this library. I thought you should have it back."

"Remus, you are a godsend." Chloe grinned, already flipping through the pages. "I was looking for something about how to become an animagus."

"You are interested?" They sat down on one of the comfortable sofas spread around the floor.

"Extremely. With this war and all, I thought it could be another weapon to have in our arsenal. I was hoping to find something before we went to school."

"Well, the beginning is quite simple."

Remus showed Chloe through the beginnings of the process. It required a potion and spell to be cast as soon as the potion was taken. Then the spell decided whether it would take to the person or not. After an initial transformation, the animagus then had to learn to control their form. Remus left Chloe in the library, where she eventually headed down to the basement. She opened the door to a room no one had gone into since their first tour of the house when they had come. The room was climate controlled. On one side were three cupboards, the other wall with a couple of shelves, and on the third wall lots of containers in different sizes and shapes. A large table was in the center of the room with a couple of stools.

Chloe knew that the cupboards contained ingredients under stasis charms, sorted so if the stasis charms wore off or were placed incorrectly, unstable ingredients wouldn't react violently with one another. The containers on the other side contained a myriad of different potions, with their contents and expiration dates written neatly on each container. The shelves held equipment necessary for making potions, cauldrons, scales, mortars and pestles, and the like.

Chloe read through the potion thoroughly several times, before gathering what she needed. She set up her cauldron on the table, gathering the necessary ingredients, placing them on the table as well. It took several hours before the potion was complete. When she was done, Chloe took two vials, placing equal amounts of potion in both. She set them to settle, a satisfied smile on her face as she racked a hand through her hair. The potion was the color it was supposed to be and Chloe headed upstairs for a couple hours of sleep. When Chloe woke later that morning, she hurried back downstairs, dragging Remus with her.

"I want you to look at it. See if you think the color is right."

"Alright Chloe." Remus answered with a bemused smile.

Chloe opened the door to the potion's lab and steered Remus over to her waiting potion vials. Chloe checked the color, satisfied that it was the right tone.

"Well?" Chloe asked, looking to Remus who sniffed delicately at it.

"What's the color supposed to be?"

"It's says aquamarine."

"I guess that's aquamarine. It smells the same as I remember." He paused, turning to Chloe and leaning against the counter. "Do you intend to take it?"

"Yes." Chloe answered resolutely. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. You're an adult that looks out for my best interests."

Remus smiled. "Do you believe this is in your best interest?"

"I do." Chloe answered without hesitation.

"Then I don't have a problem with it. I am only here to make sure you don't accidentally kill yourself."

"Thank you Remus." Chloe answered bemusedly.

"And the other vial?" Remus asked.

"For Harry if he wants it."

Chloe took hers and walked upstairs, Remus following.

"I have to take it with food." Chloe was not particularly looking forward to drinking the potion, no matter how pretty the color. "Just toast please October."

October nodded, toast appearing in front of Chloe several moments later. Just as Chloe was about to drink the potion, Harry came down, running a hand through his hair. He leaned against the counter.

"What's that?"

"Animagus potion." Chloe answered.

"Is it safe?" Harry's eyes grew big.

"I followed the instructions very carefully." Chloe assured him.

"I believe it is the same potion." Remus began. "I believe it is safe."

"So you take a potion, is that it?"

"A potion, then a series of spells have to be cast on oneself. Then the spells either take or they don't." Chloe answered, but continued quietly after a moment. "Do you want the potion? I made enough for you as well if you wanted it."

Harry only hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Yes."

"Here, memorize the spells, and I will go get your potion."

Chloe handed over the book she had brought with her, and scurried back to the basement to get Harry's portion of the potion. When she returned, Chloe handed over the potion to Harry.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready." Harry nodded once.

They downed the potion quickly, taking a bite of toast and swallowed. As soon as the potion was out of their mouths, and heading down their throats, the Potter siblings began the spell, pointing their wands at their chests. As they got through the first two thirds of it, and we're headed toward the end, Tonks came in, surprise on her face, but then turning an angry face to Remus. Once the spell was complete, Harry and Chloe glowed for a moment, and they looked at one another, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"I think it worked. What did you see?"

"Some kind of cat, and a dragon I think. You?" Chloe could feel her entire body tingling with the magic, a happy smile on her face

"The same." Harry answered, the same smile on his face.

"Remus, you allowed them to do this?" Tonks practically shrieked.

"Why not? They are old enough to make their own decisions. I don't understand what the big deal is." Remus' voice remained calm.

"It could be dangerous."

"Everything we do, from getting up in the morning, to stepping outside could be dangerous. We cannot allow it to stop us from living our lives though."

"Please Nymphadora." Harry laid a hand on her arm and she looked at him. "Trust me."

"I do trust you. But you didn't even really think about it, you just did it." Her eyes were flashing a dangerous red.

"Nymphadora, Chloe and I have been talking about this since we moved here. If any place had anything about the animagus transformation, the library here would. I have actually wanted to do this since third year. Since I found out that my dad was one." Their eyes were locked and Harry was trying to convey to her that he was sincere.

"I'm sorry if we made you mad Tonks." Chloe began, realizing how they had made the metamorph feel. "It's just, if this works, it is one more weapon against Voldemort." Tonks eyes returned to normal, and her shoulders relaxed.

"I know. It's just, you guys didn't even pause. And I know you made the potion, but what if it was off? Or what if you had said the spell wrong? What if something bad had happened?"

"I am confident in myself Tonks. We are confident in our magic." Chloe gestured at herself and Harry. "Even though I'm new at this, I'm not scared of my powers. I trust myself. I know if I will be able to do something right away," Chloe paused. "Remember that day earlier in the summer when I froze you and I told you afterward that it was the first time I had used it on a person?" Tonks nodded. "Don't you ever just feel sometimes that whatever you do, you know it's going to work?"

"With my metamorphmagus abilities." Tonks answered nodding after a moment.

"See, that's what Chloe is trying to say. Maybe it is just this summer that has changed me, but I feel better about the magic I do. I don't have to worry about messing up anymore. If I believe, it will happen," He squeezed her shoulders. "A lot of that has to do with you Nymph. You have helped out a lot."

Tonks blushed, but had a pleased smile on her face. "Thank you Harry." She kissed him softly.

Tonks eventually left, leaving Harry, Remus, and Chloe alone. "You're really not worried Remus?" Harry asked as they sat down at the table, and began to eat a proper breakfast.

"Of course I worry, but at the same time, I trust the two of you. I know you both know what you are doing. It is your life and no matter what anyone else's opinions about you, or what they think you should do, it is still your life. What I am truly worried about is if the spell takes while you are at school. I will not be there to help."

Chloe hesitated for only a moment before saying, "McGonagall. Professor McGonagall is an animagus isn't she? I'm sure she will help us. At least that's what I got from her letter." Chloe finished quietly. She had not yet shared the contents of that letter.

Both nodded. "I have no doubt that Minerva will be more than willing to help if you get into any trouble," Remus began but Harry interrupted.

"Why would McGonagall help us with something illegal? I mean really," He asked somewhat confused.

Remus sighed. "Minerva was Lily's mentor throughout our Hogwarts years. The two were very close. I think one of the reasons why she has acted so aloof with you Harry, was because her memories were blocked as well. She forgot how much she cared for the two of you, for Lily and James. Minerva actually used to baby-sit the two of you sometimes, when no one else was available. You can't hold her actions against her. She just didn't remember." Remus paused. "And she is Chloe's godmother."

Chloe paused but then took a deep breath. "In the letter she gave to me, she said that Dumbledore has had her under the Imperious curse for years. If she had not been put under the curse, she would have taken us, and cared for us."

Remus and Harry's jaws dropped as soon as Chloe finished speaking. Chloe was torn with her emotions and how she felt about her Godmother. She wanted to know the woman, but was scared to reach out to her.

"Chloe?" Remus laid a hand on her arm. "May I see the letter?"

Chloe nodded and went upstairs to get it. She handed it to Remus, who read it carefully. His face darkened, and he set it down on the table, his hands shaking in anger. He clenched his fists, and took a deep breath, the shadow of the wolf leaving. Harry also read the letter, the anger evident on his face as he finished.

"Have you wrote her back yet?" Remus asked.

"I didn't know what to say." Chloe answered honestly.

"I always thought something was wrong with her." Remus shook his head. "I have never seen her disagree with Albus before, when I distinctly remember her being the one that made him see reason on some things she disagreed with."

"Will she treat me differently?" Harry asked tentatively.

Remus shrugged. "I would never try to predict anything that Minerva McGonagall would do. I would probably be wrong. Especially now that the curse has been lifted."

They eventually finished their breakfast and stood to continue with the rest of their day.

"You will tell me though if the transformation happens?"

They both nodded. "Not to worry Remus." Chloe assured him.

* * *

The rest of the month passed quickly, Harry and Chloe both working with Tonks and Remus, trying to improve their skills. Both Harry and Chloe soon forgot about the animagus spell. It would take when it was ready. The full moon was on the 29th so Remus left that day, unable to join them in Diagon Alley for school shopping. But he promised to be at their celebratory dinner.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts! **


	21. Chapter 20

**Thank you everyone for sticking with me here. Sorry for the delay. I'm posting the next three chapters.**

Chloe, Harry, and Tonks left early the morning of the 30th, to avoid crowds, and potential newspaper people. Since the merger of the Potter and Black family back at the beginning of summer, Chloe and Harry had become some of the richest individuals in the British Wizarding world, if not in the top twenty worldwide. Whenever they had gone out then in the wizarding world, a photographer was soon to show up, their faces splattered across the society pages of the Daily Prophet. To say that the Potter siblings were less than amused was the understatement of the century.

Chloe wandered into the used bookstore once more, finding all of her books, plus some extras. She also bought a new trunk to return the one Hestia had borrowed to her the night she had left. It was a dark red, with gold edges, with her initials painted in black. It also had three compartments with specially designed bookcases so she had enough room for all of her books. Harry too, deciding that he needed some more space, also got a new trunk with much the same features as Chloe's, though his was black with silver trimmings. They moved to Madam Malkin's to get new uniforms for Chloe and Harry, Harry having grown several more inches over the summer.

While they stood on their stools getting fitted, Tonks tried to convince Chloe to get her uniform skirts shorter than was regulatory, but Chloe refused, giggling the entire time. In the stationary store, Harry and Chloe found the most beautifully colored golden ink, and proceeded to buy all the jars the owner had. As Chloe and Tonks had ice cream, Harry disappeared for a little while, returning with a black owl.

"Here Chloe, a gift from me." He set the cage down on the table and sat down next to Tonks.

"Harry, you didn't have to." Chloe examined the bird, stroking it softly through the bars of the cage. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Chloe met his gaze once more, a radiant smile on her face.

"Girl." Harry answered, stealing some of Tonks' ice cream.

"What are you going to name her?" Tonks asked, placing a spoonful of ice cream into Harry's waiting mouth.

"Artemis," Chloe answered after a moment. "Huntress of the night." Artemis hooted, as if she approved. "I think she likes it."

Harry then proceeded to grab Chloe's spoon. Artemis nipped one of his fingers through the bars of her cage.

"Ooh, I don't think she like you taking my stuff Harry." Chloe smirked.

Harry sucked on his finger where Artemis had drawn blood, Tonks roaring with laughter beside him.

"What's so funny freak? Catch your reflection in a spoon?" A familiar voice drawled.

The three turned instantly in the direction of the voice. Draco Malfoy was surrounded by two other boys that stood at his shoulders.

"Malfoy, don't you have something better to do? Like kissing your master's feet?" Harry returned coolly.

Malfoy visibly bristled. "How dare you Potter?"

"Easy he just did. Now why don't you take your cute little boyfriends and leave us the hell alone?" Chloe snapped.

"The other Potter isn't? Potty needs a girl to defend him?" Harry and Tonks growled, scowls on their faces.

Chloe stood, "First off, the name's Chloe. Get it right. Second, my brother doesn't need anyone to defend him. I'm looking out for you pal. I don't want him to hurt you."

"You're lucky you're not at Hogwarts." He threatened icily, his grey eyes narrowing.

Chloe smiled a wicked grin. "Lucky for me I am. See you in a couple of days Drakie!" Chloe wiggled her fingers at him as she turned to sit back down.

Draco colored and turned to leave, realizing this was a fight he could not win. Harry and Tonks were rolling in their chairs, clutching their sides, howls of laughter escaping their mouths.

"I can't – believe – you – called him -" Harry managed between his laughs.

"Drakie!" Tonks said so loudly that people turned to stare.

When the other two finally calmed down, Harry leaned into Chloe. "No crap from Draco this year."

Chloe matched his evil grin. "Marauders for the win!" They said simultaneously, shaking on it.

"We have to make one more stop then." Harry declared.

They gathered their purchases, and walked to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, marveling at the window displays for a moment before walking inside. Almost immediately, the twins spotted the trio and waved.

"Oi! Harry, Alexis, Tonks! Lee, mind the counter."

The twins gestured them forward and they walked into the back room. "Hey guys. How is our business partner?" One of the twins asked as they shook hands all around.

"We just had an encounter with Malfoy. This school year is going to be quite entertaining with two Potters running around." Harry answered.

"Two Potters?" They looked between themselves. "Wicked!" They said together.

"What do you have that is new? We could use some ideas." Harry grinned.

One twin grabbed a box while the other perused the shelves of the stock room. Then they started to throw stuff in.

"There you are." One of the twins declared, handing the box to Harry.

"There's enough in there to last you awhile, all the latest with a few never before seen tricks." The other twin said. "If you need anything else, just ask."

"Thanks. By the way, you're invited to dinner tomorrow night at Quake down the road. Tell the rest of the Weasley's please?" Harry asked.

"Quake? Are you serious?" One twin asked, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead.

"Yep. We have stuff to celebrate." Harry nodded.

The twins just grinned and they said goodbye, the trio walking to Quake to inform them of their dinner party. The hostess took their reservation with a smile, before they popped back home to drop off their things. Harry popped around to a few more places to invite a couple of others before returning.

When he got back, he sat down next to Chloe. "Come on Chloe. Let's go flying."

Tonks had already left for a night shift and so they headed out to their pitch by themselves. It was dark out already. It was time for the two of them to spend together. Magical lights turned on around the pitch, illuminating it all so that they could see. Several hours they landed, laying down in the middle of the pitch, looking up at the stars.

"Harry, what is it going to be like?" Chloe whispered.

"You will live in a room with other girls. You will go to class, do your homework, hang out. There are other kids your age that you will make friends with. You will be living in a magical castle where danger tends to follow me around. It will be a year that you should have lived for seven. You will play Quidditch because you're damn good, and prank the hell out of Malfoy with me. You will get to be yourself Chloe."

"Thank you Harry." Chloe said softly.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"For accepting me and for doing all the stuff you have done for me."

"Chloe, I would do it all again in a heartbeat. You're my sister and I love you." They lay on their stomachs and were looking at one another.

"I love you too Harry."

When they walked back to the house, a great sense of peace hung around them.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria**

**Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts. **


	22. At Last

The next morning, Harry and Chloe did some last minute packing. It had been decided that Tonks would live at Potter house during the year, and Potter Manor then would be a summer retreat. Tonks was still unable to apparate straight into or out of the house but she would not have to worry about the griffins who still did not like anyone but Chloe or Harry. The trio got their first look at Potter House that afternoon and discovered it was just as nice as Potter Manor just smaller. As the day wore on, they got ready for dinner.

"Everyone ready?" Harry asked as Chloe and Tonks walked down the stairs side by side.

They both nodded, Tonks straightening Harry's tie with a smile. Tonks side along apparated with Harry, so she didn't have to walk down the drive, and they stopped in a very Muggle neighborhood. Tonks and Chloe waited on the sidewalk, while Harry walked up the steps of a pretty little blue house, and rang the doorbell. Harry's friend Hermione followed him down the stairs. From there, Hermione side along apparated with Harry and they appeared in Diagon Alley.

The first time Hermione and Chloe had met at Harry's birthday party, Hermione had been slightly frosty with Chloe, which perplexed Chloe to no end. When Chloe realized that Hermione simply felt like her place was being taken by Chloe, Chloe had taken the time to write a letter to her brother's best friend. Since, they had exchanged letters on a frequent basis, Chloe getting the lowdown on some of her brother's exploits first hand, though he had yet to share it with her himself.

Dinner at Quake was lots of fun and loud. Just before dessert arrived, Harry tapped his glass and stood up.

"I would like to thank all of you for joining us this evening. There are a few things I would like to mention. Firstly, my sister Chloe has been accepted at Hogwarts for her seventh year. Second, she took her OWLs the first week of August and received all Os. To Chloe."

He raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "To Chloe." Everyone replied.

He sat back down, neglecting to mention his good news. So Chloe stood.

"Thank you Harry. Now I must raise my glass to you. Congratulations for making Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. As well as getting an O on his Defense Against the Defense Arts OWL."

"To Harry." Everyone replied.

The siblings were both blushing madly when they all congratulated them. "Look, you have gone and embarrassed me." Harry joked.

"You embarrassed me first." Chloe shot back, grinning.

Hermione, who was sitting beside Chloe, then decided to engage her in academic talk for the rest of the evening, peppering Chloe with questions as to how come she had done so well, and how she had learned so much in such a short amount of time. Chloe answered all of her questions as best as she could. In their letters, they had never talked much about themselves, it had all been about Harry really.

At the end of the night, Harry and Chloe split the bill between their trust vaults. Chloe had more money in hers only because Harry had been paying for school supplies for six years previous. They dropped Hermione back at home, and went back for their last night in the Manor. Once Chloe had changed for bed, there was a soft knock at the door. She answered it, finding Harry on the other side.

"What's up Harry?" She asked.

"I want you to know what you're getting yourself into."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion, but followed him downstairs to the study. Tonks was already waiting, in pajamas, and sitting on the edge of the desk. There was a pensieve on the desk. Harry stepped over to the desk and Chloe stepped forward, curious.

"I have been putting this off, and I shouldn't have. I'm sure you know some of this, but it's different than knowing it straight from me."

Chloe gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard this was for her brother. He had tried to shield her from the darker side of the wizarding community. Part of that involved hiding what had happened to him. But if she was going to go to Hogwarts, she needed to know.

"I know it's hard Harry. But it's necessary."

They nodded at one another and Chloe and Tonks shoved their heads into the pensieve. Harry, having to live with the memories his entire life, decided to wait for them and not relive them just then. Tonks had been asking Harry as well to know, and he finally relented, Tonks borrowing the pensieve from work.

Both women were horrified as memories progressed from Harry's childhood before Hogwarts to major events from each year. Both Tonks and Chloe nearly left after the rebirth of Voldemort. There was a pause before fifth year began, Chloe and Tonks taking a break. Both had tears on their cheeks.

"We might as well just finish Bubbles." Tonks whispered.

"How the hell has he lived through all of this without becoming insane?" Chloe wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands.

"I don't know, but there's one more year Chloe."

Chloe reached out a hand and squeezed Tonks' hand. "Let's just do it."

Chloe and Tonks wept dearly as they watched Sirius fall through the veil. Chloe had never met the man, but she owed him a great deal. If he had not insisted on her return, she never would have met her brother, or rejoined the life she was always meant to live. Chloe knew she would never be able to repay Sirius now, but that just meant she had to work even harder to repay him, if only in spirit. She could not disappoint him.

They finally climbed out of the pensieve and both Tonks and Chloe just stood there for a moment, looking for Harry. He was standing by the window, looking out at the star strewn sky. Tonks reached him first, wrapping her arms around him from behind, squeezing him tightly. Harry looked down at her arms around his middle, and ran his fingers over her arms before turning around. Tonks looked up at him, her cheeks tear streaked, her mouth set in a frown. She removed her arms, and took his cheeks in her hands.

"Harry, how is it that you are the person you are? After all of that?" She whispered. "How is it that you aren't crazy, or just given up? I don't think I could do the same."

Harry looked at her with sympathetic eyes and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly to her forehead. "I don't know. What I do know is that you would not have given up. You are one of the bravest people I know."

Tonks squeezed him tight once more and Chloe stepped forward, Tonks backing up a little so Chloe could hug him as well. She pulled away, and looked into his eyes, seeing how aged he looked, just in his eyes.

"All the dreams and nightmares, make sense now. They aren't just random bits of memory I received. I don't know how you survived, but I swear Harry, if I have anything to say about it, you will never have to go through anything like that again." Chloe whispered fiercely, squeezing his hands.

Chloe knew that the final battle still had to happen, and realistically, something else would probably happen, but if she could lessen his agony when that time came, she would do it. It was her impassioned words, and the sheer determination that made tears well at the corners of Harry's eyes. He knew she would do whatever she could to spare him from further horrors his young life had already witnessed. She would be his shield, and he would do whatever he could to protect her in turn. They embraced once more before pulling away.

"I think I'm going to go lay down. I need to process everything." Chloe said softly. "Sweet dreams."

Chloe kissed his forehead, and walked out. Chloe lay in bed, trying to meditate, to calm her thoughts and body. It had been a lot to watch it all play before her eyes, and she also had to deal with the fact that she would be going to Hogwarts in the morning. Chloe ended up not sleeping much at all, finally getting a couple of hours before dawn.

Once Chloe left the office, Tonks wrapped her arms around Harry once more. Harry kissed the top of her head, putting his arms around her.

"Can we go to bed?" Tonks asked quietly, looking up at Harry.

"Of course."

They walked upstairs arm in arm, and got ready for bed. Harry slid his arms around Tonks from behind, pulling her to him. Tonks sighed, unwilling to close her eyes, afraid of what she would see, afraid of seeing Harry's horrors again. Harry knew what he was doing when he had relented and showed them what had happened to him. He knew they would be haunted by what he had seen just as much as he was. Harry sighed, still unsure if he had done the right thing.

Harry pressed his forehead to the back of Tonks' neck, and exhaled deeply, his breath causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. He knew she was not asleep either, and whispered into the dark.

"Nymphadora? Are you still awake?"

"Yes." She replied just as quietly, turning in his arms so they were facing one another.

"I want to tell you something." He hesitated but then continued. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

Tonks blushed but a happy smiled tugged at her lips. "Good, because I think I'm falling in love with you too." Tonks had fallen in love with Harry, and knew she had, much earlier in the summer. She just didn't want to say it aloud, in case Harry wasn't ready to reciprocate.

Harry smiled against Tonks' neck, trailing his lips down her neck. Tonks just smiled, knowing what was coming next. The two enjoyed the rest of their night as they said goodbye, neither looking forward to the separation they would face beginning the next day.

* * *

Chloe woke early after only a couple hours of fitful sleep. Harry's memories were always at the edges of her consciousness, threatening nightmares. Chloe finally sighed and got up, dressing, and headed downstairs. She began breakfast alone, Harry and Tonks joining her midway through. Chloe was picking at her food anyway, her appetite gone.

"Chloe?" Harry asked, laying a hand over hers. "Is something wrong?"

Chloe looked up and met his gaze, her eyes sad. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm nervous is all." She admitted.

"Don't be." Harry gave her an encouraging smile. "I will be there with you every step of the way."

"You are going to be fine Bubbles. You are going to have lots of fun." Tonks smiled, laying a hand over her other one.

Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm her mind and body. Finally, and even though she hadn't finished her breakfast, Chloe cleaned up and she and Harry grabbed their trunks, apparating off to King's Cross Station with Tonks. They went through the magical barrier and Chloe got her first look at the scarlet steam engine that would take her to her new school. They were a bit early, so there weren't as many people milling on the platform.

"Hey Chloe, let's go find seats and then come back to say goodbye to Nymphadora."

"Sure." Chloe answered.

They took their trunks to the train, finding a seat in the middle of the train. They then went back out onto the platform, where more people had gathered. They were saying goodbye to Tonks when someone called out to them. They all turned and saw Hestia walking quickly toward them. She and Chloe had kept in touch over the summer and Hestia had come to visit them for a day at the Manor.

"Hestia, what are you doing here?" Chloe asked as the two women threw their arms around one another as they embraced.

"Auror duty," She replied, pulling away.

"Are we patrolling Hogwarts and Hogsmeade as well?" Tonks asked.

She had been off the last couple of days and had missed the meeting.

"Yes, the aurors are permanently assigned." Hestia turned back to Chloe. "Good luck Alexis. Write to me?"

"I will," Chloe paused a moment. "Hey Hestia, call me Chloe."

Hestia beamed. "Bye Chloe," Hestia moved off to continue her patrol, waving once, turning around.

While they had been talking, the platform had filled with more people, the hour drawing nearer to when the train would leave the station. A warning whistle sounded, and Tonks gave Chloe another hug.

"Good luck Bubbles. Look out for this troublemaker please?"

"Yeah, no problem." Just as Chloe turned to step on the train, someone called out once more. Chloe turned to find Remus making his way toward them.

"Sorry, I am late. I was hoping to catch you guys before the train took off." They embraced. "Be careful Chloe."

"I will." She assured him.

He turned to hug Harry as well. Harry kissed Tonks once more and they walked to their compartment. The siblings met some of Harry's friends in the hallway who followed to their seats. Harry leaned out the window, and waved as the train moved away. He had a sad look on his face once the platform was behind them.

"Stop looking so glum brother. Our first Hogsmeade weekend, I will pay for a room so you spend it with her." Chloe whispered.

Harry smirked. "Thanks." He then turned to everyone else.

"Neville, Luna, this is my sister Chloe. She's doing seventh year."

Chloe shook both of their hands. Ron and Hermione left for prefect duty and the rest of the group talked about their summers. Different people came in to see Harry and the others. The afternoon seemed to slip by and when the food trolley came by, Harry made Chloe try everything.

After eating several disgusting Every Flavor Beans, Chloe finally said, "What the hell? These are gross. Do they make any good ones?"

Everyone laughed. When it started to get dark, they all changed and got ready to pull into the station.

"Here Chloe, look out the window. You will be able to see the castle in a minute."

Chloe moved to the other side of the compartment where she could look out the window where Harry pointed. She smiled as the castle came in to view. The train rounded a bend, and the castle disappeared as the train came to a screeching halt at Hogsmeade station. The group made their way off the train and waited on the platform.

"I will see you after the sorting," Harry whispered as he hugged Chloe, pushing her toward Hagrid the half-giant who was calling the first years over.

"Chloe, nice ter see ya again." He squeezed her hand when she offered it. Hagrid looked around, counting the little heads of the first years gathered around him. "Everyone here? Let's go." Chloe followed, the first years hesitating for a moment before continuing. "Only four to a boat. Watch yer step."

Chloe felt stupid. She was 17 years old, sharing a boat with a bunch of 11 year olds. She felt like a giant compared to them. When everyone was in the boats, they set off of their own accord. The view of the castle was spectacular though and then they ducked under a curtain of ivy, the boats stopping at an underground pier. Everyone got out and Chloe found herself once more in the front, simply because she had longer legs. They met Professor McGonagall outside the Great Hall.

Chloe had finally written a letter in response to the letter Minerva had given to her at Harry's birthday. She had sent it that morning which meant that the older woman had received it sometime in the late morning, early afternoon at the latest.

Chloe met her gaze and smiled, Minerva's mouth twitching up in a smile a moment later. She however, needed to keep on her stern mask of deputy headmistress while meeting the first years for the first time. After a moment, McGonagall broke eye contact and looked over at the rest of those gathered.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a moment, we will go through to the Great Hall. One at a time, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Ms. Potter will go first, and everyone else will follow alphabetically. Follow me."

They followed her through the doors and up the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Immediately, there were whispers, glances flying, wondering who Chloe was. Chloe spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table. He smiled and waved. Chloe smiled back. Once the group had reached the front, McGonagall had put out the Sorting Hat and stool, and Dumbledore stood.

"Before the sorting starts, I just want to inform all of you that we have a student who will be starting her seventh year. She has already shown that she is up to par with our seventh years. Please proceed Professor McGonagall."

"Potter, Chloe." Chloe stepped forward the whispers increased as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head.

Chloe could feel her knees shake as she sat there, waiting.

"_Aah, Ms. Potter. Been waiting for you. Let us see. Let us see. Loyalty and a sense of justice especially towards your family. Great bravery, true bravery. Quite cunning. But your intelligence has not even been truly tapped yet. You have shown remarkable skill already. But you still possess great bravery."_

"_Put me wherever you would like Sorting Hat."_ Chloe thought to it, giving her future entirely to a semi autonomous magical object.

"_I want to put you in Ravenclaw, but you without a doubt belong in _Gryffindor!"

The last word was said aloud. The Sorting Hat was taken off of her head and Chloe made her way toward the cheering table. Harry motioned to her and she moved to where he was in the middle of the table. Several people shook her hand and the sorting continued. When the sorting was over, food appeared on the tables. At the end of the feast, Dumbledore got up again.

"I do not want to keep you long. Welcome to all the new students, and welcome back to everyone else. The Ministry has put a detail of Aurors at the gates as well as in Hogsmeade. The forbidden forest is off limits to all students. And now, off to bed."

There was a scraping noise as benches were pushed back away from the long tables. Immediately, a blonde haired girl came up to Chloe, taking her hand. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I'm Katie Bell. We will be rooming together. And this is Petra and Sophie." She gestured to two other girls. "Come on. We will take you up to Gryffindor tower."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled.

Petra was an obviously beautiful girl with fashionably cropped dark auburn hair and blue eyes. Sophie was quiet, and far more reserved, with long black hair and brown eyes. The four girls chatted easily as they made their way upstairs, the other three pointing things out to Chloe as they passed them. Talk finally came to Quidditch.

"Do you play Chloe?" Katie asked.

"Yes. I trained all summer with my brother."

"What position do you play?"

"Chaser."

"What do you fly?" Katie was getting more and more excited.

"Firebolt."

"Excellent. Are you going to try out for the house team?"

"Yes I think so." Chloe answered, with a nod of the head.

"Wonderful. Well, here we are. Gillyweed." Katie said when the portrait of the fat lady asked for the password. "Our dorm is through here. The boys are there. The showers and bathrooms are through there."

Katie pointed everything out, and they walked up the girl's staircase, stopping at the door marked seventh year girls. Chloe opened her trunk, pulled out pajamas, and put them on, slipping into bed. Chloe slept soundly that night, a small smile on her face.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria **


	23. First Days

**In my story, my Marauder's Map is a little amped up.**

When Chloe woke the next morning, Sophie was already gone, Petra getting ready, and Katie was still asleep.

"Should we wake her up?" Chloe asked Petra quietly, pulling out her uniform.

"No, she will be up in about five minutes." Petra assured her with a smile.

By the time Chloe was ready, Katie was halfway done. Petra and Chloe waited in the common room for Katie. Chloe had learned that Sophie was a prefect and was helping out the first years that morning. She was second in class, only behind one of the Ravenclaw boys. The three girls finally walked down to the Great Hall, sitting in the middle of the Gryffindor table where Chloe met the four Gryffindor seventh year boys. Harry and his friends joined them a couple of minutes after they had taken their seats. As Professor McGonagall was passing out schedules, the post arrived. Chloe received letters from both Hestia and Remus, and a short note from Tonks. Just as Chloe was finishing reading Remus' letter, McGonagall got to Chloe.

"Ms. Potter, you can take all the classes you sat OWLs for. You have to take at least five."

"Everything but History of Magic. If that is alright."

McGonagall tapped her wand against a sheet of parchment. "You are all set." She handed Chloe the parchment, and Chloe realized there was an extra note underneath. "By the way, Quidditch trials will probably be set either this week or next. I expect to see you there." There was a small smile tugging at her lips, her eyes dancing with merriment and glee.

"Yes ma'am." Chloe grinned in turn.

McGonagall moved off and Chloe ran her eyes over her timetable, before pulling out the extra note. It was an origami cat that when it touched the tabletop, sprang to life, cavorting around among the breakfast dishes. Chloe smiled, before bursting into giggles. She continued laughing as the cat knocked into things or climbed into them, Chloe throwing back her head as it dipped it's paws in her oatmeal. Once the charm had worn off, Chloe took the note, and carefully unfolded it, taking note of the spell that had been used, reading the response to her letter to McGonagall.

It turned out that Sophie and Chloe had the same schedule. Chloe headed back to Gryffindor tower to collect her things and headed to DADA with Professor Snape. It was a double session but it was mostly review. It also happened to be with the Slytherins. Chloe figured most of them were Death Eaters in training but she did her best anyway, not letting her guard down.

"For the next hour, we are going to have an exhibition. You are all seventh years and have had enough spell work to do this. You have ten spells to best your opponent. If there is a stalemate after ten, you are both out."

"Do shields count as a spell?" One of the Slytherins asked.

"Yes."

There was an even number of Gryffindor and Slytherins. Chloe was in the last pair to go. Only Katie and Sophie had beaten their opponents of the girls so far. Only one of the Gryffindor boys advanced. Most of the Slytherins were kicking major butt.

"You are up Potter." Snape drawled.

Chloe took her dueling stance. Her opponent threw the first spell. Chloe conjured a shield and again without realizing it, switched it to her open left hand. She cast five more spells and her opponent was defeated. The Slytherins were all muttering among themselves and Chloe could hear murmurs from behind her as well from her fellow Gryffindors. Three duels later put Chloe as the last Gryffindor. A Slytherin boy was her last opponent.

"This is the last duel. Whoever wins, will get ten extra credit points on their first assignment. Begin." Snape said.

The first spell Chloe's opponent used was a bone breaker curse. _That's not a spell to use in a classroom duel!_ Chloe's brain screeched as she rolled and dodged. Deciding not to waste any of her spells on shields, all of them were offensive. On her tenth spell, Chloe prayed to whoever was listening that this would work. She put as much raw power into her stunner as she could. It blasted through his shield, and made him fall back. He fired his last spell at her which she dodged easily.

"Alright. Stop. I will call this a draw. Both of you will receive ten extra credit points. Five points to Slytherin and five points to Gryffindor. Class dismissed."

Chloe's fellow Gryffindors were chatting excitedly about the class as they walked through the halls.

"But Snape never gives points to Gryffindor. He takes them away." A boy, Nathan, said.

Chloe received many compliments on her skills. Chloe blushed. They were still talking about the class when they walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Just as a few of them were walking back to Gryffindor tower after, including Chloe, they all suddenly tripped. Chloe looked up just in time to see Malfoy and his gang hurrying into the Great Hall.

"Malfoy," Chloe snarled under her breath.

"Here Chloe. You alright?" Cormac McLaggen, one of the other seventh year boys, was holding a hand out to her.

"Thanks," She took it, getting to her feet.

Cormac and Chloe walked back together. "What do you have next?"

"Double Potions. You?" Chloe asked.

"Arithmancy."

Though Chloe had Arithmancy as well, Cormac's class interfered with her Potion's class so she had it at a different time. Once they got back to the tower, Chloe grabbed her Potions supplies and she and Cormac walked back down through the castle, departing on one floor as she continued down to the dungeons. Petra, Sophie, and Chloe shared a workbench on one side of the room.

"Good afternoon class," Professor Slughorn began. "Welcome to seventh year NEWT Potions. I am Professor Slughorn. Today, I would like you to make a NEWT level potion. Brew it and then present a vial at the end of class. Please begin."

Slughorn was generous with praise for all of his students. At the end of class, everyone handed in a sample vial of their brew. They then trooped back upstairs for dinner. Afterwards, they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was starting to fill up but the older kids always got the best seats. The rest of the seventh years were close and helped each other out. They were all willing to include Chloe in their activities as they worked on homework. Chloe had essays to write for both of her classes.

"Hey Chloe," Harry sat down next to her.

"Hey Harry. What's going on?"

"Just wondering how your first day was."

"Great!" Chloe responded with a smile. "How about you?"

"Pretty good." He paused. "You were one of the Gryffindors that got tripped right?"

"Yeah. I think it was Malfoy. I saw him running into the Great Hall right after it happened. Prank time?"

"I think so. Got any ideas?"

"We can't make it individuals. Too easy to trace."

"Hit the whole school?"

"Yeah. Even us. It will probably help if one or both of us get hit as well."

They were quiet as they thought. It was Harry who figured it out.

"Pink hair. We will get the doors and portraits of the common rooms. We will put a trigger. It won't start until tomorrow morning and be done by dinner."

"Pink mohawks. More dramatic. Let's see, what spells are we going to need?" Chloe started writing down spells. "We will have to lay spells on top of each other. Here, check these out." Chloe handed over the parchment.

"Yes, this will work. The spell will rub off on whoever touches it. Let us make it a 30 minute window though. That way, everyone won't get it."

"Want to do this tonight?"

"Yeah, but we won't both fit under the invisibility cloak. I grew a couple of inches." He looked down at the ground, scuffing his feet. He was still a little self-conscious about his added height.

Chloe ruffled his hair, smiling. "Disillusionment charm baby bro'. I can do them."

"Alright, let's go now then."

Harry ran up the boy's staircase and Chloe put her things in her bag before putting it away. The siblings walked out of the portrait hole. Their curfew was not as early as the younger kids but they still didn't want to get caught out of the tower. They found a dark corner and Harry on the invisibility cloak, Chloe her disillusionment charm and they both put silencing spells on their shoes so their footsteps would not sound on the marble floors.

"Ravenclaw tower is closest. Let's go there first."

Chloe couldn't see him obviously, just as he could not see her, but every so often, she would hear him give a direction. They stopped in front of a blue door with an eagle knocker in the center.

"Are you sure this is it?" Chloe whispered.

"Yeah, Marauder's Map remember?"

"Right. Let's go. I will do these, you do those." Chloe had brought the parchment with her.

They laid the spells on the door and headed toward the basements. Hufflepuff's portrait was next. While they walked toward the Slytherin door though, they almost ran into someone coming out of the common room. They rushed back upstairs, got Gryffindor Tower and reappeared before going inside.

"I will make sure I touch the portrait at the right time," Chloe said.

"Me too. This is going to be great."

"I'm off then. Night."

"Night."

The other girls were getting ready for bed when Chloe walked upstairs to her room.

"Where did you disappear to Chloe?" Katie asked.

"Harry and I had something to do."

"What was it?"

"Uh, you will find out tomorrow." Chloe replied evasively and the others just smiled.

The next morning, Harry and Chloe walked down to breakfast together.

"I warned Ron and Hermione last night. Neither one is going to get hit."

"I didn't warn anyone. We need to make sure we get pictures of this."

"Colin Creevey will take care of that."

There were people in the Great Hall already, including Draco. Harry and Chloe grinned.

"We got him," Harry said happily.

They kept checking their watches, waiting anxiously for it to turn eight. When it did, ¼ of the school burst out with pink mohawks. Each house was slightly different as well. Slytherin had a very bright pink. Ravenclaw had a dark pink. Hufflepuff had the shortest while the Gryffindors had the tallest.

"Oi Collin! You have your camera?" Harry called down the table.

"Of course," He scurried over.

"Can you take a picture of us together?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Harry and Chloe posed for Collin who quickly snapped a picture.

"Collin, when you develop these, can you do it in color? We would like a couple of copies." Harry asked.

"No problem." Collin assured him.

"Thanks Collin." Chloe said as the younger boy scurried off.

As they were finishing breakfast, they joked with the other Gryffindors who were now sporting pink mohawks. Petra, Sophie, Katie and Chloe went off to double Transfiguration, each sporting a mohawk except for Katie. Nobody had a clue as to who had done it because every house had gotten hit. Sure, some teachers had suspicions, but no one could prove anything. Transfiguration was review and lecture that morning. Professor McGonagall just rolled her eyes every time she set eyes on a head of pink hair.

Once the class was dismissed, Chloe stalled as she put her things away.

"Chloe, you coming?" Katie asked.

"Go ahead." Chloe smiled, putting a hand in a pocket as she walked up to McGonagall's desk at the front of the room. "Professor?"

McGonagall looked up from her writing and smiled. "Yes Ms. Potter?"

"For you." Chloe held out her hand and opened her palm.

"Thank you."

Chloe walked away and McGonagall simply looked at the folded square of parchment. After a moment, it opened, blossoming into a lily. McGonagall gave a small oh of surprise and watched as it continued to fold itself into different flowers before going back to the square and then continued to change through the flowers in order again.

"Well played Chloe. Well played indeed." McGonagall murmured with a smile.

After lunch, Sophie and Chloe headed off to the greenhouses for an hour of lecture for Herbology. They dropped their stuff back in the common room after and headed outside for a break before dinner. The two girls chatted easily as they sat on the bank of the lake. Cormac, Nathan, and Petra joined them a little while later. The teens wanted to enjoy the good weather while it lasted. Katie was the last to join them, flopping down on Chloe's other side.

"Quidditch tryouts are on Saturday at 11. You are coming, right Chloe?"

"Yep." Chloe assured her with a smile.

"I already talked to Harry. He is going to give me a chaser spot. That leaves two chasers, two beaters, and keeper. Wonder if Ron will go out again?"

"I don't see why not. He was on the team last year. Who else?"

"Ginny Weasley will try out. And you. I don't know about anyone else."

Everyone chatted easily about different stuff. They headed into dinner later. By then, all the pink mohawks had disappeared.

"Glad that is done with. That thing was getting heavy." Sophie said checking her now normal hair in a hand mirror.

"Aww, I was enjoying the look," Petra joked, borrowing Sophie's mirror to check her perfect coif.

All Chloe could do was laugh. Operation pink mohawks had been a success.

_Flashback_

After McGonagall had finished passing out timetables, she made her way back up to the staff table, taking her seat next to Dumbledore. She slid a piece of paper to Dumbledore.

"What is this?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"An agreement you will sign as compensation for what you did to me. You will agree to it or I will press formal charges against you. You will be ruined." McGonagall's tone was quiet but icy as she acted normally, serving herself breakfast.

Dumbledore took a moment to read it, and his eyebrows raised. "You are serious?"

"Yes. Look at her." McGonagall pointed to Chloe who was laughing at the cat McGonagall had given to her. "No amount of money will ever give me back the sound of her laughter, and the smiles on her face that I was denied. This way, the school will benefit, and she will have more of an inheritance from me."

"Blackmail Minerva? This is very low."

"I learned from the best." She looked pointedly at him.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment but then realized he had no choice. He signed the paper and handed it back.

"When will you be collecting?"

"Immediately."

"Very well. I will handle it this morning and you can check it this afternoon."

Minerva nodded and finished her breakfast, Dumbledore leaving early to get his accounts settled. Minerva was leaving him with a small fraction of his vast fortune, most of it to benefit the school, the rest to collect interest in Minerva's bank account that would be inherited by Chloe upon Minerva's death, or when she saw fit to give it to her.

**Read, Review, but above all Enjoy!  
Valaria **


End file.
